When Eagles Fly
by InfinityStar
Summary: When a serious threat emerges, Deakins and Carver take drastic steps to protect the children, then dangle their parents out as bait to catch a particularly nasty predator, despite Goren's protests.
1. A Day in the Park

**A/N: The first two or so chapters will be light and fluffy before the action starts again. I decided to incoporate the fluff into one story rather than a couple of oneshots. The first chapter is for Confused, who wanted to see more of Maggie with Alex and Bobby with Tom, for proof that those moments do exist. For those of you who want to see how Bobby explains the coming baby to Maggie, that one will be coming, too. This one was begging to get started...and yes...we will finally get to meet baby Logan in this one :-)**

* * *

The park was full of active people, taking advantage of the break in the August heat. After a week and a half of blistering near-hundred degree days, the breezy afternoon barely breaking eighty-four was welcome relief. Seven months pregnant, Carolyn was uncomfortable, but the cooler weather made things more tolerable for her. "Whose idea was it that I should be pregnant through the summer?" she asked.

"Uh, mine?" Mike replied hesitantly.

She laughed. "You're learning, cowboy. But I suppose I can't blame you for everything, can I?"

"Does it make you feel better?"

"Actually, I feel kind of guilty. It really isn't all your fault. Only half."

"I can accept that." He held out a hand. "Want to take a walk?"

She slipped her hand into his as he motioned to Bobby, who nodded from where he was sitting on the grass. Two small arms wrapped around his neck. "Where are Uncle Mike and Aunt Carolyn goin', Daddy?" Maggie asked.

"For a walk. They'll be back soon."

"Is Aunt Carolyn gonna have her baby?"

"Not today."

"Why not?"

"It's not time yet."

"When will it be time?"

"Two more months, mouse. A couple of weeks after you start school."

"I al'ays gotta wait. That's not fair."

He laughed softly and flipped her over his shoulder to land in his arms, where he hugged her. "That's life, baby. Get used to it."

She giggled and hugged his neck. "I don' gotta like it, do I?"

"No more than I do."

She kissed his cheek and scampered off to tackle her mother. Bobby leaned back on his elbows and watched his little girl run into Alex and send her tumbling onto the grass, laughing. He let his eyes wander over his wife's body, coming to rest on her midsection and the small bulge that was beginning to make itself known at her waist. _Another baby_...he smiled...

"Dada!"

A little body tumbled over his head from a dead run, landing square in his midsection. With a soft 'oof', he turned onto his side before little legs nailed an even more sensitive part of his body. It wouldn't have been the first time. Tommy giggled. "Dada! Ducks!"

"You want to go see the ducks?"

"'Es, pees!"

"All right, tiger. Let's go see the ducks."

"Maga! Ducks!" he yelled to his sister.

"No, thanks, Tommy. I'm gonna stay here with Mommy."

"'Kay." He tucked his little hand up into his father's much larger one and pulled. "'Mon, Dada! Ducks!"

Bobby shrugged at his wife. "We're going to see the ducks."

"Have fun."

Maggie settled down in the grass beside her mother and snuggled into her side. She placed her hand over the gentle swell of Alex's abdomen. "Can I feel the baby move?"

"Not yet, but soon."

Maggie pouted. "I gotta wait some more? I get tired of waitin', Mommy."

"Just like Daddy—always on the go, always wanting things to happen."

"Is that wrong?"

"Of course not. But you have to learn patience, too, baby."

"How do I learn it?"

"By practice."

"So I gotta practice waitin' to get good at it?"

"Just like with anything."

Her brow furrowed in concentration. "What if I don' wanna be good at it?"

Alex laughed and hugged her daughter. "You are always going to have to wait for something or other, Maggie."

"Well, that sucks," she grumbled.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "That what?"

Maggie studied her for a moment. "Was that a Uncle Mike word?"

"Is he the one you hear say it?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes. It's an Uncle Mike word, and I will have a talk with him about it later."

"Did I jus' get him in trouble?"

"No, angel. He does that all by himself, and he's very good at it."

"'Cause he practices?"

Alex laughed. "Yes, Maggie. He gets lots of practice."

Not far away, Tommy decided he didn't want to watch the ducks. He wanted to play with them. So he followed them around the grass for awhile while they scurried away from him. Bobby followed along, careful to limit his movements so he wouldn't startle them into the water. Tom made little quacking sounds as he followed the small flock along the shoreline of the lake. "Wack...wack...wack..." he giggled, and the ducks quacked back at him.

He was entirely content to follow them, quacking and trying to waddle like they did, pretending he was a duck, until a large Labrador came charging into the middle of the flock, barking. "No, doggie!" Tom yelled. "My ducks!"

The dog turned toward him and licked his face. With another giggle, Tommy turned and ran. Obligingly, the dog followed until his owner called him back. He woofed once at the baby, who woofed back. Then he stood on the lakeshore and looked around for his ducks again. Spotting them in the middle of the lake, he pointed. "Ducks, Dada!"

"I see them, Tom."

"Ducks, 'wimmin'."

"Yes, they are."

"Me, too!"

"No, Tom. This is a little deeper than the wading pool at Grandpa's."

"Wanna 'wim wif my ducks."

"Not until you're a little older, tiger."

Tommy jutted his jaw out stubbornly, just like his sister did when she was being obstinate. "My ducks."

Bobby sighed. "We can wait for them to come back."

"No wanna wait. Wanna 'wim."

"No swimming, little man."

He sat down and pouted, and Bobby sat down opposite him, leaning down to look into his face. He frowned at his son. The little boy struggled not to laugh, but he lost the battle and jumped up into Bobby's arms. "Yubu, Dada."

"I love you, too, Tom."

"Wanna pay tag wif Maga."

"Okay. Let's go back and you can play tag."

Once back where Maggie and Alex sat in the grass, he dropped down beside his wife as the kids started chasing each other and yelling, "You're it!" and "No, Maga, you it."

He leaned down and gently kissed her stomach; she weaved her fingers through his hair. Stretching out beside her, leaning on one elbow, he kissed her. "He wants to swim with the ducks."

She nodded. "Maggie thinks waiting sucks."

He frowned. "Mike?"

"You want to talk to him?"

He rolled onto his back in the grass. "Nah. You can. It'll mean more coming from you."

"Here they come now."

When Mike and Carolyn walked up to them, Bobby reached up to help her down onto the grass beside him. Mike dropped easily onto the grass nearby and Alex reached over and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What'd I do now?"

"My daughter just informed me that waiting sucks."

"Did she? And you assume she got that from me and not from him, why?"

"Because she _told_ me she got it from you."

"Oh. In that case, sorry."

"Just watch what you say, will you?"

Carolyn leaned toward him, bracing herself on Bobby's knee. "What do you think is going to happen when our kid starts to use 'Daddy words?'"

"You're gonna smack Bobby?"

"Think again."

"Why do I always get in trouble?"

Bobby grinned. "Because you're so good at it."

Maggie came in on the end of the conversation and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck. "Mommy says you practice lots. That's why you're so good at getting' in trouble."

"She did, did she?" He gave her mother a sarcastic grin. "Thanks, Alex."

"Deny it."

"I would if I could."

Carolyn caught Tommy when he jumped into her arms. "But he can't because it's true."

"Unna My?"

"What is it, slugger?"

"Wanna twinnie!"


	2. His Birthday Surprise

**A/N: This chapter is for Eleanor Zara Sugarbaker, who asked for some romantic Bobby and Alex alone time. I hope this is romantic enough for you. It is also done with my shipper fans in mind. You know who you are :-)**

* * *

Bobby's young life had taught him many things, and one of those things was that birthdays did not matter. Neither did Christmas, Easter, or Groundhog's Day for that matter. Once his mother began to slide into a world of her own reality, his life changed dramatically and not for the better. All his adult life, then, he followed the patterns of his youth. He never celebrated holidays. Oh, he would go through the motions with girlfriends: flowers for Valentine's Day, gifts for Christmas and their birthdays, nice dinners, and so on. And he never forgot his mother's birthday or her Christmas. But none of it held any importance for him...until Maggie was born. Along with many other things, she introduced him to the joys of birthdays and holidays. The first Christmas he had spent with the Eames clan had boggled his mind. It had taken him three days to recover, and Alex still ribbed him about it. But it was a good thing. Love and happiness always were. 

He had always told Maggie that her birthday was the most important day of the year to him, a distinction it now shared with her brother's birthday, and he never forgot that. Likewise, since the first year of their partnership, he had never forgotten Alex's birthday. But he had never let her make any sort of fuss over his...until the night Maggie had been conceived. That birthday had been special, and he had let her make it so, even if he still could not remember how the night had ended. Of course, last year, his early riser had gotten her brother up before the sun and they'd made him breakfast to surprise him. The bigger surprise was what they'd done to the kitchen, which took him over an hour to clean up, and then he'd had to bathe the kids, all before Alex got up, which he barely managed. It had been interesting trying to wash the dried flour and egg concoction out of Tommy's hair. At least Alex got a laugh out of it, which was always worth any effort to him.

This year, he'd made them promise not to make him breakfast. That, he told them, could be their gift to him, if they insisted on giving him something. What he really wanted was to stay in bed past dawn and make love to his wife, but that was not something he could explain to the kids. Maggie had caught them "wrestlin'" a few times, and they'd had to stop their early morning trysts. It was the price you paid when your kids had a tendency to beat the sunrise in beginning the day.

When the children came into the bedroom on Sunday morning, his fifty-first birthday, pouncing on their parents in the bed, Alex got right up with them. After they said happy birthday, she chased them from the room to wait for her at the table and gently coaxed him back to sleep. She was determined he would have one day out of the year when it was all right for him to sleep in...and by 'sleep in' she did not mean until sunrise.

It was ten o'clock when he woke again, disturbed by the fact that his sleep had gone undisturbed by little people for so long. Maggie in particular had little patience for not being with him, and Tommy was getting just as bad. But he was pleased to see a tendency developing in the kids to want to be with both of them.

He took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark denim shirt. Heading out to the living room, he was struck by the silence of the place. He didn't like it. In the middle of the dining table was a note. Alex's neat script read:_ Be back shortly. Be ready to leave when I get home. Love you._

Leave? He turned the paper over. Leave for where? Beneath Alex's note he recognized Maggie's deliberate but unpracticed hand: L_ove you, Daddy._ And adorning the entire page was a blue crayon scribble: Tommy's note for him. He smiled. Carefully folding the note, he placed it in a file in his desk.

He and Alex had both been helping Maggie learn to recognize and form her letters. She was already able to merge sounds to read simple words. She could read her "Sam book" but he wasn't certain if she was reading it or if she had memorized it. He knew he had from reading it to her so often. He could recite several of her books from memory. Yes, he was a father. A good father, he reflected. He had never become the man his father was. That was the second biggest success of his life. The first was his family.

He was watching television when the door opened and his wife came into the apartment alone. His brow furrowed. "Where are the kids?"

She dropped down beside him. "I took them to Mike's. He's going to drop them off at Reggie's later this afternoon."

"Why? And, uh, where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you."

He looked interested. "What kind of surprise?"

"That you'll have to wait and see."

He drew her into his arms. "I don't want to wait."

"You're as bad as your daughter. And too bad because you have to wait. Now come on."

With a soft sigh of resignation, he got off the couch but instead of heading for the door as she expected him to, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She started to pull away, but when he resisted, she relaxed and let him have his way.

* * *

He did have one thing on Maggie, she decided. Maggie might have his restlessness--she was trying to ignore his shifting, like she always did--but he at least had a self-control their daughter had not yet developed. And he wasn't intent on annoying her, like Logan tried to. Once they got on the road, he settled in as best he could and just let her drive. If he'd started in with "Are we there yet?" every two miles, she would have made him get out and walk home. 

He watched the countryside slide by out his window, knowing they were heading upstate and dying to know why. But he had no desire to annoy his wife, and she seemed to want to surprise him. He didn't want to disappoint her by ruining her surprise. They were heading north on I-87 and had already passed the capitol. The more time that passed, the more restless he got, but he was trying hard to contain it. His restless shifting in the car could annoy her and he wanted this to be a good day. He hated when she was mad at him. Besides, good days led to better nights..._oh, hell_...

Four hours into the trip, he finally let his restlessness get the better of him. But he still didn't want to make her mad. He could see Logan making a nuisance of himself by acting like he was two, but he didn't deal with Alex that way. He really had no desire to walk home. So he turned toward her and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Leaning closer, he gently nipped her earlobe. She laughed and pulled away a few inches. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," he breathed into her ear.

"Bobby, I'm driving."

"So pull over."

"We are not teenagers, Goren."

He nipped her ear again and slid his hand over the small swell in her abdomen. "But I'm bored."

"Don't whine."

"Come on, Alex..."

She laughed again. "Give me another hour."

"How about another rest stop?"

Another laugh when he tickled her side. "Cut it out or we're going to have a wreck. How do you want to explain _that_ one?"

"You would let me?"

"No way. Now behave youself for another hour."

He was quiet for a moment before leaning in and nuzzling her neck. She tucked her head against his and said, "This is _not_ behaving."

"Hmm...don't wanna behave...not today...you're a good driver..." His hand started inching up her stomach and she grabbed it. "Bobby!" she hissed.

"I can go the _other_ way..."

She started laughing. "Bobby...stop..."

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet, but I promise you're going to love it."

He sat back with a heavy sigh and she looked at him. "Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting; I'm bored."

She grinned. "Not for long, baby."

He looked at her and she blew him a kiss. With a soft sigh, he settled back in his seat, trying with little success to get comfortable. Sometimes it was hell being a guy...

* * *

He slid out of the car and stretched the kinks out of his back. Looking around at their rural surroundings, he grinned. The cabin was small, with a rustic charm he appreciated. He closed his eyes when two arms slid around his waist from behind, and he covered her hands with his. "What do you think?" she asked. 

He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Very nice, Alex." Turning in her arms, he leaned down for a kiss. "Why Lake Placid?" he asked

"You love the water and you love the mountains. We can enjoy both here. Tomorrow we can head up Whiteface Mountain and spend the day there, and Tuesday we can have lunch by the lake before heading home. I looked at every different kind of lodging they have in the area, and I knew you'd like this best, so here we are. Happy birthday, Bobby."

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "How long have you been planning this?"

"A couple of weeks," she replied, leaning into his caress as he placed a series of light kisses across her collarbone.

"And who was privvy to it?"

She laughed and stepped away from his arms, moving around to the back of the car. Pulling out a suitcase, which he promptly took from her, and a smaller bag, she shut up the car and motioned for him to follow. "Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

She opened the cabin and stepped inside. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering how many people kept your secret."

"Guess."

She was being playful and he loved that. "Mike and Carolyn, because they have the kids and you'd have told them why."

"Right."

He set the suitcase inside the bedroom door and looked around the room. All wood, with comfortable wood-crafted furniture, it consisted of a large living room, small kitchen and a breakfast nook. "Uh, Deakins, since we apparently have a couple of days off."

She nodded. "Keep going."

She sat on the couch and watched him wander around the room, studying it. Some habits were hard to break. He pulled a book from a bookshelf and leafed through it. "Your sister and Aaron. You said Mike was taking the kids over to their place later today." He looked at her. "Your dad's okay, isn't he?"

"He's fine. He's going to be at Jeff and Holly's for a couple of days. Holly is having surgery tomorrow...I told you about it."

He nodded. "That's right. Torn rotator cuff, from playing tennis, right?"

"Right."

"We'll go see her next weekend." He returned the book to its shelf. "Is that it?"

"No. You missed one."

He sat beside her on the couch, and thought about who he could have missed, but he drew a blank. "Who?"

"You're not giving up that easily, are you?"

He leaned closer. "Who could I have missed?" he murmured against her ear.

She laughed and pulled away just a little. "Use that amazing brain to figure it out," she challenged.

"My brain is preoccupied with other things right now." He closed the short distance she had put between them, gently kissing and nipping her neck. "Just tell me," he suggested.

Her eyes were closed as she focused on the path his mouth was burning below her ear. When his tongue teased the hollow at the base of her throat, she softly groaned, letting him ease her back onto the couch. His hand continued what it had started in the car and his question went unanswered.

* * *

It wasn't until they were eating dinner at a small, intimate restaurant that he remembered there was one person Alex had confided in that he had not guessed. "Alex, who else did you tell about this?"

"Have you given up?"

"I can't think of anyone else you would have told."

"What about your daughter?"

That gave him pause as he studied her. "Maggie? You told Maggie, and she never said a word?"

Alex laughed. "She was ready to explode more than once. But yes, I told her earlier in the week. I didn't want her to worry about us, and I wanted to see if she could keep this a surprise. It wasn't easy for her, you know. She tells you everything. But she didn't want to ruin this for you, so she kept quiet about it. I'm very proud of her."

She had no trouble interpreting the look on his face, and she reached across the table to rest her hand on his. "She is growing up, Bobby. You have to get used to that. She starts kindergarten in two weeks." She tipped her head in an attempt to catch his downcast eyes. "But one thing will never change." He shifted his eyes to meet hers as she said, "She will _always_ be your little girl."

That made him smile and she squeezed his hand, but there was a hint of sorrow in his smile. "I-I know she's growing up, but I don't have to like it."

"I'll give you that. But you do have to accept it. Now finish eating. I want to take a walk in the moonlight with you."

His smile widened and the downhearted shadow in his eyes left. He raised her hand to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on the palm of her hand. "I love you, Alex," he said softly. That was something else that would never change.


	3. First Steps Toward Independence

The orange ball hit the blacktop and ascended toward the sky before a little hand interrupted its ascent and sent it hurtling back to the ground. "That's it," Bobby encouraged her. "Now try walking while you do that."

Maggie took three steps before the ball hit her foot and bounced away from her. Tommy ran and grabbed it, trying to dribble it back to her without success. Giving up, he hugged the ball and heaved it toward the basket, clapping his hands as it bounced toward the pole the basket was mounted on. Mike scooped up the ball and tossed it toward the basket, where it rolled around the rim before dropping through the net. With a squeal of joy, Tommy ran toward the ball, giggling when it bounced off his head, staggering him backwards a few steps. He chased it down and carried it toward his mother and Carolyn. "Momma! Anny Car! Ba'ket!"

"Did you make a basket, little man?" Alex asked.

"Uh-huh!"

The two women laughed as Maggie chased down her little brother and steered him back onto the court. "C'mon, Tommy! _This_ way!"

They ran back toward their father and Mike. "They are so cute," Carolyn observed.

"The kids or the guys?' Alex asked.

"Actually, both," Carolyn laughed. "So how is Bobby handling the prospect of Maggie starting school tomorrow?"

"Not very well."

"I didn't think he would. What about Maggie?"

"She's thrilled, but she's worried about him. She's afraid he's going to be lonely."

"But he goes to work every day."

"She doesn't think about that. All she knows is she's not going to be around, and she's worried that we are going to miss her. Tommy's going to be lost, and she's worried about who he's going to play with. But she gets a sense there's something more to it with her father. She doesn't understand it, but she's worried about him, in particular."

"She's so in tune with him, it's scary. Are you guys taking the day off tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to sit outside the school until she's done?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, he's not."

"Did you get everything squared with Deakins?"

"It's all set. When we can't pick her up, you guys can, or he will."

"She's gonna love this."

"Tell me about it."

They had to register Maggie for school in the district where they lived, but John lived outside the city. Given the unpredictablilty of her parents' work schedule, arrangements were made for Mike and Carolyn to pick her up if they could not and take her to her grandfather's. If both sets of detectives were occupied, then Deakins or his wife would pick her up and take her to John's. It was an arrangement that suited everyone.

* * *

Once the kids were sleeping, which was no small feat considering how excited Maggie was to be starting school in the morning, Alex and Bobby sat down to watch a movie. Well, Alex had watched it. She doubted his mind was on the movie at all. She'd even tried to interest him in playing, but, willing as he always was to meet her needs, his heart just wasn't in it. 

She was used to going to bed before he did. She had long accepted the fact that he needed less sleep than she did, especially now that she was pregnant. She wasn't quite as fatigued now that she'd entered her second trimester, but she still needed her rest. Tonight, though, she was concerned about him. After getting ready for bed, she returned to the living room. She watched him wander around the room restlessly, stopping only to look at pictures of Maggie. "Bobby?"

He turned toward her, letting his eyes scan her body. With a small smile of appreciation, he set down his beer and approached her. Gathering her in his arms, he hugged her, gently kissing the soft curve where her neck and shoulder joined. "Come to bed," she suggested.

"In a little while. I'm not tired just yet."

"I said nothing about sleep," she whispered, teasing his lips.

"Give me a little while, baby. I'll be in soon."

She kissed him, sighing with disappointment when he failed to deepen it, as he often did. She couldn't blame him for not being in the mood, and he couldn't blame her for trying to draw him out of his funk. Lightly, she tickled his side and said good night.

"Alex," he called as she got to the hallway. She turned and he finished, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bobby. She will be all right, you know."

"Of course she will."

"And so will you."

"As long as I have you, yes, I will."

She smiled and continued into the hallway toward the bedroom.

* * *

A couple of hours later, he finished what he decided would be his last beer of the night. As he came out of the kitchen, he was surprised to find Maggie standing in the middle of the living room, looking toward one of the bookcases. "Mouse?" 

She looked at him and smiled. "I 'member that pitcher, Daddy."

It was a picture of them playing football in the park. "So do I, baby."

"Will I like kiddygarden?"

"I'm sure you will."

"Then why are you sad? Instead of bein' at Grandpa's, I'll jus' be at school."

Her logic made so much more sense than his own did right now. He squatted down and held out his arms. She ran into them and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "It's hard to explain."

"Will I be a big girl t'morrow?"

"I guess you will."

"But today I'm still little, right?"

"For now, yes."

"And you're sad for me to be a big girl?"

"Something like that."

Her little mind was a busy one. She leaned back to look at his face and laid a little hand against his cheek. "So we'll make one more happy mem'ry while I'm still little. Can you dance with me please?"

She had always loved to dance with him. "I'll dance with you anytime, sweetheart. What song do you want me to put in?"

"It's your turn to pick one."

She never forgot anything. Carrying her to the stereo, he chose a CD and placed it in the tray. As the strains of "My Little Girl" filtered into the room, he held her close, gently swaying and moving around the room until she fell asleep in his arms.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
__Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
__Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you" in the moonlight at your door  
__As I walk away, I hear you say "Daddy, I love you more."_

* * *

Alex woke deep in the night. Something wasn't right. She had expected Bobby to come to bed and wake her for a round of late night snuggling at the very least, but she was still alone in the bed. Getting up, she wrapped herself in her robe and headed into the living room. She should not have been surprised. Laying on the couch, Bobby was sound asleep with Maggie sleeping just as soundly on his chest, her hand buried in his hair. She smiled affectionately and softly sighed. Very gently, she lifted Maggie from her favorite place to be and, cuddling her close, carried her to her bed. She tucked the little girl in without waking her and returned to the living room. Bobby was sitting up, rubbing his face with both hands. He gave her a sleepy smile. "Hey." 

"Hey, yourself," she answered with affection. "Come to bed. I'm cold and lonely."

"We can't have that now, can we?" he teased.

She untied her robe and said, "How about I make you forget your troubles for a little while, baby?"

He studied her wonderfully pregnant body and launched himself off the couch. With a laugh, she turned and ran to the bedroom, knowing without a doubt he'd be right behind her this time.

* * *

When Maggie was excited, she had trouble sleeping. Settled on her father's chest, she slept well. Cuddled in her mother's arms, she slept equally well. But in her bed alone, even with her bunny, she became restless. Every time she woke, she looked toward the window for the sun, but it was being awfully slow today. She knew it was too early for waffles, so she settled back down and returned to sleep for a little while. 

Repeating the cycle several times, she finally got out of bed and went to her window, looking first down at the street, then up at the sky. "Come on, sun!" she muttered. "I gotta go to school today!"

With an impatient sigh, she returned to her bed and snuggled with her bunny. The next time she woke, she was frustrated to see that the sun was still sleeping, but this time she couldn't get back to sleep. It was time to get up, she decided. Dressing in the clothes Mommy had set out for her, she went down the hall to Tommy's room. "Tommy," she whispered. She smiled when the baby opened his eyes. "Come on. It's time-a get up."

While he got out of his bed, she picked out clothes for him. After changing his diaper and helping him get dressed, she led him to the dining room, where she helped him climb into his high chair and set the tray in place. Pushing a chair into the kitchen, she found his bowl, sippy cup and a box of cereal he liked. After dumping cereal into the bowl, she got out the milk and added it to the bowl as well as filling his sippy cup and snapping the lid in place. She'd seen her parents do this a hundred times. Careful not to slosh too much cereal from the bowl, she carried it to his chair and set it in front of him. Then she retrieved his cup. "Eat your brefkiss, Tommy, an' I'll go get Daddy. I promised I wouldn' make waffles by myself any more."

She headed to her parents' room and waited by her father's side of the bed for him to notice her. He didn't disappoint her. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, then at the clock. "Maggie, it's five o'clock."

"I don' wanna be late for school, Daddy. I al'eady got my baby up."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Okay, I didn'. But I did."

"And you got him dressed, too, didn't you?"

"Yes. An' I gived him his cereal. But I didn' make my waffles."

"Good girl. I'll be right there."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Okay, Daddy."

She bounced out of the room and he sat on the edge of the bed. Alex rolled over. "Hey, what's up? Why are you getting up so early?"

"Because someone doesn't want to be late for school, so she's up and she got her baby up, too. Now they're ready for breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Ten after five."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was."

She pressed her forehead into his back. "Let me get up with you."

"No, you go back to sleep for a little while. I'll get you up at six-thirty."

"You know, it's really sad when six-thirty is 'sleeping in.'"

"Isn't it? Welcome to my world." He turned at the waist and kissed her, allowing his hand to lightly caress the swell where his baby grew inside her. "Go back to sleep, baby."

She settled back on the pillows and watched him get up, pull on a pair of sweats and leave the room. Not for the first time, she counted herself lucky to have him.

He stopped before he got to the dining table and studied his children. Tommy was in his high chair, happily banging on the tray with a spoon while he grabbed a fistful of wet cereal with his other hand and shoved it into his mouth. Maggie was sitting at the table, swinging her feet and patiently waiting. To her credit, he had to admit, Tom's clothes matched. Alex had set hers out the night before, so she didn't have to dig through her drawers for anything, which was always a disaster. He was also pleased to see she'd put a bib on the baby.

"Well, good morning, you two."

Maggie grinned at him. "Good mornin' again, Daddy!"

Tommy turned in his seat and said something that ended in "Dada," which he chose to interpret as 'good morning'. He kissed the baby's head and then Maggie's. "So you want waffles?"

"Yes, please."

He looked at Tommy, who held up his fist, dripping with milk. "Se'el an' mik, Dada!"

"So I see, buddy."

"Wanna donut!"

"Of course you do. Finish your cereal first, Tom."

"'Kay!"

By the time he was done feeding and cleaning up after the children and putting the coffee on to brew, Alex was up. An hour later, it was time to take Maggie to school.

* * *

Sitting in her carseat, Maggie looked out the window at the buildings as they went by, unconsciously searching for landmarks. She watched the people on the sidewalks and tried to memorize the way to her school. Ever since Wallace had taken her and Tommy from their grandfather's, she always tried to study the way to and from everywhere they went. She had always hated feeling lost; now she feared it. 

Her stomach began to feel funny as they got closer to her school. Except for the time Wallace took them, any time she had ever been away from her parents, she had always been with someone she knew and trusted. Now she was being sent into a new, strange place, filled with people she didn't know and couldn't trust. Suddenly, school didn't seem like such an exciting place any more, even if she did get a new backpack. Suddenly, her tummy didn't feel so good. "Do I gotta go to school?"

Bobby turned in the passenger seat and looked at her. "What's the matter, mouse? I thought you wanted to go to school."

"I think I wanna stay home with you now, Daddy."

His smile ws soft. "What's wrong, baby?"

How was she going to explain this to him? "I won' know anybody...an' that's scary."

Alex looked at her in the rearview mirror as she rested a hand on Bobby's thigh to settle him. "It's important for you to face new situations, Maggie."

"But what if the mean lady comes back to get me?"

Alex didn't have to look at him to see his reaction to Maggie's question. Her hand tightened on his thigh but he didn't relax. Glancing at him, she met his eyes and the look she saw there made her flinch. Sympathy filled her, and she lightly rubbed his leg. Her mouth set in a grim line, she answered her daughter, "You will never have to worry about her again, baby. She's someplace where she can never hurt anyone. She will never come after you again."

"But what if she comes back to hurt you and Daddy, an' I'm at school an' I can' he'p you?"

"Oh, Maggie..."

Bobby turned around in his seat again to face his little daughter. "You've done more than your share to help, mouse. Don't worry about her any more. Mr. Carver and Judge Burrows sent her away so she can't hurt us or anyone. You will never see her again, baby. So relax and enjoy being in school. There is no one there who will hurt you."

"But what about my baby?"

"He'll be at Grandpa's like always."

"How will I getta Grandpa's?"

"Someone will pick you up from school and take you there. We talked about this. Nothing's changed. Don't worry about it, Maggie. We will always take care of you."

She sighed, searching in her mind for a new approach. "But I thought you didn' wan' me to go to school, Daddy."

"It's not that, baby. School is fine. I just...feel like you're growing up too fast. That's what I don't like."

"But I gotta grow up. I can' stay little f'rever. Don' you wan' me to be a big girl?"

This conversation was getting more difficult for him, and Alex could tell he was beginning to flounder. "It's...complicated, mouse. I want to keep you close to me, safe, forever."

"Okay, Daddy."

Finally, he laughed. "Not so fast there. That's not an option. I said that's what I _want_, not what I can do. Whether we like it or not, you have to go to school."

She pouted. Her fears had gotten the better of her and it was hard to regain her excitement. "If I gotta."

"You do," he said gently.

"Will you come in with me?"

"If I gotta," he teased with a smile.

She finally smiled back. "You do," she answered with a giggle.

Settling back in her carseat, she felt some of her fears fade away. As long as Daddy was with her, everything would be just fine.

* * *

She held tight to his hand, eyes darting here and there as she tried to take in every aspect of this new environment. There were children everywhere and she relaxed a little bit, reassured that she would not be the only child there. There were lots of big people, too, and that was good. Big people were important to keep little ones safe. 

He led her into a big room which was brightly decorated with letters and numbers, apples, worms, books and all kinds of things. There were toys and books everywhere, and lots of kids, too, about her age. A tall lady in a brown dress crossed the room toward them. She had long dark hair and a kind face. She watched her father accept the lady's hand and introduce himself. He wasn't uptight, so she wasn't either, although she was a little nervous about letting him leave her there alone.

After a brief conversation with her father, the lady squatted down in front of her. "Hello, Maggie. I'm Miss Fernandez. I will be your teacher this year."

She had never been one to be shy, but this place was intimidating. She held more firmly to her father's hand, pressing her head into his arm. "Hello."

When his other hand came to rest on her head, she relaxed. Miss Fernendez smiled. "Would it be all right if Daddy left you here with me for a little while? We're going to have lots of fun and you'll make some new friends."

She studied the teacher's kind face for a minute before deciding it would be okay if Daddy left for a little while. "Okay," she consented. She looked up at her father, and he lifted her in his arms. She always felt safe there. "Will you be okay, Daddy?"

"I'll be fine. Will you?"

"I'll be okay. Will you come an' get me later?"

"Of course I will."

"An' Mommy an' my baby, too?"

"Yes."

She hugged him. "I will miss you," she said into his ear.

"I'll miss you, too, mouse. Be a good girl."

"I al'ays am."

He set her down and watched her wander off to explore the room. With a sympathetic smile, Miss Fernandez said, "She'll be fine."

"I know she will. I've been...dreading this moment."

"I understand."

He studied her with intense eyes. "Take good care of her."

"Try not to worry. I've been teaching kindergarten for ten years without a casualty."

He raised an eyebrow at the word casualty and studied her face a moment longer before he finally let a smile touch his mouth. His eyes sought, and easily found, his little daughter, involved in an animated discussion with a boy her size. They were both laughing. Miss Fernandez followed his gaze and said, "His name is Carl."

He returned his gaze to her, a soft almost mournful look in his eyes. "She's...precocious." He rubbed his chin absently. "Call...if there's a problem."

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

He left the room, slowly closing the door behind him as the familiar sound of a school bell echoed through the halls. The laughter of the children in the room was silenced by the closed door.

Alex was leaning against the car, holding Tommy and trying to explain where Maggie was, as he approached them. She was beginning to think that making him take Maggie into the school by himself had been a bad idea. She leaned forward to catch eyes that seemed oddly interested in the sidewalk. "You okay?"

He shook his head and she reached out to gently caress his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his bearings. A small hand touched his lips. "Dada," came a quiet, questioning voice.

He looked at his son, taking him in his arms when he jumped toward him. Tom patted his cheek and he, in turn, nuzzled the baby's neck, making him giggle. Relieved, Alex watched the tension ease from his body. Leaning forward, she kissed them each on the cheek. She knew something that would cheer them both. "Come on, boys," she grinned. "Let's go see the dinosaurs."

Tommy's face lit up. "Raaaaahr!" he growled. "'Ranny rex!"

Bobby growled back at him, always pleased at the prospect of a visit to the museum. "That's right, tiger," he said as he set the excited toddler in his carseat. "Tyrannosaurus rex."

Tommy had taken an interest in dinosaurs and Maggie spent hours playing with him and his dinosaur figures, identifying each of the different reptiles for him. Now he clapped his hands exictedly as he chattered on about Maggie and "'ranny rex". Alex eased away from the school as Bobby watched the building they were leaving behind. He couldn't pull his mind from the fact that they were leaving Maggie behind as well. He never felt this way when she was with John or Mike. This entire event had knocked him way off kilter, and he was struggling without success to regain the balance he had lost.

* * *

Alex could read her husband like a book. All morning long, he had struggled to keep a handle on his unrest, but as the time drew closer to pick Maggie up, his hold was slipping. She watched his anxiety level increase as the morning wore on. As time passed, and Maggie did well at school, she knew he would settle. Eventually, he would accept the inevitable. For now, though, she let him deal with it his way. 

When they got back to the school, he had the door open before she had come to a complete stop. "Patience, Goren," she warned.

"S-sorry, Alex. I-I can't help it. I'm nervous."

"I noticed." She took Tom from his carseat and rested a hand against Bobby's hip as they waited. The contact helped him calm. When her thumb caressed his side where his shirt tucked into his jeans, he couldn't supress the tremor that taunted his muscles. Alex was frustrated that she couldn't understand his unease. "What are you worried about? Are you afraid she'll like it?"

He looked at her with a dark frown and muttered, "No."

When he stepped away and began to pace, she regretted snapping. "I'm sorry, Bobby. Calm down. I'm sure everything was fine."

He just nodded, but he was no longer settled. She sighed and decided to leave him be. She would help him relax later, if he would let her, which she was certain he would.

It was difficult to say who saw who first, but Alex knew just when he spotted her when he dropped to his knee. At the same moment, she heard Maggie's happy squeal and watched her run from the school steps into his arms. She couldn't help smiling. Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight, laying her head on his shoulder.

Alex walked over to them as he stood and leaned up to kiss her. "Hi, Mommy," she smiled.

"How was your day, baby?"

"It was good. You taked care-a Daddy and Tommy."

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

The little girl reached out and ran her palm down her mother's cheek. :Like her father, she derived great comfort from physical contact. Tom grabbed her arm and squealed happily. "Maga!"

"Hi, Tommy!"

After buckling Maggie in her car seat, Bobby turned from the car at the sound of his name. Miss Fernandez approached and Alex returned to the sidewalk after strapping Tommy into his carseat. Bobby introduced her to the teacher, whi said, "Maggie did fine. You were right; she is quite precocious. But she was very worried about you, and she needed reassurance throughout the morning that you were all right. May I asked what you do for a living?"

"We--my wife and I--are police detectives."

Understanding dawned in the teacher's eyes, followed by confusion. "But her mother...?"

Alex smiled. "I haven't had as much of an...issue about Maggie starting school. She knows it's harder on him. She...was traumatized by a separation from him, and she always worries."

Miss Fernandez nodded. "We'll work through it. Maggie will be fine. Most of the time there was no problem."

"Just when she had time to think."

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Alex laughed. "She is her father's child. I think you'll find your biggest challenge will be keeping her mind engaged. Thank you, Miss Fernandez. We'll see you tomorrow."

The teacher smiled at the parents. "Have a good night. I look forward to working with your daughter."

Maggie studied her father intently as he got into the car. "Daddy, will you be sad if I keep going to kiddygarden?"

"No, baby, I won't. I want you to go. I'll be fine."

"But I'm a big girl now."

"I know, but you're still my girl, aren't you?"

"A-course!"

"Then I'm fine."

She smiled and settled into her seat. As Alex pulled into traffic, he leaned back with a heavy sigh. Even now, she realized, Bobby had trouble accepting that anyone could understand him like she did. Reaching over, she interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed. His thumb caressed her hand and she was pleased that some of his tension had eased. Maggie'd had a good day and she liked school. She had taken her first big step toward independence, and both she and her daddy had survived.

* * *

**A/N: Well, folks, that's about it for the fluff for awhile. There will be more here and there, but it's 'meat and potatoes' time...time for the bad stuff to start...hang on...**

**"My Little Girl" is by Tim McGraw**


	4. A Dark Deranged Mind

Mike Logan propped his long legs up on the conference room table and leaned back in his chair. Eames reflected over yet another difference between her husband and his best friend. Logan could make himself comfortable anywhere; Goren could not. The only place she had ever seen her partner entirely at ease was at home. Part of the reason was that Logan simply didn't care. Goren cared too much. While the weight of public opininion did not matter to either man, they dealt with stress in different ways. Logan normally let it roll off his back; Goren let it consume him.

"How's Carolyn feeling today?" Eames asked as she eased herself into a chair near him. It was early October and Barek was due in two weeks. She had just begun her maternity leave at her doctor's insistence, which annoyed her no end.

Deakins was pleased by the timing. He decided, possibly against his better judgment, to let Logan work with Goren and Eames. Although the prospect of Goren and Logan working together made him reach for his antacids, he trusted Eames to keep them out of trouble. Six months pregnant, he was wary about letting her out in the field any more, in spite of the fact he knew Goren would let no harm come to her. At least this way, Logan and Goren could do the legwork and Eames could keep them out of trouble. At least, that's how it was supposed to work. With Logan and Goren, anything could happen. He stocked up on the milk of magnesia and his headache medicine. He also refilled his migraine prescription. When Angie saw the bottle, she'd smiled at him and asked, "Are you letting Bobby and Mike work together again?" He _had_ to be out of his mind.

Logan folded his arms behind his head as Goren came into the room with a folder. "Let me put it this way, Alex. She's home and I'm here and at the moment, that's a good arrangement."

Goren looked at him. "What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" When Goren just looked at him, he sighed. "Okay, okay...you know, I'll be so glad when this kid's born. I made her breakfast this morning. I thought I was doing good. How the hell am I supposed to know she can't eat eggs and sausage right now? She didn't tell me. She says the doctor mentioned it when we saw him last week or the week before but I must've missed that tidbit 'cause I don't remember it. But if I'd just left without at least giving her a bowl of cereal, she'd have been all over me for being inconsiderate. I'm already drinking decaffeinated coffee and snacking on plain, air-popped popcorn. Not even salt, dammit. It's like eating friggin' styrofoam." He looked at Eames. "Do you do that kinda shit to him?"

She looked at her husband. "Do I?"

"No."

She looked back at Logan. "No. But every woman is different, Mike, and there is no predicting how pregnancy will affect any one of us. Even each pregnancy is different."

"Do me a favor. If I get her pregnant again, take care of her for me til the kid's born because I'm gonna go into hiding."

"She's a detective," Goren said with mock severity. "And a damn good one. What makes you think she wouldn't find you?"

"Good point. What makes you think she'd actually look for me?"

Eames grinned. "Good point. Of course, without you around, who would she have to blame things on?"

"You can just shoot me then. Or I can find a nice spot in one of the kids' closets."

Goren finally laughed. "Oh, no. As much as Maggie and Tom would love to have you living in their closets, I'm not hiding you from her. I value my life these days."

Logan grinned at him. "Good for you, Bobby. Of course my life's not worth a plug nickel." He sighed and kicked his legs off the table. "Okay, man, what do we have? All I know is you got called at four, so I got called at four-oh-five." He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that when Goren and Eames got called out in the middle of the night, Maggie and Tom came to him.

Goren opened the folder and spread the crime scene photos across the table. Eames looked away. They brought back visions of the gruesome scene and she wasn't feeling up to it at the moment. A pregnant woman, butchered like a piece of meat on the kitchen floor..."Excuse me, boys."

"She feeling bad?" Logan asked after she left.

"About this crime scene, she is," Goren replied, concerned eyes still lingering on the door she had vanished through. "I, uh, I'm glad you're working it, too, Mike. It'll take some of the pressure off her on this one."

Logan studied each picture closely. "Ah, man...no wonder Alex left. This is...brutal." He looked up. "A one time murder?"

Goren shrugged. "Seems so. We haven't been called on a second one."

"This reeks of psychopath."

"Or rage. Rage can drive someone to...this."

"I dunno...I can't imagine doing this to anyone, no matter how pissed I got. We got a husband?"

"Boyfriend."

"You got a line on him?"

"I don't think he did it."

"Why?"

"He's too broken up, and it wasn't an act. We had to call an ambulance for him when he got home from work and walked in on the scene. An-and this doesn't speak of familiarity. I get the feeling the perp didn't know this victim."

"So it was random?"

"That I don't know yet. We have a list of contacts to go through and talk to. And I'm still waiting for CSU and the coroner to give me a call."

Logan looked through the pictures again and shook his head slowly. "How can a person do something like this? I'm glad I didn't have to deal with this scene." He lifted his eyes to his friend, not missing the shadow that was in his eyes. He knew better than almost anyone how sensitive Goren really was. "Sorry you did."

Goren shrugged. "It's my job."

"Tell me you sent her someplace else to deal with other stuff while you processed this."

"That doesn't mean she didn't see it."

Logan nodded. "It had to be hard for her, especially since she's pregnant now."

"Ask me tomorrow and I'll let you know."

"She hasn't said much, huh?"

"Try not a word."

"How hard did you push?"

"I tried talking to her on the way in, but she shut down on me. I'll talk to her later."

Logan studied the pictures again. "I still say you can't be in your right mind and do something like this. I think it's more than rage."

"It may well be. Like I said, I don't have all the evidence yet, physical or psychological."

"I..."

The door opened, cutting off his thought. Eames stepped into the room, looking pale. Alarmed, Goren was at her side in two strides. "What's wrong?"

"We...we have another one," she whispered.

* * *

Goren looked around the kitchen before he let his eyes come to rest on the victim. It wasn't often his stomach churned because of a crime scene. He turned to his partner. "See what you can find out about the husband or boyfriend or whoever, and talk to the woman who found the body. I want to know what anybody saw." 

Grateful, she nodded and headed away from the bloodied kitchen. Snapping on his gloves, he stepped into the kitchen, careful to avoid the blood that pooled on the floor. Logan was on the other side of the room, examining the door that led to the back deck. This was a nice, middle-class home, not the sort of place where things like this happened. Both men could hear hysterical crying from another room, and both were glad Eames was there to deal with the dead woman's mother, who found her daughter's body. Two CSU techs came into the room and set their kits on the counter. They were seasoned team members and knew better than to interfere with Goren when he was processing a scene. They would have their turn, and they knew the Major Case cops would not disturb the evidence. If anything, Goren was prone to noticing obscure bits of minutiae that would turn out to be case-building evidence, damning for the perp. So they left him alone to do what he did best.

Logan shook his head. "My gut tells me this was the point of entry. Someone surprised this little lady. There are scratched around the locks, but they could be explained by normal use. They look fresh to me, though."

Goren looked at the lead tech, who was leaning against the far counter, well out of the way. "Doorknob."

"We'll get it."

He returned to his examination of the body. Both techs watched him with interest. No matter how many crime scenes this man visited, they both mused, one thing remained the same: the gentle respect he always showed to the victims, dead or alive.

Forty-five minutes later, an ambulance pulled away from the scene, carrying the victim's mother to a nearby hospital. The coroner's wagon had just arrived and, after exchanging information with Rodgers, the three detectives left.

Halfway back to the squad, Goren reached out and touched Eames' cheek. He was reassured when she pressed her cheek into his fingers. He was worried about her. "Are you, uh, okay?"

"Yes, Bobby. I'm okay."

"The M.O. is...identical. I think we're dealing with the same perp."

She was quiet for a long moment. "Look, Bobby...we'll get this guy, one way or another, right?"

"Yes."

"Your police work is sound. We found trace at both scenes. Hopefully, there will be DNA evidence on the bodies...good, solid police work. Right?"

"Right."

"I..." She hesitated. "Bobby, I don't want you to get into this guy's head."

"Alex..."

"I am serious. This one is too twisted, too deranged. I want to get this guy, believe me. And I want him to fry. But I don't want you to understand him."

"But understanding..."

"I'm dead serious about this one. I really don't want you getting into his head."

Logan leaned forward from the back seat. "I'm with Alex here, Bobby. This one's just too creepy, too far out there. We can get him without losing part of you to do it."

Goren ran his hand through his hair and looked out the window. "I-I'll try. That's the most I can promise," he answered.

Sometimes, he couldn't help the darkness that drew him in. Understanding dawned with little effort on his part. Other times, it took a great deal out of him to understand the dark minds they dealt with. There was no way of knowing which it would be. All he could do was promise to try and see where the case took him.


	5. A Difficult Visit

She wasn't having a good day, and she hadn't had one in too many weeks. That was all she could get out of him. As they drove out of the city toward Carmel Ridge, Eames glanced toward the passenger seat. She knew he was annoyed at her, but he'd get over it. He always did. They didn't fight often, but she'd stuck to her guns this time. She wanted to accompany him on this visit. As adamant as she had been about going, he was equally stubborn about her staying home. Ultimately, she won, but he was not happy about it at all, and he had not spoken a word to her since. She decided to let him pout. She was not about to apologize for wanting to visit her mother-in-law. His main argument, and it was a good one, she had to admit, was that she was becoming increasingly violent. The bruises he'd been sporting after the last few visits were a testament to that. But worse than the physical bruises were the psychological ones. Something else was going on, and it was that something else that troubled her.

He always came back late, after the kids were well asleep, and she knew he'd passed time in the bar down the street. It took several days for him to recover from whatever it was his mother had chosen to traumatize him with, and even Maggie noticed his withdrawal. In the past he had gone to great pains to hide it from her, but now, for some reason, that was no longer possible. He still called every day, but she got the feeling he no longer talked to her, but to the medical staff. All he would tell her was that her condition was deteriorating, that she spent more time in a distant reality of her own making. He could no longer reach her.

"Bobby?" His only reply was a soft grunt. "We're almost there. Are you going to tell me anything, or am I just going to find out on my own?"

He was quiet for a long time, and she thought he wasn't going to answer, which just fueled her irritation. Finally, though, he said, "What do you want to know? I told you her condition is no longer stable. She doesn't know me anymore. She hasn't known me for the past two months. She needs more medication than she ever has and they have to sedate and restrain her on a damn near daily basis. All I ever do is agitate her. You're pregnant, Alex. If she hurts you or the baby..."

"I won't let that happen, and neither will you."

Another grumble of displeasure and he returned his attention out the window. She let him go. One thing she had learned over the years was when to push and when to simply let him retreat. This was a time to let him retreat. The remainder of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

Nothing about the facility ever seemed to change, she noticed as they headed down the hall toward his mother's room. Sylvia warned them that she had already been sedated once, just after breakfast. She was coming out of it and they were going to play it by ear. She'd eyed Eames' obviously pregnant stomach, then looked at Goren, who ignored her. Her eyes returned to Eames. "We'll be careful," she promised. 

Once in the hallway, she'd smacked his arm. "You're mad at me. Don't be an ass to the rest of the world."

He frowned at her, but said nothing more, except, "Turn off your phone. If it rings while we're in there, it's not going to be pretty."

She did as he asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what had happened to make him give her that warning. Stopping outside her door, he knocked, and she followed him into the room. Nothing much had changed, except that her pictures were gone. So was the bedside lamp. "Hi, Mom."

His voice was gentle, carefully non-confrontational. Frances eyed him with suspicion, her eyes still glazed from the earlier sedation. When her gaze shifted to Eames, noticing her pregnant belly, her eyes widened and the look in them changed. "Alex." she muttered. "Alex, my dear, you have come to visit."

Eames smiled. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Not well. Not well at all. These damn doctors and their concoctions. They never leave me alone. Where are my babies?"

"We didn't bring them today. The nurses said you weren't feeling well and we didn't want the children to make it worse."

"That was nice of you, but I really want to see them."

"They miss you, too."

"How is my Maggie?"

Eames smiled. "She's fine. She started school and she loves it."

"My boys loved school, too. My Frank, he did something with his life."

_Sure he did,_ she thought bitterly. _He gambled and drank and drugged it away. And this son here, the one who visits faithfully and protects fiercely, who has given you two beautiful grandchildren with a third on the way, who has lived his life with and for the law, he counts for nothing._ But she bit her tongue and all she said was "I wouldn't know about that."

It was the wrong thing to say. She would have been better off giving her lecture. Frances glared at her son. "Because he turned his back on his brother. Anger and jealousy drove my Frank away."

"No, Mom...fear drove him away."

She glared at him. "What would you know about it?"

"He's my brother. I know what he was afraid of. I understand why he distanced himself. And I refuse to enable his problems. I know you think I turned my back on him, but I never did. I just will not contribute to his demise."

Her look did not soften at all. "You are not my son."

He looked away. "Whatever you say, Mom."

"Don't call me that. You may leave now."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, fine. But Alex comes with me."

"No. I want her to stay."

"I don't. We came up here to see you together and we're going to leave together."

"You are an ass, Robert."

"So I keep getting told."

Eames touched his arm, but he moved away, leaning against the wall and not looking toward either woman. "Visit," he muttered, waving his hand. His mother gave him another hard look, then turned her attention toward her daughter-in-law. He shifted his eyes toward them, watching his mother for any sign of violence. Today, she knew who he was, for the first time in more than two months, and she was in hypercritical mode. It figured.

Eames reached forward and held the old woman's hand. She looked frail, although Alex knew better than to underestimate her strength. Her hand was cold, and that concerned her, too. It was at least as cold as she acted toward her son. Frances smiled at her, and there was warmth in her eyes. "Tell me about my grandchildren." She reached forward and laid a gentle hand on the swell of pregnancy where her new grandchild grew. "And about this one, too."

Eames spent the better part of the afternoon talking to Frances about the children while her husband leaned against the wall in brooding silence and watched. She could not imagine that he resented her for this, but she did know his mother's attitude pained him. She did not blame him for that; he deserved much better.

By the time they left, Frances was in a good mood. Her son still was not. He waited by the door as Alex said good-bye, then held the door for her and looked toward his mother. She looked away. Slowly, he shook his head and left the room without saying anything. Once in the hall, Eames looked at him. "Bobby..."

"Please, don't. I don't want to talk about it."

He headed off down the hall. With a frown, she followed. Okay, this was not a time to let him retreat. She waited until they got in the car before she turned on him. "I'm sorry you don't want to talk about it. I do."

He refused to look at her, but when she reached out and touched his cheek, he melted and leaned toward her. She folded her arms around him and held him, gently running her hand over his hair. She could not imagine how difficult this was for him. When he finally sat back, he turned toward the window again. "Today was the first day in more than two months she knew who I was."

His voice was steady, but she knew his emotions were not. "She was very hard on you."

"She gets like that. At least you had a good visit."

"The bruises..."

He shrugged. "She hasn't had a good day in a long time. Today would likely have deteriorated as well. I'm not sure why it hasn't yet, but for your sake, I'm glad."

"She doesn't look good."

He shook his head. "She hasn't been doing well. Tomorrow she's likely to be back under restraints." He sighed. "It's...it's the downhill side of the run for her, Alex. She won't be around much longer."

She ran her hand lightly along his arm, and he shuddered. "You said your brother ran because he was afraid."

"He is afraid...afraid of ending up like her. He seeks escape in any way he can find it. He thought the further from her he got, the safer from her disease he would be."

"He didn't develop it, did he?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Is she really that disappointed in you?"

He nodded. "Apparently."

She rested her hand over his, then started the car. "Well, I'm proud of you," she said softly. "And the kids are, too. That counts for something."

He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "It counts for everything, Alex." He sighed softly. "I, uh, I need to see the kids."

"Then let's go home."

As an afterthought, he pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on. It powered up, then beeped at him. He frowned. "Four messages..." he mumbled. He hit the voicemail button and listened. "We, uh, we need to go to Carver's office. Now."

"It's Sunday."

"This is important, according to the captain. He sounds more upset with each message. We'd better go see what this is about."

She sighed. "All right."

A bad day was about to get much worse.


	6. We Had to Do Something

Ron Carver was not a man who was easily upset. In all the years they had worked with him, even hopping mad at Goren, they had never seen him lose his cool. They had never seen Ron Carver sweat. So when they walked into his office, and the unflappable ADA was pacing behind his desk, they were taken aback. They were also unnerved by the bottle of Milk of Magnesia sitting on the table in front of the captain. Usually, when he took to swigging antacids, Goren and Logan were to blame, but when he tried to find anything that they'd done lately to cause the captain this much upset, Goren came up empty.

"Please sit down," Carver said, motioning around the room in general, distracted.

The two detectives exchanged nervous looks. Eames sat down; Goren did not. Deakins spoke next, addressing them both but looking directly at Goren. "I want your word you will not leave this room until we finish here."

Eames looked back at her partner and he met her eyes. After an uncomfortable moment, he nodded. They returned their attention to Carver and Deakins, and they waited. Carver began. "We tried to get in touch with you, but please understand that we could not wait."

He fell silent and looked at Deakins, who frowned at him. With a sigh of resignation, he said, "Right now, Logan and Barek are on their way north with Maggie and Tom. The chief of detectives has a cabin in Maine, and they are heading there with the children." He headed off Goren's protest by saying, "You trust Logan and Barek. I would not have sent them with anyone else."

Eames frowned. "Carolyn is due to deliver any time."

"Which is why they went together. Otherwise I would have probably kept Logan here."

"Why?" Goren asked. It was one word, spoken quietly, but filled with an undertone of menace.

Eames grabbed his hand and squeezed, relieved that he did not pull away. His attention was fully focused on Deakins, and it made the captain uncomfortable. "They're safe now."

"You got the chief involved?" Eames asked.

"He got himself involved. When he found out...he called me and offered the use of his cabin."

"Found out _what_?" Goren demanded. "Why weren't they safe to start with?"

Deakins knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to wait much longer, and he threw the ball back in Carver's court. Goren did not like this understated game of 'You tell them;' 'No, you tell them.' He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know now. "Why did you send them out of town?" he asked, his quiet voice once more filled with an unspoken threat, and a promise that he was not going to wait any more.

Carver and Deakins knew him well enough to know how close to the edge he could get when things went south, and they always trusted Eames to keep him from losing it, but these were their children...and the threat was very real. The ADA sighed and softly spoke a name that filled them both with deep dread. "Nicole Wallace."

Goren's voice was tight. "She's in _prison_, Mr. Carver. A life sentence, remember? You forced my daughter to testify so she could be put away for good."

"Ah, well, let's revisit that..."

Eames jumped to her feet and stepped between her husband and the ADA. "_Listen_ to him," she hissed, balling her fists into his shirt to get his attention.

He looked at her, met her eyes and knocked his anger down a step. "Fine. Talk fast, Mr. Carver."

"Sometime during the past week, she and three other prisoners went missing. They immediately put the facility into lock-down, but there was no sign of the four inmates. We are investigating why Riker's failed to inform us of the escape. We found out around lunchtime today. When we could not get in touch with you, we called Logan. He told us you had gone out to Carmel Ridge and the children were with him. We put him on the alert and waited a little longer. When another two hours passed and we still could not contact you, we decided it was playing with fire to wait any longer. She has been out too long as it is."

"How long?"

Deakins was impressed by his calm, but knew him well enough to see the fury broiling just below the surface. "Probably Tuesday."

"Probably??" He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his hair, concentrating on his partner's hands, pressed firmly into his chest. His voice was calmer when he spoke again. "Today is Sunday. Has she made a threat toward the kids?"

"Not a direct one, but there's more," Deakins went on. He slid a folder across the table toward them. "Crime scene report from Friday's second scene. They lifted a partial. Friday night, it came back as a possible match for Nicole Wallace. Because we were never informed that she escaped, the possibility was discarded. When we finally got the notification, the print was red-flagged. I got it about an hour ago. The kids were already on their way by then. Two more partials came back as possible matches to two of the convicts that escaped with her. The third convict was already found, dead. I told them to go back over the evidence from the first scene with a fine-toothed comb, but we're saying the same perp is responsible for both, and it looks like Wallace is involved."

"Both victims were petite...both in the last trimester of pregnancy..." Goren was talking more to himself than to anyone in the room. He had pulled away from Eames and was pacing restlessly along the bookcases that lined the wall near him. "She knows, Alex. She knows you're pregnant. Call your father now."

Eames didn't hesitate to pull out her phone. Relief flooded through her when he answered. "You're sure you're okay, Dad?"

_I'm fine, honey. What's wrong?_

"We had an escape at Riker's. I want you to go to stay with Reggie. Right now. Get out of the house."

_What about the kids?_

"They're safe. I want you safe, too. Please."

_Honey, I'll be fine. _

"We can't be sure of that. It was Nicole Wallace who escaped. Please, Dad."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. _You and Bobby..._

"We're going to do our job. Don't worry about us. Please go to Reggie's."

_All right, Alex. I'll go._

"Now, Dad. I'll call you tonight. Love you."

She looked at Deakins as she closed her phone. "He's going to go to stay with my sister."

"Good. I sent unmarked cars to your place and Logan's, to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Alex." She didn't like the tone of his voice. It was subdued, almost apologetic. She turned to look at him, sensing what he was going to say before he spoke another word. But she let him speak. "Maybe you should go to join the kids."

"No."

"Alex..."

"Absolutely not. I am not leaving you to face her alone again. It's been an unmitigated disaster every time."

"Send Logan..."

"No, Bobby. I am staying with you this time. I've had it. I am going to put an end to this once and for all."

Fear cut into him like a white-hot knife. "Alex..."

She waved him off. "Don't. I'm done discussing it." She turned back toward Deakins and Carver. "What happens when Carolyn goes into labor? Maggie's a bright kid but don't expect her to deliver a baby."

In spite of themselves, Deakins and Carver laughed. Deakins shook his head. "Nothing like that. When the time comes, Angie will go up to stay with the kids."

Goren had stopped his pacing and was looking out the windows behind Carver's desk. The captain's voice was soft and filled with concern. "Bobby..."

"You sent them to Maine..." he started.

Deakins was quick to defend his decision. "We had to do something. You trust Logan..."

"You think we can't..." he trailed off as the realization of their situation struck him. Nicole Wallace had gotten to his children once. Maggie still lived in fear of her getting them again. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool glass. No...he could not protect his children. And now he had his pregnant wife and her vendetta to worry about. He couldn't protect her either. Not against the threat of evil Wallace presented. Very softly, he muttered, "And you're right..."

When her hands came to rest on his back, he did not react. "Bobby, don't. You know better."

"Do I? Tell that to Maggie when she has nightmares about Wallace coming back to get her. And her nightmares have come true..." He finally looked at her. "Two women and their unborn babies have died because of her animosity toward me. She has clearly communicated a threat to you, Alex. I don't know how she found out you were pregnant..."

"Bobby..." She indicated her belly. "I can't hide it, and she's been lurking around the city for five days."

Goren turned and looked at Carver and Deakins. "Are you absolutely certain Logan got them out of town undetected?"

"I sent an unmarked with them."

"Are you certain?"

Deakins tossed his phone at him. "Call him."

Goren flipped open the phone and dialed, waiting. _Logan._

"Where are you?"

_It's about damn time you called._

"Don't fuck with me, Logan. Are you sure no one followed you?"

_Absolutely. The unmarked had a hard time following me. Don't worry, man. Your kids are safe and I'll keep 'em that way, I swear. You just get that psychopath so we can come home. You trust me, don't you?_

Goren was silent for a long moment. "You have no idea, Mike. Thanks. Do they know anything?"

_Are you nuts? Of course not. I may not be too bright, but I have_ some _sense._

"I didn't mean anything by it. Just...take good care of them. How is Carolyn feeling?"

_Miserable, but it's a constant state right now. Ow! Sorry. She's touchy, too. Look, man, do me a favor?_

"What?"

_Watch your back. Don't let her drag you under. Please don't make me have to tell Maggie something bad happened to her daddy._

Logan trusted him implicitly to keep Alex safe. It was keeping himself out of harm's way that his friend questioned. "I'll be fine. You just take care of them."

_You know it. I'll call you when we get there._

"Be careful."

He closed the phone and handed it back to Deakins. The captain said, "One more thing."

Goren's eyes narrowed. "What now?"

"Because she's an international fugitive, the FBI has gotten involved."

Eames frowned. "I thought she was granted citizenship."

Goren shook his head. "Elizabeth Hitchens was granted citizenship. Not Nicole Wallace."

"Exactly," agreed Carver.

Goren was still restless but his anger had settled to a simmer. "I will not entrust my kids to the FBI."

"They will not be protecting the kids. Logan will. The FBI agents will be working with you. Cooperate."

Goren sighed in frustration and annoyance. "Are we done here?"

Deakins looked at Carver, who shrugged. He had nothing else. What they'd told this couple was plenty. The captain nodded. "We're done. I want you in my office first thing in the morning to pick up your FBI team."

"I feel so fucking much better," Goren growled as he headed for the door.

Eames shrugged at Carver and Deakins, then hurried after her partner, concern hammering in her chest. She caught up to him at the elevators and smacked his arm. "Do _not_ make me run, dammit."

"S-sorry, Alex."

They stepped into the elevator. "Listen to me, Bobby. We'll get her. But if you get careless, then she's going to get you first. Keep your cool about this; let's work _with_ the team of agents Deakins got for us and it'll all work out. We don't have to worry about the kids. Mike and Carolyn will take good care of them, and the kids will be happy to spend time with them. They won't be all stressed out. So just take a deep breath and stay calm."

"I-I'll do my best, but you are in more danger than I am." His eyes shifted to the swell of her pregnancy. "Both of you are."

"I will try to stay out of the action as much as I can, but I _will_ back you up all the way. I don't trust anyone else to do that. Not with Nicole Wallace involved. If you're careful and watch out for yourself, too, that will minimize the danger the baby and I are in."

He seemed to settle as the elevator doors opened. "Maybe we shouldn't stay at home. It would be a simple matter for her to find out where we live."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"We can get a room someplace."

She gave it some thought and finally consented. "Whatever will make you feel better, Bobby."

He rested his hand on her back as he held the door leading to the street open for her. His fingers trailed across the back of her neck and she heard his soft voice whisper past her ear. "I love you."


	7. A Second Chance

Barek got out of the car and stretched. She looked around at the surrounding wooded area, then up the slope from the parking area to the cabin. It was a large, well-kept cabin, with a huge screened-in porch, not that mosquitoes were likely to be much of a problem at this time of year, but it would be a nice place for the kids to play. She stepped away from the car and looked through the naked trees toward a lake several hundred yards from the cabin. There was a bite to the air that had not yet reached New York and she shivered. She was surprised when her fleece-lined jacket settled over her shoulders and strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Warm lips pressed into the side of her neck and she shivered again, though not from the cold. Leaning back into his embrace, she said, "It's nice here."

"You expect anything less from the chief? Of course he'd have a sweet vacation home."

She tipped her head back to look at him. "You don't like the woods."

He moved his head down to nibble at her neck and she laughed. He spoke into her skin. "I don't like _being_ _in_ the woods. That doesn't mean I don't like looking out a window at the trees."

"And what makes you think Maggie and Tom are not going to want to play in the woods? I certainly can't take them out to play right now."

He pulled back from her and gave a resigned sigh, his face reflecting his displeasure at the thought of playing out in the woods. "You know...if I actually collected on everything that guy owed me since we became friends, I'd live like a damn king for the rest of my life."

"Give it up, cowboy. You'd do as much for these kids as he would."

"Yeah, yeah...I'm wrapped around so many damn fingers it's not funny."

He kissed her and stepped back to the car, opening the back door to unbuckle the baby from his car seat. The kids had slept for the last half of the ride, which he knew meant they'd be up half the night asking for their parents, but Barek refused to let him stop anywhere and wake them. It didn't take a genius to guess who was going to be staying up with them, either. As he pulled Tom into his arms, Maggie's eyes popped open and she looked around. "Where are we?"

He straightened out of the car as Barek leaned in to unbuckle Maggie. "We're on a little vacation, sweetheart," she answered.

"But where are Mommy and Daddy? An' I gotta go to school."

"Don't worry about school, bunny." He kissed Tom's head when the baby snuggled into his chest, looking around at the trees in wide-eyed wonder. "You'll be back there before you know it."

"But where are Mommy and Daddy?"

He looked at Barek for help and she answered, "Mommy and Daddy are just going to spend a little time together, Maggie. They're fine and you can talk to them later, okay?"

Maggie hopped out of the car and looked around. Then she rested a hand on Barek's stomach and said, "But what if your baby wants to come out? He can' come out inna woods."

"There's nothing any of us can do about that. He'll come out when he's ready, and he won't be born in the woods. Don't worry. Everything will be fine, baby."

She met Logan's eyes and prayed that she had not just lied to this trusting child. He was hoping the same thing as he set Tommy down and walked to the back of the car to get their bags from the trunk. "Unna My?"

"What is it, buddy?"

"Wanna twinnie, pees."

Logan laughed; he couldn't help it. "After dinner, pal."

Barek smiled at the little boy who resigned himself to a Twinkie-less afternoon. "Come on, Tom. Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

"'Mon, Unna My! Is cold! Brrr..."

"I'm coming, buddy."

Maggie had climbed onto the bumper beside him and reached into the trunk. She grabbed a bag of groceries and slid down to the ground. She smiled at Logan. "I'm a big girl," she explained.

She carried the bag toward the cabin and Logan watched her sadly. It was a good thing that she was growing up, he supposed, but he was totally with Goren on this one. They were both going to miss the little girl she was leaving behind.

* * *

Eames sat at her desk with her coffee—decaffeinated—and her danish. She drew comfort from the long-standing routine. She looked across the desks at her partner. He had felt somewhat better last night after talking to the kids and then receiving Logan and Barek's reassurances that everything was fine and she was not in labor yet. With all that was going on, she was surprised by his concern for Barek, although she should not have been. She had not missed the connection he seemed to have with her. Both were brilliant and intuitive, and Barek's profiling skills were much better honed than hers or Logan's. They had improved over time as Goren worked with her to sharpen them. Aside from that, she was soon to be his best friend's wife and the mother of his child. 

She had to laugh at Logan's sense of timing. Knowing his Irish Catholic background, Barek had suggested they get married before the baby's birth, but he had balked at that, insisting they wait. He assured Barek that he _wanted_ his long-dead mother to turn over in her grave. But he had naturally confided in Bobby the real reason for his delay.

"_What the hell's the sense of getting married if you can't _really_ enjoy the honeymoon?"_

_Goren laughed. "You're an idiot."_

"_As I recall you didn't even have a honeymoon."_

_He shrugged. "Didn't need one. All I ever needed was her."_

"_Yeah, well, I'm looking forward to a damn honeymoon."_

"_You gonna take the kid with you?"_

_Logan gave him an odd look. "Sometimes I really wonder about you, man."_

Now, Eames watched him as he turned over page after page in the file they had on Nicole Wallace. She had asked him not to get into this perp's head, not knowing that he was already deeply there. But this time simply could not be as bad as the last one had been. There was no way. The kids were safe, and they'd have FBI backup. They'd get her with no blood shed...except maybe Wallace's. Every time that psychopath showed up, she felt that she lost a piece of Bobby to her, and she was no longer willing to sacrifice him. But her pregnancy was an added complication for them both. Although she was not willing to sacrifice any more of him than Wallace had already taken, she was also not willing to place any risk on their unborn baby, who was being threatened, in both their minds.

She studied his face, intense, concentrating...and she knew he was thinking the same thing. But in his mind, she was certain, Wallace was also threatening her. Telling him not to worry, that she could take care of herself, was pointless. Those were among the few words she spoke that he never heard.

The door to the captain's office opened. "Goren, Eames, come in here."

He followed her into the office and stopped at the sight of the two men seated in front of the captain's desk. "Oh, good," Deakins said at his reaction. "You remember Agents Mahoney and Gordon."

"Uh, yes, I do."

He accepted the hands extended toward him by each agent. How could he forget the two agents he and Logan had ditched in Massachusetts to go chasing after the ghost of a threat that had proven all too real? Mahoney smiled. "It's been almost two years now, hasn't it?"

"Uh, yes, it has."

Gordon grinned. "Your little guy's getting big, huh?"

A smile drifted across Goren's face. "Yes. Both kids are."

Deakins said, "Gentlemen, this is Goren's regular partner, Alex Eames."

They shook her hand, both of them eyeing her pregnant stomach. "Uh, Captain Deakins," Mahoney began.

Goren moved to the other side of the room, leaned back with his arms folded over his chest and waited for the fireworks to start. He'd already seen this show, but it would be a pleasure to watch it from the position of a spectator and not a participant.

Deakins feigned innocence, but he knew as well as Goren what was coming. "Yes, Agent Mahoney?"

"Um, Detective Eames is pregnant."

"You noticed...very good, agent."

"Um, given the nature of the crimes, do you think it's wise..."

"Agent Mahoney."

_Uh-oh... _Goren had been on the receiving end of that tone before and it was never a good thing. His relief at not being the target did not prevent him from generating sympathy for the man who was about to be. "Mahoney..." he began, shaking his head in warning.

Eames turned toward him. "Shut up, Goren," she snapped.

She was going to nip this particular problem in the bud and she did not need his help to do it. He raised his hands in surrender and motion for her to continue. She glared at him, not missing the amusement in his eyes, and she gave him a look that promised she would deal with him later. She looked at Deakins, who had leaned back in his chair and made no motion to stop her. She turned back to Mahoney. "Agent Mahoney, given the nature of the suspect, I am very much expected to be a part of this case. To fill you in...Nicole Wallace has been a thorn in the side of the NYPD for too many years. She first came to our attention back in late 2002, and she has chosen to pit herself against my partner periodically over the years since then. Last year, she kidnapped our children and almost killed him. So do not expect me to take a back seat or to sit on the sidelines. If you have a problem with my involvement, the FBI can send another agent to take this case. Do you understand me?"

He had enough sense, Goren was pleased to see, not to argue with her. "Loud and clear, detective."

He looked at Goren, who shrugged, then at Deakins, who smiled. "Any questions, Agent Mahoney?"

"No, Captain."

"Agent Gordon?"

"No, sir."

He motioned toward the door. "Get going, then, and get her back into custody, quickly, so those children can come home."

Goren's face hardened, but he said nothing. He moved past the agents and headed back toward his desk. Eames sighed softly and went after him. Gordon leaned toward Mahoney as they stepped out of the office. "Something tells me this won't be as much fun as it was last time."

"Fun? Did you enjoy Nebraska, Gordy?"

"It wasn't our fault they ditched us."

"No, but it _was_ our responsibility. Let's not lose these two. They are our chance to redeem ourselves."

They followed Goren and Eames to their desks where Goren returned to his file. Gordon motioned his head toward Eames' stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Six months. Enough to no longer fit into my clothes, but not enough to be totally restricted from duty like I was last time you met my partner."

"Partner or husband?" asked Mahoney as he pulled up a chair.

"Both. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Just curious."

Gordon reached over her shoulder and picked up a picture of the children from her desk. He showed it to Mahoney and grinned. "So...your little guy is almost two now, isn't he?"

"Yes," she answered, liking the younger agent while still maintaining an annoyance at his partner.

"And the little girl?"

"Five," Goren answered without looking up from his file, just to prove he was paying attention. "She started kindergarten this year."

Eames smiled when he looked up and met her eyes. She felt reassured when a soft smile touched his eyes and played with his mouth, even if it did not come fully forth. With affection in her voice, she said, "It has been a challenge to her teacher, keeping her mind occupied and interested. We have always said she is her father's child, and she constantly proves it."

Goren snorted softly in amusement, but he didn't say anything. Mahoney slid his chair closer to the big detective. "We weren't any better briefed this time around, Bobby. Your captain said you guys were the best ones to tell us what we're facing."

Goren pulled out a file from beneath the one he was studying and handed it to the senior agent. "These two murders are the handiwork of the psychopath my partner was telling you about. Her name is Nicole Wallace, and she escaped from Rikers last week with three other inmates. One of them was found dead. The other two, we are guessing, are under her spell, so to speak."

"Under her spell?"

He sighed softly. "Nicole is a true psychopath."

Eames added, "She murdered her three-year-old daughter in a jealous rage."

"A jealous rage? Jealous of what?"

Goren leaned back in his chair. "She saw her daughter as competition for the affection of the child's father."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hers is a...twisted psychopathy...involving jealousy, rage and sex. She is incapable of distinguishing between love and hate, beyond the intensity of emotion each inspires."

Eames took up the explanation. "She has tried repeatedly to sink her claws into Bobby, and it infuriates her more each time she fails. In a way, it makes her more determined to get him, because she knows she can't have him and something unattainable drives her crazy. She likes to think there is no person, male or female, she cannot seduce."

Back to Goren. "She uses sex as a tool to get her way, and gender is no obstacle. She is incapable of feeling positive emotion; she feeds on darkness and misery."

"A devil woman..." Mahoney offered.

"Very much so. Twisted and warped in the worst way."

The senior agent accepted the file from his partner and looked through it. They watched the color drain from his face. "You can't be serious. A _woman_ did this?"

Goren returned to his file. "If you can call her that. She gave her humanity up a very long time ago."

Eames was watching him. She was going to lose him again while they searched for Wallace and her comrades, one male and one female. This time, however, she refused to allow him to retreat entirely into himself, into her head. She was going to maintain a connection to him one way or another. She preferred an intellectual connection, but if she had to resort to a physical one, so be it. Whatever it took to keep him with her and remind him that there was still more to the world than the evil Wallace's soul was saturated with, that was what she was determined to do.


	8. A LongAwaited Arrival

Deakins agreed with Goren and Eames' decision not to stay at home. When they finally caught up with Wallace, he wanted the situation as much in their favor as possible, and that was not going to happen once Wallace found out where they lived. He breathed much easier knowing the children were safe, and he felt comfortable with these two FBI agents. They were determined to make up for letting Logan and Goren take off two years ago. He had never considered himself to be a target of Wallace's, but the woman was so unpredictable, he went ahead and sent Angie to Maine. Then there would be no rush when Carolyn finally did go into labor. The last time he talked to her, he felt fairly well convinced the process was beginning. There was nothing they could do—baby Logan was going to be born in Maine.

* * *

Eames had gone to talk to the FBI agents about Nicole Wallace while he took a shower. He didn't need ESP to know she wanted to talk about Wallace's self-imposed connection to him. Well, maybe it would better prepare the agents for what was going to come. Then he wondered if anyone, himself included, could ever be prepared to deal with Nicole Wallace.

When the phone rang, he grinned at the caller ID and dropped back onto the bed as he answered, "How's Maine?"

_Remote and wooded. I hate it. I have to lean out the window with a coat hanger to get a damn signal up here._

"Bullshit."

_Well, almost._

"How are the kids?"

_Fine. Maggie is helping Carolyn and Angie in the kitchen and Tom is at the table, dissecting a Twinkie. That filling turns to cement when it dries out, do you know that?_

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. And do you have any idea whose fault it is that we both know that?"

_Hey—I don't see you saying no to him when he says 'peees.' At least we're trying to stick to his dessert schedule._

"His what?"

_His dessert schedule. Maggie said he gets a jelly donut after breakfast, a Twinkie after dinner and a piece of fruit after lunch. When did you guys start that?_

"She told you that?"

_Yeah. What's wrong?_

"Nothing. Let me talk to her."

_Hold on. _

Goren heard Logan call the little girl to him. _Hi, Daddy!_

"Hey, mouse. I miss you."

_I miss you, too. How's Mommy and my new baby?_

"They're fine."

_How are you?_

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I miss you guys."

_I know. We miss you, too. Why did you an' Mommy stay in New York? It's lotsa fun here inna woods, an' Aunt Angie came last night so she can take care-a us while Aunt Car'lyn has her baby._

"Um, what's this about a dessert schedule for your brother?"

_Oh...I jus' thought he needed to have a banana or a apple sometimes. My teacher telled us fruit is good for us. I thought it would be good for Tommy, too._

"So you told Uncle Mike he had a dessert schedule?"

_He should, shouldn' he?_

Goren laughed softly. "I suppose you're right. Tommy is very lucky to have you to watch out for him, mouse."

_He's my baby. An' I'm gonna have two more babies to watch soon._

"Yes, you are. Help Aunt Angie take care of Tom while Uncle Mike and Aunt Carolyn are busy at the hospital, okay?"

_A-course I will! Uncle Mike said we could come to the hopsital to see my new baby!_

He smiled. "That's a good thing, baby. Let me talk to Uncle Mike now."

_Daddy?_

"What, Maggie?"

_Why are you an' Mommy in New York and not here with us?_

He had hoped to get away with not addressing that. He should have known better. With a deep sigh, he said, "We just needed to spend some time alone, baby girl."

_Because you were fightin' over Gramma?_

"What?" _Shit._ Did that kid miss _anything_? Of course not—as his wife so frequently pointed out, this little girl was very much his child. "No, mouse, not at all. That argument was over a long time ago. Mommy and I don't stay mad for long. This has nothing to do with Grandma."

_How is Gramma?_

How did this conversation deteriorate from Tommy's dessert to his mother? "She's still not feeling well."

_Did she hurt you again?_

"Hurt me? Maggie..."

_I see things, Daddy. I know that Gramma's brain sickness makes her hurt you sometimes. _

He couldn't stop the tremor in his body. "Th-things, Maggie?"

_Bruises that you didn' have before. And your eyes are al'ays sad when you come back from seein' her._

He was silent for a long moment. He'd only thought she hadn't seen... "I'm fine, Maggie. No, she didn't hurt me this time. No new bruises." Physical ones, anyway. There were always new psychological ones. "Mommy and I are fine, I promise."

_So why can' I go to school?_

"Because I need you to take care of Uncle Mike for me."

_Oh. Why didn' you tell me that before? Okay, Daddy. I can do that. I love you! Kiss Mommy an' her tummy for me!_

There was a moment of silence as she gave the phone back to Logan. _Whoa...you okay, man?_

"Not really. Hug her for me, Mike. Please."

_Not a problem. These kids are not wanting for affection, I promise. You and Alex okay?_

"For the moment. Remember the FBI agents Gordon and Mahoney?"

_Yeah. Why?_

"They've been assigned to help us on the case."

_Really? I feel a little better. They're good guys. It wasn't their fault you're smarter than they are. Tell 'em I said hi._

"I will. Hug my kids for me, Mike, and tell them I really miss them."

_Not a problem. I guess I'd better go clean up Twinkie Man. Take care of yourself, Bobby. Don't let her get to you. Get her first._

"I'm trying."

_Let your wife know that she's your focus and not Wallace. She worries about that._

"I-I know. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Let me know if anything happens with Carolyn."

_I will, believe me. Good night, buddy._

"'Night, Mike."

He closed the phone and rested his arm across his forehead. The phone slid from his fingers onto the bed but he didn't notice.

* * *

Gentle fingers through his hair drew him back from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to look at his wife. A gentle smile lit a well-loved face. A soft hand caressed his cheek. "Hug me, please," he whispered.

She leaned over and let him fold his arms around her. Her hands lightly stroked his sides. "What's wrong?"

"Um, M-Maggie doesn't miss a damn thing, Alex."

She looked alarmed. "She knows about Wallace?"

"Uh, no, not that. But she has seen the bruises Mom has given me. And she noticed we had a fight over her. She was afraid that was why we didn't go with them, because of that fight."

"You reassured her, didn't you?"

He played with her soft hair and felt his tension start to ease. "Of course."

"They're all right, aren't they?"

"Yes. Um, did you know Tommy has a dessert schedule?"

"A what?"

"Maggie's teacher said fruit was good for her, so she thought it would be good for Tom, too. She told Mike he has a dessert schedule now. A jelly donut after breakfast, a Twinkie after dinner and a piece of fruit after lunch."

Eames laughed and he felt most of his remaining tension slide away. He tightened his arms around her. She kissed his cheek and waited for him to turn his head toward her, which he did. Another kiss began to stir a different kind of tension in his body. She asked, "Is Angie there yet?"

"Where?"

She poked him playfully. "At the cabin."

"Oh...yeah...she got there last night."

"Good. Carolyn can focus on having the baby now. Angie will take care of the three kids."

He laughed softly. "Can I focus on you now?"

"Is that really what you want to do?"

"Oh, yes..." he murmured.

He needed her and she knew it. But more than that, she needed him, needed this connection so she could sleep reassured that Nicole Wallace was _not_ the woman on his mind.

* * *

The ringing of the phone disturbed the solace of the night three days later. Their investigation had stalled and they were no closer to Wallace than they had been before they knew she had escaped. Goren knew full well they would not find her until she was ready to be found, but his gut told him she was still in New York and the threat to Alex remained. So he kept his partner close and by day, they tried to find Wallace. At night, they dealt with the aftermath of his spending the entire day within the warped mind of Nicole Wallace. Eames was reassured that she could draw him out, but she couldn't chase away the nightmares and it troubled her to no end that Wallace continued to haunt his dreams.

He jerked awake and groaned, reaching for the phone. "Goren."

_Hi, Daddy._

"Maggie?" He looked at the time. 3:24. He tried to chase the sleep and the aftermath of his nightmare from his mind. "What's wrong, baby?"

_Nothin'. Uncle Mike asked me to call you. He taked Aunt Car'lyn to the hopsital. He was a little... _She didn't know the word to explain how harried Logan had been._ ...busy._

It was the best she could do, but he understood. He knew how it was when the labor began and he knew how Logan was about Barek. He wished he could be there with his friend to settle him down, but he had to be satisfied with long distance support. Another reason to resent Nicole Wallace. "Bobby?"

Her voice whispered past his ear and he turned to kiss her. "Carolyn's gone into labor," he answered.

"And _Maggie_ called you?"

He shrugged and returned his attention to the phone, moving it to his other ear so Alex could hear the conversation. He placed his free hand over the swell in her abdomen, smiling when the baby kicked. "Thank you for calling me, Maggie. Why are you up?"

_I waked up when he falled down-a stairs._

"What?"

_Aunt Angie said he was trying to move too fast and it gotted away from him._

Goren laughed softly. "Go back to bed, mouse. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, and so does Mommy."

_Okay, Daddy. Tommy and I love you and Mommy, too. Here's Aunt Angie._

He heard Angie talk softly to the little girl and give her a kiss. He forced down his resentment that he was not there to kiss her himself. _Hello, Bobby._

"Hi, Angie. Everything okay?"

_Fine. _

"He fell down the stairs?"

_Not all of them, but, yes. He was a little...frantic. He's never done this before._

"I've never done that..."

_You don't tend toward panic, Bobby. He's very uncertain and she was in pain. You know how he is when she's impatient with him._

He laughed again. "I'll call him."

_He could use that. And don't worry about the kids. They're fine._

"Thank you, Angie. Good night."

He closed the phone, then reopened it to dial. It rang twice. _Why the hell do you have to be there? Or more to the point, why do I have to be here, in the fucking middle of nowhere?_

"It'll be fine, Mike. Calm down."

He heard several deep, huffed breaths. _Okay...I'm trying._

"Don't hyperventilate. Slow down." He paused and tried not to laugh. "You fell down the stairs?"

_Shut up, asshole. I was trying to hurry and I'd just woken from a dead sleep._

Goren laughed again. "You need to calm down."

_I'm not you, okay. I don't do this family stuff very well. What the hell am I thinking? What kind of father am I going to be? I can't even handle the damn delivery._

"You'll be a great dad. Ask Maggie and Tom. When I'm not around, who do they go to?"

_Alex._

"You know what I mean."

_Yeah, yeah...but this isn't part-time. When the difficult questions come up, I can't tell this kid 'Go ask your daddy.' I will_ be _the daddy. That scares the shit out of me._

"You're not alone, Mike. There are two parents here. Carolyn will help you."

_And you? Suppose I need something in the middle of the night and I can't ask her?_

"Mike, what time is it?"

Another deep breath, quickly released. _Yeah, I see your point._

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Where's Carolyn?"

_They're checking her out. They sent me out of the room. The word sedative came up._

"From the doctors?"

_No. From Carolyn. _

"You'll be fine. Just remember to breathe and let it out slowly."

_And when she smacks the crap out of me for doing this to her?_

"Just smile and agree. This isn't the time to start an argument. She might just shoot you when you get home if you try to argue with her when she's in the middle of delivering your baby."

_Ah, something to look forward to. Thanks._

Another chuckle. "It'll be fine, Mike. Calm down."

_That's easy for you to say. You're 500 miles away, well out of range. _

"Do you have any idea what I would give to have you here...or to be there with you?"

There was a moment of silence as Logan put himself in his friend's position. _I know, man. I...wish you were here, too._ His voice became muffled as he spoke to someone else. _I gotta go. She's asking for me. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but I'd better go. I'll call you later._

"Remember what I said. Try to stay calm. Everything will be all right."

_If I start freaking out, I'll call you._

"Good luck, Mike."

_Thanks, Bobby._

He closed the phone and pulled his wife closer. "I hate this," he whispered. "They should be here."

"I know, but remember that they are _safe_." She lightly rubbed his chest until he drifted back to sleep. Then she let herself return to sleep as well.

* * *

Gordon and Mahoney knew something was up. The entire squad seemed to be on edge. Goren in particular was restless and anxious. After lunch, which consisted of pizza that no one seemed to have an appetite for, they sat in the conference room with Goren and Eames, going over several new reports from the CSU team.

Goren paced on one side of the room, while Eames watched him, no longer telling him to settle down. Either she decided it was pointless or her own anxiety level was approaching his. When his phone rang, they were surprised it finished the first ring before it was in his hand. "Goren."

_Hi, Daddy!_

He sat down heavily. "Hi, baby." He set the phone on speaker and pointed at Gordon. "Get the captain, Gordy." He returned his attention to the phone. "Is everything okay?"

_We're at the hopsital, inna waiting room. Aunt Angie telled me I could call you._

"Aunt Carolyn hasn't had her baby yet, honey?" Eames asked.

_Hi, Mommy! No, not yet. Uncle Mike doesn't look so good. He doesn' like waitin'. _

Goren sighed. He could just imagine how Logan was doing; he hated waiting. "Put Aunt Angie on, sweetheart."

_Okay. Hol' on. _There was a moment of silence as she handed the phone to Angie. The conference room door opened as Gordy returned with the captain. _Hi, Bobby._

"Hello, Angie. I've got you on speaker."

_Jimmy?_

"I'm here, sweetheart. How is Carolyn?"

_She's exhausted. They both are. I had Maggie call because the baby just crowned. I thought you guys would want to be here...as close as we can get you, anyway._

"Thank you," Alex replied. "That was thoughtful. How is Mike?"

_He is the perfect example of a stressed-out father in waiting. But I think he'll survive. I don't know how he feels about that, though. Hold on..._

They heard voices in the background, then Maggie's excited voice came over the phone's speaker. _Mommy and Daddy! I gotta new baby!!!! _she squealed._ A new baby boy!_

Goren buried his face in his hands in relief as Eames hugged the captain. Then she sat beside her partner and laid a hand on his arm. He turned his head to meet her eyes, then pulled her into an embrace. Logan's voice replaced Maggie's. _Bobby?_

"I'm here, man. Congratulations."

_Can I collapse now?_

"Did you hold the baby?"

_Not yet. _

"Then no. First, how is Carolyn?"

_Exhausted, but fine._

"Good. Now go hold your son and call me later."

He could hear the beaming smile in his best friend's voice. _Sean Michael Logan. How's that sound?_

"Perfect, man."

Eames and Deakins both added their congratulations before Logan terminated the connection. Deakins went out into the squad room to make the announcement. Mahoney asked, "Is that what's been going on with everyone? Logan's a dad now?"

"That's it. Barek went into labor during the night."

Gordon smiled. "Tell him we're happy for him. You gonna relax now?"

Goren grinned. "A little. I'm not going to be fine, though, until we knock out this case."

Mahoney nodded in sympathy. "Let's get back to it, then. Then you can hug the little girl that belongs to that sweet little voice."

There was nothing Goren wanted more than to hug his children. He leaned over to kiss his wife gently, then he turned back to the file.

* * *

Maggie carefully approached the hospital bed, uncertain. She was very excited, but apprehensive. Logan lifted the little girl in his arms and hugged her close. He kissed her cheek. "It's okay, baby girl."

He set her on the bed beside Barek, who held her small son in her arms. Barek drew her closer. "Look, Maggie. This is Sean."

She reached out and touched the baby's little hand. His tiny fist curled around her finger. "Hi, Sean. Look! He likes me!" She looked at her brother, in Angie's arms. "Look, Tommy. We've got a new baby!"

Tom clapped his hands. "Baby!" he giggled.

Maggie studied the pink face beneath a head of dark curls. "He's got hair like yours and mine, Aunt Car'lyn. It's curly."

"That's right, and it's thick like his dad's." She smiled softly. "He looks like his daddy."

Maggie smiled and looked at Logan. "It's a good thing, Uncle Mike, having baby Sean to love."

He kissed her head and ran two fingers along Sean's round little cheek. He opened his mouth, searching, and Logan smiled. "It's a very good thing, bunny."

He never would admit how much he envied Goren his family, even though he was never excluded from their circle. Having a family of his own opened a different pathway in his heart, though...one that had been closed until now. This was a very good thing.


	9. Discord

Eames was used to getting to the squad room early. It was part and parcel of being married to, and working with, Bobby. The FBI agents, however, were not used to such an early start, and they were a little disgruntled. So she bought them breakfast in an attempt to appease them, and to apologize for her husband's better-than-average work ethic. She promised them lunch, too.

She was a little concerned that Goren disappeared into the conference room shortly after they arrived, but she wasn't surprised. So far, she was reassured by the fact that he did not remain buried in Wallace's mind at night. They made a call to Maine after work every day, and he was able to have a fairly animated discussion with Logan and the children. Afterwards, he was able to focus solely on her before they went to sleep. His nights were still deeply troubled, and it bothered her that Wallace was the one who visited those dreams. She could find little solace in the fact that they were nightmares. She was disturbed by the fact that Wallace was there at all. He had no control over his dreams, she knew, but she was still bothered. She was able to keep it carefully hidden from him, though. The last thing she wanted was for him to take a guilt trip because of her. He set forth on them readily enough on his own...and she had no desire to become like his mother.

She had just entered the conference room with the two agents. They spread out the crime scene reports on the table and once again studied the photos on the wall. The door opened and Sandoval stuck his head in. "Goren, Deakins needs to talk to you on line one."

Goren nodded and waved at him. He got up and went to the desk in the corner of the room, picking up the phone. "Goren."

_Bobby, someone broke into your apartment last night. CSU is on the way. I'll meet you there._

He was quiet for a moment as the captain's words registered. "Uh, okay. We'll see you...in a few minutes."

He hung up the phone, frowning. "Eames," he muttered. "We need to go."

He started for the door as she looked up. "Go where?"

"Home. Someone broke into our place last night."

Mahoney and Gordon followed them out of the room.

* * *

There were two patrol cars outside the building in addition to Deakins' car. Eames waited for the elevator, but her partner didn't have that kind of patience. He headed for the stairs. Mahoney and Gordon stayed with Eames; neither man was inclined to chase the long-legged detective up the stairs.

When the elevator stopped on the third floor, the apartment door was open and the hall was empty. In the apartment, Goren had on a pair of gloves, kneeling beside a smashed picture frame. Every picture in the room was in a similar state. Books were strewn about along with the children's toys. Eames stepped up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. There was a tense tremor coursing through his muscles.

He rose silently, met her eyes and headed down the hall toward the bedrooms. Deakins stepped up to Eames' side. "One of the neighbors heard noises at about four this morning. She knew you guys weren't home, so she called it in. The responding patrol got here too late to apprehend anyone, and once they realized whose apartment it was, they called me."

The captain went with her to Maggie's room, which was similarly trashed. Eames slowly shook her head. "She keeps an immaculate room," she groaned.

Tom's room was untouched. They proceeded to the master bedroom. The room was a wreck. Clothes—all hers—were torn and scattered among broken pictures and knick-knacks. Goren was leaning against the window frame, looking out onto the city street below. He did not move when they came into the room. Eames advanced to his side, resting her hand on his arm. "Bobby?"

"It was Nicole," he said softly, with confidence. "W-we need to find out more about the inmates who are with her...who they are and how inclined they would be to remain loyal. If she can't rely on them, or if she doesn't trust them, we'll find them soon enough, and they'll never be of use to anyone again."

"This isn't your fault."

"We should...go around to Logan's. See if she's been there. I-I'm inclined to think yes." He moved away from the window. "Let's get out of the way and let the team do their job."

"Bobby..."

He shook his head and stepped away, moving past Deakins and the agents without comment. Eames hurried after him and the men followed her. Mahoney leaned toward the captain. "Is he always like this?"

"Intense? Yes. On the edge? Not usually, but you don't understand the nature of this perp. Unfortunately, he does."

* * *

Goren slid the key into the lock, turned it and stepped into Logan's apartment. He was not surprised to find it in the same state that their apartment was in. Living room, bedroom, nursery...all trashed...things broken as if in a rage. And that was exactly the sense he got from both apartments: rage. "She's furious," he commented. "I've removed my family from her reach, and she can't handle that."

"She knows where Dad lives...but she didn't head right there when she escaped."

"She wanted to know for certain I knew she was free before she moved on the family, and she now regrets waiting. I'm sure she went there first, but in the light of day, she wouldn't have done anything, especially once she figured out they're not staying there right now. When she found out we figured her out first, and did something pre-emptive..." He shook his head. "She isn't used to that. I can only guess at her rage...and her jealousy when she found out about your pregnancy. You...you are still at risk, Alex."

"And so are you, Bobby."

He waved a hand, dismissing her concern, which aggravated her. He continued to underestimate the threat Wallace presented to him, and that both concerned and angered her. "Damn it, Goren," she snapped. "After everything she's done, you _still_ don't get it, do you? She's dangerous, and she has her sights on you. Her misplaced obsession _will_ _not_ prevent her from harming you, dammit! She almost killed you, twice, last year. What the hell makes you think she won't try again if given half a chance? Blow off her threat to you, if you must, like you always do. But think about me, and think about your children, if you can't think about yourself. Think about the trauma that would be inflicted on our family if Nicole took you away for good. It's bad enough that she has the ability to take you away at all." She headed for the door. "Come on, guys."

The FBI agents hesitated for half a second before they followed her out the door. Deakins watched Goren lean against the wall and stare at the ceiling, letting his wife leave with the agents. The captain was surprised that he trusted Mahoney and Gordon to protect her, but he obviously did or he would not have let her go. "Bobby...?"

He shook his head. "I deserved that. She's right." He sighed. "I-I'll see you back at the squad room. Make sure CSU knows to process this place next. And...and we need to get someone in here to...put everything back in order."

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk. I'll be fine."

"Did anything Alex had to say even register with you?"

"I need to clear my head and my anger, or I'll be useless."

Deakins decided it was time to step in, to use the authority he had earned—just about the only authority Goren respected. "How useful will you be dead?"

"Captain..."

"No argument. You'll come back to the squad room with me. I will do everything in my power to make certain Nicole Wallace does not make a widow of your wife and take you away from your children. I owe your family that much. Come on. You can find another way to clear your head."

He started to argue, but Deakins ignored him. With a soft growl of frustration, he followed his captain.

* * *

Eames was alone in the conference room when he walked in. She was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still angry.

"I work here," he replied. "Where are Mahoney and Gordon?"

"They went to get lunch. You're on your own."

"Fine. I'm not hungry."

He sat down and flipped open the file, his own anger simmering. After a few moments, he muttered something to himself. Eames glared at him. "Do you want to share with the class, Goren? I'm not as well versed on the mind of Nicole Wallace as you are."

His eyes narrowed. "I was just noting that she's made no contact yet. That isn't like her."

"And you're feeling...neglected? Ignored?"

He stood a little more forcefully than he had intended and his chair slammed back into the wall. He watched her turn away from him, trying to interpret the meaning behind her words. When his mind settled on jealousy, his anger slipped away. She had absolutely no cause to be jealous of Nicole Wallace, but somehow, in her mind, she thought she did. They were taking a turn down a road he had no desire to travel. He had to reassure her _now_, before things between them really did deteriorate.

He stepped up behind her and lowered his mouth closer to her ear. "Don't," he murmured.

Then he did something he rarely ever did within the confines of the headquarters building. He turned her toward him, sliding his hand behind her head and drawing her against him. He gave her no chance to pull away, covering her mouth with his and kissing her, hard. He intensified their contact, pushing his tongue past lips that had relaxed against her will. When a soft moan escaped into his mouth, he pressed his body firmly into hers, so she would have no doubt that she was the one he wanted, needed and loved. Reluctantly, he stepped away, leaving no doubt in her mind of just what she did to him, even with her anger.

Moments later, before either had a chance to recover, the door opened and the two agents stepped into the room. As he stepped away from her side completely, he muttered in her ear, "Please, don't doubt me."

He moved to the other side of the room as she headed for the door, passing the confused agents and heading toward her desk. They watched him drop into a chair and turn his attention to the crime scene photos. "We interrupted something," Gordon said, a note of apology in his voice.

"No," Goren answered. "I said all I had to say."

Somehow, the agents doubted it was conversation they had interrupted, and they felt badly about it, sensing the discord between the couple. They also sensed that things between them were not the way they usually were, but they were at a loss to help set them right. Gordon placed a pizza box on the table and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Goren did not look at him. "As long as Nicole Wallace walks free, nothing is okay, Gordy. My children are five hundred miles away from me, and my wife is even further. No. Nothing's okay."

He placed his head on his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. Neither agent knew what to say, but Gordon felt he had to try saying something. "Bobby..."

The door slammed open behind him, startling him. Goren looked up. Eames stood in the doorway, her face pale. "We have another one, guys," she said, her voice tight as her eyes settled on Goren. It disturbed her that she could not read the look on his face.


	10. Caught in the Middle

He pulled on his gloves as he slowly walked around the body on the kitchen floor. One more victim, just like the rest...and also his fault. He could not get that out of his mind. Just like the women she murdered six years ago, when Eames was pregnant with Maggie... murdered because he gave them something he had never given Nicole—himself. Now, three pregnant women dead for a similar reason: another woman had him and now carried his child.

Her jealousy and rage were reaching epic proportions, and he was not going to tolerate any more deaths on his account. She was going to contact him after this one...she had to...and he was going to put a stop to it. He wasn't sure how, but he was. Then Logan and Barek could bring their baby son home and he could get his children back. There were few things in life he wanted. He wanted his children back and his best friend home, but more than that, he wanted his wife to stop being angry with him. He could not help being the object of Wallace's obsession. She argued that he was as obsessed with Wallace, but that was simply not the case. His obsession was not with Wallace. It was with getting the woman back where she belonged—behind bars. All right, once, he had to admit, he _had_ been attracted to her. She had once been beautiful, before hatred had warped her into someone he no longer recognized. The attraction was long gone, and Alex did not understand that. Now, his interest was not in Nicole Wallace but with her psychopathy. There was a huge difference that he could see clearly but his partner could not, and he didn't understand why. He wasn't a teenager, and he gave up other women as soon as he knew he had her. He still noticed beauty, yes...but in his mind there were none more beautiful than his wife. He was faithful, and he always would be. He had too much to lose, and Alex was at the top of his list.

He looked at her as she came to stand in the doorway to the room, staring at their latest victim. Her face was more pale than it had been before. He crossed over to her and touched her elbow. "I've got this. See who found the body and talk to the family." He moved closer, bent over so he could see her face. She looked sick. "Do you need to get some air?"

She nodded, afraid to speak and embarrassed by what she saw as weakness. When his hand cupped her cheek tenderly, she felt tears rise and she fought them down. His soft voice caressed her ears. "It's all right, Alex. You're allowed to feel this way. Take the guys with you and come back in when you're ready. I'll talk to the family when I'm done here."

"You don't need to carry my weight, Goren," she snapped, a little more harshly than she intended, and she regretted it when he pulled back just a little. It was enough for her to know she'd stung him. "I'm sorry, Bobby," she added. "I...need to be able to do my job or what good am I to you?"

Again he drew closer. "You have no idea," he murmured. "Go get some air."

She felt...vacant...when he stepped away and she had to fight down an irrational urge to go after him. Catching a glimpse of the body he was blocking from her sight changed her mind quickly. "Come on, boys."

Gordy asked, "Shouldn't one of us stay here with him?"

"The crime scene boys just got here," she said, hearing their voices in the living room. "They can keep Bobby company...unless you particularly want to help him in there." She paused to swallow a mouthful of bile. "If you're feeling in any way squeamish, though, following Bobby around a murder victim is _not_ something I would recommend."

Both agents followed her out of the house. She sat down on the porch steps and took a few deep breaths. Gordon sat beside her and Mahoney stood near her at the bottom of the stairs. Their presence was oddly comforting, but even more than that was the interaction she'd just had with her partner. At the scene of a murder, he always hyperfocused on the victim and the scene. Sometimes she thought a bomb could go off nearby and he wouldn't notice. But he had noticed her and her discomfort with the nature of this crime. And he had taken the time away from his victim to comfort and reassure her. Then she had snapped at him for catering to her...but he understood. Always, Bobby understood.

* * *

It took him awhile, but he finally managed to draw his mind away from his wife to concentrate on the victim. She had a pretty face. This one was not blonde, but she was petite. He forced his mind away from drawing comparisons and began doing his job.

Halfway through, one of the CSU techs came into the room, face stricken. It was unusual for one of these guys to get shaken by anything. He stepped to his side. "What's wrong, Gary?"

"The...neighbor who found her...she told us the father and son weren't home. She was wrong."

Goren closed his eyes. "Where?"

"Upstairs. Do you want me to get Eames?"

"Are they...together?"

"No. The little boy is in his room and his father's in the master bath. He'd been shaving."

"See if she feels all right with starting in the master bath. I'll take care of the boy. If she's not feeling up to it, just let her talk to the neighbor."

"Right."

When he was done with the kitchen, he headed upstairs, stopping first in the master bath, where he leaned against the wall, watching Eames kneeling beside the man's body across from Gordon. "All right in here?"

She looked up and nodded. "I'm fine now. Rodgers is on her way."

"Good. I'll...start in the other room."

"Bobby?" He stopped and turned back. "What's going on here?"

"I-I said she hadn't contacted me...I was wrong. This is her method of contact. As her rage grows, her crimes will also escalate."

"Until what? She takes on a whole Lamaze class?"

"I don't know, and I don't plan to find out."

"We can't protect every pregnant family in New York."

"No. We can't. I...I need to get one step ahead of her...and I'm not sure how to do that. I can't get a grip on this...this amount of rage."

"I'm not sure I want you to," she answered quietly.

"I...have to."

She met his eyes and she knew he was right, no matter how much she hated to admit it. And she really hated losing him to Nicole Wallace in any capacity. "We'll talk about it later."

"There's nothing to talk about."

She studied him for a moment, then turned back to the body before her and spoke quietly to Gordon. With a soft sigh of resignation, Goren turned away from the bathroom and started toward the child's bedroom. He'd managed to piss her off again. He couldn't win for losing with this case, and he was damn sick of being caught in the middle, between his wife's jealousy and Nicole's rage. And he had no idea what the hell to do about it.


	11. Setting Him Straight

He climbed into the passenger seat as she slid behind the wheel. When her hand moved toward the ignition, he grabbed her wrist. She stopped but did not look at him. He tipped his head forward but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

She snapped her head toward him, eyes blazing. "For what? What the hell are you apologizing for?"

She had him there. He really had no idea. So he took a shot in the dark. "For giving you any cause to be jealous."

Direct hit...on the wrong target..."What? Why the hell would I be jealous of Nicole Wallace? Bobby, what is wrong with you?"

He sighed, frustrated. "I..." What was the use? "I don't know," he said lamely. He leaned back in his seat, feeling utterly lost with the world at large. He hated like hell being at odds with her, and he felt displaced without the children around. He didn't even have Logan to go to. He was lost.

She started the engine and pulled away form the curb, checking the rearview mirror to be certain Gordon and Mahoney were behind her. She pulled out her phone and threw it at him. "Call your daughter."

"What?"

"Maggie, remember? Call her."

"I know who my daughter is," he snapped. "That was just kind of random."

"No more random than me being jealous of Nicole."

"I'm sorry, Eames. I have no other explanation for why you're angry with me."

"Bobby, how the hell can you be so brilliant and yet so utterly clueless all at the same damn time?"

He snapped the phone open. "It's a gift."

He dialed the phone and looked out the window as it rang. _Logan._

"Hey, man, how's it going?"

_Damn, Bobby, I'm exhausted. I tell you...I don't know what I'd do if Angie wasn't here to chase Maggie and Tom. I thought newborns slept 20 hours a day._

"Cats sleep 20 hours a day. Newborns sleep when they're tired."

_Then this kid's never friggin' tired. Three days old and he has_ your _sleep patterns. What's up with that?_

"Does he cry a lot?"

_Hardly at all. Just when I put him down unless Maggie's there to talk to him. He just looks around, like he's studying everything. He takes after his mother, thank God._

"Give him a chance."

_Don't go there, pal. I don't want him to take after me._

"It wouldn't be a bad thing, Mike."

_You weren't there when I was a kid._

Goren laughed softly. "He's gonna be fine."

_I hope so. I mean I'm his dad...God, that sounds weird._ He sighed, an exhausted sound. _I'll be glad when Carolyn feels better. Maybe I'll get more than twenty minutes of sleep at a stretch. How the hell do you do it?_

"I guess it helps that I don't sleep much to begin with."

_If I didn't know you so well, I might worry._ He paused for a moment. _How is it going there?_

"We...we had another vic."

_Aw, man...no._

"Yeah."

_How are you and Alex?_

He hazarded a glance at his wife. "Not so good. I keep fucking up."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"I don't want to talk about it. Is Maggie there?"

_Not at the moment. She went to the store with Angie. They actually have stores up here._

"Have her call me later, will you?"

_Sure. Is something wrong, Bobby?_

"Right now...everything is wrong. I don't...I can't..." He sighed and ran a frustrated hand over his hair. "I can't do a damn thing right at the moment. Look, I'm not gonna bother you with this now. I'll talk to you later."

_Remember what I told you?_

"What?"

_She feels angry and uncertain when Wallace is around. There's something about that psycho that messes with you, and she hates that. I can't say I blame her, either. She needs reassurance that you're okay. Give her that._

"I-I'll try. Thanks, Mike. Kiss the kids for me."

_Gladly. Later._

He closed the phone and handed it back to her. "So what was the point of that?"

"It got your mind turned away from things, didn't it?"

"For a minute."

"I'll take what I can get."

"Alex..."

"Don't, Bobby. Just listen to me. I hate it when you have to lock horns with her and it has nothing to do with jealousy. You should know by now that I trust you implicitly. I know that she uses sex as a weapon, but she's not going to succeed with you if that's all she's got. It's the mindfuck she gives you every time she interacts with you that I resent. I know I can't keep up with your little game and I will never try. But every time she goes at it with you, she takes part of you with her when she leaves. That's what I resent, losing any part of you to her." She hesitated. "And it's only because I love you that I care at all. Don't lose yourself in her rage, Bobby. Please...if you love me..."

That was a trump card she had never played before, and he almost resented it. Almost. He would have if he didn't understand where it was coming from. "I have to step out from behind the wall, baby," he said softly. "I have to lure her in. That's the only way we're going to get her."

"The hell with that. You are not going to step into the line of fire again, Goren."

He knew that the only place this was going to get him was deeper in trouble, so he let it drop. "We'll figure something out," he said. "But we have to get her back behind bars soon."

"I know."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence. He broke it after a few blocks. "I'm still sorry."

"What for?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation? As I recall it got me in trouble."

"You started it. Both times, in fact."

"Well, this time, I'm sorry for being insensitive, and for making you mad."

"Do you know why I was mad?"

"Yes, I get that. There's not much I can do about it, because things are what they are, but I do understand. And I'm sorry I can't fix it."

"You can't fix the world."

"But I can try to keep my little corner of it from blasting itself apart, can't I?"

"Meaning me?"

"Meaning us. Please, Alex...just accept my apology and stop being mad at me. I can't take that. Not now."

She kept her attention on the street ahead of her as she turned into the parking garage and drove to one of the upper levels, which was mostly empty. Miserable because of her silence, he never noticed. She remained silent as she pulled into a parking spot, turned off the ignition, and yanked out the keys. When she got out of the car, still without saying a word, he sighed softly and gave up. He didn't know what else to do. _Dammit..._

He got out of the car, slammed the door and turned toward the rear of the vehicle. And she was right there. She leaned up and slid her arms around him, pulling him down toward her so she wouldn't have to stretch so far to reach him. Pressing her lips firmly against his, she kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth before he could withdraw. He always worried about her reputation around here and was careful to maintain a strict decorum anywhere in the vicinity of the headquarters building. She always said he was being ridiculous. After all, everyone knew she'd married him, and that went a long way toward repairing his image as a freak. Now, she was giving him no chance to argue. She pushed him along the side of the car, past the front bumper, where he stumbled into the wall. She shoved his shoulders into the cool cement and continued to tease his tongue with hers. He was completely overwhelmed and had no clue how to respond except to return her kiss. She pulled back slowly. After a couple of light kisses, she withdrew completely, leaving him frazzled. "Now what did you have to say?"

All he could do was shake his head. His voice had gone on hiatus with his brain and he had no idea when they'd be back. She nipped his lower lip. "I fucking love you," she hissed, but there was no venom in her tone. "And don't you ever forget it."

He watched her walk toward the elevators, stunned. He slid down the wall to the floor, propped his elbows on his knees and clamped his hands behind his head. A soft groan was all he could manage.


	12. A Perceptive Child

Goren remained where he was, doing his best not to think. Thinking just got him into trouble lately. Maybe if he just sat there until she came back out of the building he'd be all right. He was fine right where he was...until his phone rang. With a muttered swear, he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. The office...it figured. "Goren."

"Get up here now," came the captain's voice.

"On my way."

He knew that tone, and he knew better than to argue or delay. He got to his feet and jogged to the elevator.

* * *

Something was wrong. He knew it as soon as he spotted Eames with her head on the desk, Gordon and Mahoney lingering about behind her, clearly uncertain. Deakins had pulled up a chair and sat beside her, leaning closer to talk to her. He didn't miss the relief the FBI agents showed when they saw him. "What's wrong?" 

Eames lifted her head and looked at him. He met her eyes and cocked his head. She held out a folded paper to him and said, "I was just served with a court order."

He frowned and stopped in his tracks, his mind racing as he stared at the paper. Reaching out, he took it and unfolded it. She watched him as he read the order. "Martin Coleman...?" He looked up at her, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"I went to school with him, but I haven't seen him since my last reunion." When he didn't look away, she added, "Yes, I dated him."

He returned his eyes to the court order. According to the paper in his hand, Martin Coleman, or someone claiming to be Martin Coleman, was claiming paternity of Maggie and Tom and demanding visitation rights. The judge was ordering them to produce the children for paternity testing. "This was filed in the Bronx," he muttered. "She's trying to get us to bring them out of hiding." He shook his head and returned his eyes to his partner. "How would she know you dated Martin?"

"All she'd need is a copy of my high school yearbook. We dated junior and senior years."

"But why go back to high school?"

"You tell me."

He was at a loss. He tossed the court order onto his desk and began pacing, hand clamped on the back of his neck. Slowly, he shook his head. "I am not bringing them back to New York until she's back in prison."

Deakins said, "I've already talked to Carver. He's looking into it. He'll see what he can do."

"If this doesn't work, she'll just try something else," Eames said reasonably.

"Let her try whatever she wants. I am not bringing my children into the crosshairs. It's bad enough you have to be here."

"Don't start," she warned.

"I'm not," he replied, raising his hands, palms out to emphasize his point. "It was just an observation."

The last thing he wanted was to get into another argument with her. He was so tired of fighting and his resentment of Wallace grew for the discord she was causing between him and his wife. He couldn't remember the last meal he'd eaten, though he hoped Eames hadn't noticed that. He simply couldn't find his appetite lately.

He was still trying to figure out how he could draw Wallace out without increasing the risk to his partner and their unborn child, but he wasn't about to tell her that. She'd chew his ass all over again, and he'd had quite enough of that. He didn't want to exclude her in any way; this was her case, too. But this was Nicole Wallace they were dealing with, and her goal was to destroy him. Taking his life wouldn't do it, she knew, although she would delight in what that would do to his daughter, in particular. No, the only way to destroy him would be to take Eames and the children from him, permanently. And that was exactly what she'd set out to do. His stomach tightened again.

Eames watched him continue to pace, understanding part of his turmoil but unable to offer any reassurance. "Captain," came a voice from across the squad room. "Mr. Carver on line two."

Deakins grabbed the phone and carried on a brief conversation with the ADA. He was frowning when he hung up. "I'm sorry, guys. The judge is adamant that you produce both kids. But Carver said hold on before you do anything. He's going to talk to Maggie's friend Judge Burrows and see if he can help. So sit tight."

"No way..." Goren was shaking his head and his pacing gained more energy.

Deakins silenced him with a gesture. "Sit tight, Bobby. Let Carver work on it."

"We need to get her back. She has to be in prison or my family will never be safe. Hell, I don't even know that they're safe with her behind bars." Head lowered, he rubbed the back of his neck and muttered to himself, "What have I done?"

"Bobby..." Deakins began, but he stopped when he realized Goren wasn't listening. He looked to Eames for help, but she was watching her partner, deep concern in her eyes.

Goren continued to shake his head and pace. "This is...not acceptable...I am _not_ doing this..."

Gordon and Mahoney watched him, uneasy. They remembered how Goren was when separated from his family, and he was not doing well now with his children three states away. The difference now was that Eames was there, and they trusted her to handle him better than they had been able to, even with Logan's help. Ultimately, Logan had simply gone along with him. Eames, however, would be able to convince him to cooperate with whatever they decided was best for everyone, whether he agreed or not.

Ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of the busy squad room, Eames stood and stepped up behind him, into the path of his pacing. Turning, he ran into her. Instinctively, he grabbed her to keep her from tumbling backwards from the force of his body ramming into her. Ignoring his muttered apology, she rested her hands on his hips and said softly, "We are not going to put them at risk, and this is not in any way your fault."

He cocked his head as he studied her. "I...I've always been able to understand...her mind," he said quietly. "But this time...I've lost it...I have no sense of what she's thinking or planning...I...I can't...comprehend this level of rage an-and jealousy. I don't understand--I-I've never understood—why she has this...obsessive need to come back to harass me. Why doesn't she just...leave...while she can?"

"That's just the point. She can't leave," she said. "She won't admit failure. She's driving toward a goal, Bobby, and she won't settle for less than total victory. You got her last time, and you walked away for good. You told her you were done with her. She will not accept that. Her game is not over yet. The only scenario she will accept is the one where she wins...everything."

"But that will never happen."

"There's your reason for that rage."

Releasing her, he stepped away and she returned to her desk, letting him have the time he needed to consider her words. He paced in contemplative silence until his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he looked at the caller ID. _Logan_. Could something be wrong? "Goren," he said, answering the phone, apprehension clear in his voice.

_Hi, Daddy._

There was no question to anyone watching him that his entire demeanor changed as he dropped into the chair at his desk and said, "Hi, baby."

He turned on the speaker and set the phone in the middle of the two desks as Maggie said, _What's wrong, Daddy?_

"Nothing's wrong, Maggie. Why?"

_You don' sound right._

He looked at Eames, who smiled at the little voice coming over the phone's speaker. "Daddy's okay, honey."

_Hi, Mommy, _she said happily. _You're not mad at him any more?_

Goren leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Mommy's not mad any more," he assured his daughter. "How are you doing?"

_My new baby likes me like Tommy al'ays did. He even holds my finner! Tommy did that, too, when you an' Uncle Mike were...uh...galloping? What did you call it, Mommy?_

"I think Mommy called it galavanting, baby."

_That's it! Gallopvanning all over where, Mommy?_

"All over the country," Eames answered with a smile, watching Goren stare at the ceiling.

_That's it! I been he'pin' Uncle Mike take care-a Sean. I sing the song you al'ays sing to me and Tommy, Daddy._

A soft smile replaced the disturbed frown on Goren's face. "That's good, baby. You keep helping Uncle Mike. He needs your help."

_I miss you an' Mommy._

"We miss you, too. How's Tom?"

_Good. He likes-a hol' Sean, too. But Uncle Mike tol' him not to give'a baby any twinkies._

A collective chuckle made its way around the area. "Give the boys a hug and kiss for us, Maggie," Eames said.

_I will, Mommy. I love you._

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

_Daddy?_

"Yes."

_Are you gonna come here soon or are we gonna come home?_

"I don't know yet, Maggie."

_Please hurry an' figger it out. I feel...bad without you._

"Bad?"

_Yeah...like when my tummy's empty an' I'm hungry, on'y my tummy's not empty...I think my heart is._

He closed his eyes. "Mine, too, baby. I love you."

_I love you, too. Bye!_

After a moment, he grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket. He got up and walked to the conference room. A few moments later, Eames went after him. No one else made any move to follow him.

* * *

She closed the door silently and watched him stare at the crime scene photos. As she stepped further into the center of the room he spoke, his voice soft. "I can't help..." he trailed off. 

"Putting me in those photos?" When he nodded, she continued, "That's exactly what she wants you to do. She wants you to remember how she feels about me...about us."

_Us..._ "I always had my mother," he said. "But I never expected there to be anyone else. I, uh, I never intended to be half of an 'us' outside my partnerships at work, even if they didn't work out so well. I kept people at arms' length, always. I never let anyone in, never let anyone get close. Never. Then you became my partner. It took a while, but somehow you managed to get in, to get close to me. Somehow Logan got past my defenses, too. That was two, and I still don't know how it happened." He looked at the floor. "Then you gave me Maggie, and my whole damn life changed. She...changed everything for me. From the moment she was born, she just settled her little self right in the center of my heart, and I've never been the same. Tom did the same thing. I...I never knew it could be like this, that anyone could feel like this toward another person. As much as I always loved you, I had no idea love really could be so... overwhelming. So what do I do?"

"About what?"

"About finding Nicole so we can bring them home."

"I wish I had an answer for you."

"I have an answer, but you don't want to hear it."

"She's too dangerous, Bobby, especially now. She always thought she had her hooks in you, but you proved to her that she never did, once and for all. She can't handle that. Love or hate, you're right that she can't distinguish between the two. I honestly don't think she can decide if she loves you or hates you."

"She can't feel love."

"No, not real love. But she has her own twisted version of it, and she centers it on you. And she hates sharing you. It was bad enough when I was her only competition. You've seen her venom toward me right from the start. She doesn't see Tommy as competition. But Maggie...Maggie is her biggest competitor."

He frowned. "But you..."

"I know. For her everything revolves around sex, and that should put me as the front runner. But it doesn't. She doesn't view relationships like a normal person does, Bobby. She can't compete with Maggie and me, and that's unacceptable to her. Remember how much she delighted in your misery when you thought you'd lost me to someone else? Somehow, she realized that Maggie saved you from drowning in that misery. Even when it wasn't okay for you to love me, once you had Maggie, that didn't matter as much. Your love for her is pure and Nicole can't compete with that kind of love. Sexual love, sure. She had some kind of delusion that she could win you away from me and she's always tried that. But with Maggie, she doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell."

He leaned against the wall and pressed his head against the cool stone. "I-I hate the way I feel right now."

"I know."

"Give me an option, Alex. Tell me how we can nail her without putting me out there as bait and I'll jump all over it, but I will not put you at risk. I lost you once. I can't lose you for good. I'd never survive that...and Nicole knows it. That gives her an edge I can't let her have. Her hatred of everything makes it impossible for me to get through to her. The only draw I have...is me."

She knew he was right and she hated it. She wasn't any more inclined to toss him out for bait than he was to hang her out for the wolves. But innocent people were dying and something had to be done. "She's watching our place. We'll go home tonight. Gordy and Mahoney can come with us. They can sleep in Maggie and Tommy's rooms."

He looked at her and his mouth twitched. "I can't wait to see Gordy in a toddler bed."

She smiled and finally crossed to him. Leaning up, she kissed him. "I love you," she whispered. "Don't forget that."

Closing his eyes, he pulled her close. Where her belly pressed into his, he felt the baby move and he kissed her head. "I never do," he whispered. "And I love you, too."

* * *

Logan walked back and forth across the living room floor, holding Sean on his arms out in front of him and talking to him. The baby studied him with wide eyes. "Look at you," he smiled. "Thinking already. You definitely don't take after your old man in that regard. You're really lucky, little man. You have a great mom. I wasn't so lucky." He kissed the baby's forehead. "Your Uncle Bobby and I both are making up for our pasts."

The baby stuck his fist in his mouth and began sucking. Logan smiled, enchanted by this little guy. He only thought he'd understood how Goren felt when he looked at his children. Now he really did...and it was more amazing than he could ever have imagined. And he found that his love for this baby served to deepen the love he already felt for Barek. He didn't understand that at all, but he wasn't going to argue the point. He had a family, something that had eluded him all his life, and he was content. He was happy.

The front door banged open and the baby jumped, startled. He drew the little guy to his shoulder and patted his back, talking softly as Maggie and Tommy came running into the room. They had gone for a walk with Angie after dinner before getting ready for bed. Tommy jumped up and down in front of him. "Unna My!"

Logan smiled, imitating the little boy's obvious excitement. "What, Tommy?"

He listened closely to the excited stream of pseudowords that came tumbling out of the toddler's mouth and looked helplessly to Maggie for a translation. Maggie smiled. "We taked a walk down by the lake and a fish jumped outta the water! An' we heared an owl go 'whoo'!"

"Ah..." He'd caught the words 'shish' and 'woohoo'; now they made sense. "Thanks, bunny."

"All right, you two," Angie said as she came into the room. "Let's get ready for bed."

"Can I hol' Sean after my bath?" Maggie asked.

"Sure," Logan replied with a smile. "We'll be right here."

He watched the kids scramble up the stairs to get ready for bed and found himself looking forward to the time when Sean would be scrambling right along with them. He continued walking around the room until Maggie came back, dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed. Tommy followed a few minutes later. Logan grinned at Angie. "Exhausting, aren't they?"

She smiled a tired smile. "I sleep better at night now than I have in years."

"I hear ya." He sat beside Maggie on the couch and gently placed his newborn son in her arms. Remembering the way she had taken care of her brother and protected him from Nicole Wallace the previous year, he had no reservations about letting her hold Sean. He watched with deep affection as she gently rocked the baby and sang to him in German. He'd have to ask Bobby exactly what she was singing. It sounded like a lullaby, but that guy could make anything sound like a lullaby. Tommy scooted right up next to her and gently rubbed the baby's stomach. Logan leaned over and kissed Maggie's head. She turned her face up to look at him. "Uncle Mike?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Why did Daddy sound sad today?"

"Because he misses you."

"So why doesn' he come here?"

"He and Mommy are busy with a case, baby. They can't get away."

"But they taked me outta school to come here. I don' unnerstand that."

"Just trust your parents."

Like her father, though, Maggie was driven by a need to understand. "But somethin's wrong. Uncle Mike...did the mean lady come back?"

Logan was stunned, unable to find his voice for a minute. "Uh, why would you ask that?"

"Because she scares me most an' I'm scared she's gonna come back to get Daddy."

_...to get Daddy._ Logan frowned. "You're not afraid she'll come after you?"

"Not anymore. She won' find me or Tommy here. But who's gonna pr'tect Daddy?"

"Mommy will."

Maggie had a greater ability to read between the lines than a lot of adults he knew. "Is she back, Uncle Mike?"

_Oh, God..._ how was he going to lie to this child? "We've talked about this, sweetheart. She's not going to hurt you ever again."

"Is that why we comed here?"

"We came here to relax, Maggie."

"You don' look relaxed to me."

"Would you feel better if you could talk to your parents?"

"Yes."

"Go brush your teeth and get your book. You can talk to Mommy and Daddy and I'll read your story to you."

He took his sleeping son from her lap as she agreed. He laid the baby in the cradle he'd set up in the living room and pulled out his phone.

_Goren._

"Hey, pal. How's it going?"

_Not so good. _

"Alex still pissed at you?"

_Not at the moment. How's everything there?_

"We're fine, but there's a little problem."

_What's that?_

"I can't lie to your daughter and I've put her off about as much as she'll let me."

_About what?_

"The thing she fears most, buddy. She's afraid the mean lady has come back to get you." Silence. Logan waited. "Bobby?"

_Uh...what did you tell her?_

"So far, I've been able to skirt the subject, but she's just like you and she won't let me get away with it much longer. I've done all I could. Now I'm tossing the ball to you and Alex." More silence. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I can't lie to her, and this is something that should come from one of you. She's not letting it go."

_I know._ He sighed deeply. _Where is she?_

"Brushing her teeth. I figured you'd have a meltdown if she caught you offguard with 'Hi, Daddy. Is the mean lady after you again?' So I thought I'd give you a heads-up before she comes back for her bedtime story."

_Thanks, Mike. Have her call before you read to her._

"Will do. Sorry to wimp out on you, man."

_Forget it. You did the right thing. Talk to you in a little while._

"Bye."

He closed the phone and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He knew he'd done the right thing. So why did he feel so bad about it?


	13. Determined to Help

Eames grinned at Mahoney as he looked around Maggie's room, which had been restored to its usual tidy state. "She likes stuffed animals, huh?"

"She loves them."

"Well, I won't be lonely."

Gordy pointed at him. "You start talking to them and I'm putting in for a vacation."

Mahoney picked up a teddy bear. "He got a name?"

"Waffles."

"For real?"

"That's what she named him."

"Let me guess," Gordon said. "You and Bobby know the names of every animal in this room."

"Of course we do."

Mahoney set the bear back down. "So where's Gordy gonna sleep?"

"This way."

As they headed down the hall toward Tom's room, Eames heard Goren's phone ring. She opened her son's door and showed the agents in. Gordy stared at the bed. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Eames laughed. "What? You don't want to sleep on Tom's bed?"

He looked at her. "It's not that. I just won't _fit_ on Tom's bed."

"Relax, Gordy. We have a foldaway cot in the back of the hall closet. We'll bring that in here for you."

He looked relieved. "Thanks, Alex."

She smiled. "Feel free to use the shower. I'll get Bobby to bring the cot in."

She headed for the living room. He was sitting on the couch, staring at his phone as he turned it over in his hands. "What's the matter?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Logan just called."

"Are the kids okay?"

"Fine. But Maggie wants to know if the mean lady has come back to get me. Mike can't lie to her, so he told her she can talk to us about it. She's going to ask us a direct question, Alex. I can't lie to her either. What the hell do we tell her?"

"What choice do we have? We tell her the truth."

"And make her nightmares worse?"

"What else can we do? Don't ask me to lie to her."

"No. I don't want anyone lying to her."

"Then we have no choice. We have to tell her Nicole is back."

Before he could reply, the phone in his hand rang. He stared at the caller ID for a moment before he finally flipped it open. "Goren."

_Hi, Daddy._

He put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table. "Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?"

_We had a good day. Daddy, I been thinkin'._

Goren groaned softly. _Here we go..._ "About what, mouse?"

_About why you an' Mommy stayed at home._

"We have to work, honey."

_What about Uncle Mike? He needs-a work, too._

She had an incredibly logical mind...and she didn't miss a thing. "Uncle Mike took time off to be with Aunt Carolyn and the baby."

Okay, it wasn't exactly the straight truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. _Somethin's wrong, Daddy. You don' sound right. You telled me the mean lady was in jail. Is she still there?_

He started to hesitate, but she would read his hesitation as a reluctance to tell her the truth. He realized he would have to tell her what had happened; there was no getting around it. "Uh, no, baby. No, she's not. She escaped from jail by accident. Mommy and I are trying to find her so we can put her back in jail."

Maggie was silent. "Baby?" No answer. "Maggie?"

Finally, they heard a soft sob. _She's gonna hurt you, Daddy. She's gonna take you away from me f'rever. An' from Mommy and Tommy, too. I don' want you to go away f'rever._

She started crying, and they could hear Logan's soft voice comforting her. "Maggie?"

_Daddy...don' go away._

"Listen to me, baby. I am not going away."

_B-but she's gonna hurt you!_

"No. No, she's not. Mommy is with me..."

Panic filled Maggie's voice as another thought occurred to her. _Mommy! She'll hurt Mommy an' my new baby..._

"Calm down, Maggie. Please."

"Maggie..." Eames said quietly.

_Mommy!_

"Listen to us, Maggie. We're okay. She's not going to hurt Daddy or me. And we have two men from the FBI here to help us."

_You do?_ She was sobbing.

"Yes. They'll make sure she doesn't hurt Daddy or me."

_Can' you go someplace else? Or come here to be with Tommy an' me?_

"Maggie," Goren said calmly. "Listen to me, baby. Just listen. Have I ever lied to you?"

_No, Daddy._

"Has Mommy? Or Uncle Mike?"

_No._

"All right, then. We're not lying now. We are doing everything we can to get the mean lady back in jail. We're not going to give her a chance to hurt us."

_Where are the FIB men?_

Eames choked back a small, stressed laugh, noting the smile that tried to touch Goren's face. He sighed. "They're right here with us."

_Do they go home with you?_

"Every night. We're being careful, mouse. Everything is going to be all right. Once she's back in jail, Uncle Mike and Aunt Carolyn can bring you guys home."

More silence, then Maggie took a deep breath. _Will you be okay?_

Eames ran her hand through Goren's hair and answered their oldest child. "We'll be fine, Maggie. I promise."

_'Kay. _

"Are you all right now, Maggie?" Goren asked.

_I'm okay. I gotta get my story an' go to bed now. I love you, Mommy and Daddy._

They said good night and Logan came on the phone._ Bobby?_

"We're both here, Mike," Eames answered.

_Hey, Alex. I'm really sorry about this, guys. I had no idea what to tell her._

"Keep an eye on her, Mike," Goren cautioned. "She still sounds upset."

_Don't worry. I'll take care of her._

"Call if there's a problem."

_You know I will, pal. Good night, guys._

Goren grabbed the phone and closed it. He stared at it as he sat there on the couch. Eames continued to caress his hair. "She'll be fine," she said softly.

"I'm not so certain I will be," he muttered in return, getting up from the couch and heading down the hall.

She heard the bedroom door close and sat on the couch for awhile longer. Then Gordon came down the hall. "Everything all right?"

"Not really." She got up and went to the hall closet. "The cot's in here, Gordy. You and Jack can help yourselves to anything in the kitchen. I think Bobby and I are just going to turn in. Good night."

Gordon wanted to say something, to encourage her, give her reassurance that everything really would be all right, but his mind drew a blank and all he was able to offer was a lame "Good night, Alex."

She opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. He was standing by the window. Stepping up behind him, she slipped her hands beneath his shirt to make contact with him. She was successful. As soon as her hands touched skin, he turned into her, drawing her close and kissing her deeply as he moved her away from the window. His purpose was two-fold. First and foremost, he desperately needed her. After a few moments, nothing else mattered to him. But his second reason was also right on the money. Nicole Wallace _was_ watching their place. And the last thing she needed to see—the last thing _they_ needed her to see—was what he had just begun.

* * *

Logan woke in a cold sweat. Didn't that just figure? The first night in a week he'd been able to fall asleep holding Carolyn, and he couldn't sleep more than what? A friggin' hour and a half. He looked toward the portable crib where he had laid his little son lass than two hours before, unable to figure out what had woken him. Sean was still sleeping soundly for a change. A soft little sigh and the rustle of movement from the crib assured him the baby was okay.

He sat up. "Mike?" she whispered, reaching her hand toward him.

He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"Is Sean up?"

"No. I'm just gonna check on Maggie and Tom. I'll be right back."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just up."

"You're getting to be like Bobby, you know."

He gave that a moment of thought before he shrugged and replied, "It could be worse. He could be getting more like me."

She poked him. "You're not so bad, Logan."

He gave her a brief smile and a quick kiss. "Thanks. I'll be right back."

She watched him leave the room and settled back into the pillows.

Logan headed down the hallway, opening Tom's door. The little boy was on his side, curled into a ball. He smiled as he leaned over to kiss his soft blond curls. Closing the door silently, he headed across the hall to Maggie's room. He stopped dead, heart in his throat. "No...oh, fuck..."

Maggie was gone, and so was her bunny. Logan charged down the stairs and out the front door into the night. Looking frantically up and down the lane, he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. In the moonlight, he studied the soft dirt at the side of the road. He was just about to head back to the house for a flashlight, when he saw a small footprint in the dirt. He took off at a dead run in the direction that little foot pointed.

After a few minutes, he saw her ahead of him, strolling with purpose down the road, her bunny over her shoulder. He heaved a huge sigh of relief and slowed his pace to a jog. Easily catching up to her, he dropped into a walk at her side. She lowered her head to stare at the road as she walked. After a few moments, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Home to New York."

"That's a really long walk, you know."

"I don' care. Mommy an' Daddy need me."

"Maggie, listen to me." She didn't stop. "Please."

A moment passed before she finally slowed her pace and looked up at him. "I gotta he'p Mommy an' Daddy, Uncle Mike, e'se the mean lady will hurt them. She wants to take Daddy away from me, f'rever. I can' let her do that."

He dropped to one knee and grasped her arm. She stopped and turned to look at him. He brushed her hair back from her face. "You're right, baby. Mommy and Daddy do need you. But they don't need you in New York. They need you to be here, with me. If you were in New York, they would be so worried about protecting you, they would begin to make mistakes, and then the mean lady would be able to hurt them. With you here, safely out of reach, they can concentrate on what they need to do, and they can do it safely, so that they will be okay and you can go home to them. That's what they need from you. And we need you here."

"Why?"

"Well, you are a really big help to me with Sean. You hold him and sing him to sleep and you give him his bottle so I can help Aunt Carolyn or Aunt Angie. And Tommy needs you. Do you know how lost he would be without you to show him around in the woods? You're always finding bugs for him to hold and snakes to chase and no one is better at helping him climb trees. And you always take him and Aunt Angie for a walk after dinner. You are such a big help around here, bunny. _This_ is where Mommy and Daddy need you to be."

He watched her process his words, clearly seeing the conflict in her dark eyes. She was weighing his words against the emptiness in her heart. "I want Daddy," she whispered. "An' I miss Mommy."

"I know that. I miss them, too."

"You do?"

She seemed genuinely surprised and he jumped on a chance to connect with her. "Of course I do. I'm used to seeing them every day, just like you are. And Daddy is my best friend. We have a lot of fun together. I miss that fun."

"I have fun with Daddy, too," she replied, finally smiling.

"I know you do, honey." He sighed. "I'll make a deal with you. You come back to the cabin with me and stay there until Mommy and Daddy tell us it's safe to go home to New York, and I'll..." _God, I can't believe I'm saying this._ "I'll let Daddy talk me into going with him to take you and Tommy fishing."

"Fishin'? For real? In a boat?"

"Sure. Why not?"

She smiled happily now. "Okay, Uncle Mike. You gotta deal."

"Great."

She slipped her little hand into his and they headed back toward the cabin, his mind filled with images of capsized boats and fish the size of submarines. The things he did for love...

* * *

Goren turned over and groaned as he fumbled for the phone. He couldn't focus on the caller ID, so he didn't bother trying to read it. "Goren."

_It's just me._

"Do you know what time it is, Logan?"

_I would if they had clocks here._

"Funny. Is everything okay?"

_It is now._

Fully awake, he sat up, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake his wife unless it became necessary. The pregnancy was not yet far enough along to make sleep difficult, and their earlier activity ensured them both a decent night's sleep...that was, until Logan woke him. "Is something wrong?"

_No. I just figured if I had to be up, so should you._

"Don't mess with me, Mike. I'm not up for it."

_I know. I'm sorry. But I am serious about you being up because I am. She's your daughter._

"What did she do?"

_She decided that you needed her so she set out to walk her little self all the way home to New York._

"No...Is she okay?"

_Oh, yeah. She's happy as a clam now. Still worried sick about you guys, but content to stay here and help me now._

"What did you tell her?"

_After convincing her of how much I need her here, I promised I'd let you talk me into going along on a little fishing trip with her and Tommy. I've lost my friggin' mind. _

He closed his eyes, relieved. "I owe you big time."

_No shit._

"I'm serious, Mike. I..." He stopped talking and looked over his shoulder toward the door.

_Bobby?_

"I just heard something. I'll call you back, Mike."

He closed the phone and leaned over to whisper into his wife's ear. "Get up, Alex. Someone's in the apartment."

She woke right up, but she wasn't fast enough. He was already dressed and out the door.


	14. Confrontation

Logan stared at the phone. Bobby was not prone to imaginings. If he heard something, then there was something to hear. He hated feeling helpless and that was exactly what he was feeling right now. The rock in the pit of his stomach did not help matters any. Alex and Bobby were more than just Maggie and Tom's parents. They were his closest friends, and he wanted more than anything to be there to back them up. His mind raced for a moment, and then he dialed the phone.

* * *

Goren had grabbed his gun on the way out of the bedroom. He stopped long enough to call quietly to the two agents before he headed toward the living room, gun in hand. He stopped at the end of the hallway; caution made him hesitate. Sitting on the couch, calm and cool, was Nicole Wallace. "Hello, Bobby. Did you get my message?" 

"Loud and clear," he answered.

He noticed the two people standing near her in the dim light of the room: the two convicts who had escaped with her. She smiled at him, dismissing from her mind their last encounter. "You can put your pistol away. You won't need it." She hesitated for a moment. "I must admit I was surprised to come around and find the children missing. What did you do with them?"

He bristled. "They are not your concern. We made certain they'd remain safe."

"I would have expected you to send your wife scurrying beneath the same rock you hid the children under."

He sensed Eames behind him and stepped a half step to the side, effectively blocking her with his body, just in case. When her hand came to rest on his back, he felt reassured. She was going to let him protect her, at least for the moment. Quiet voices told him that Gordon and Mahoney were right there with her. Again, he was reassured. His voice was calm and controlled. "I wanted to, but she wouldn't go."

Eames poked him in the ribs and his mouth twitched for a moment. He'd hear about that one later. Wallace's voice became bitter. "Pregnant again, and you let her stay. That surprised me."

"That's what I live for, Nicole. Confounding you."

Wallace got to her feet and moved to the center of the room, unamused. "I expected you to send her away and come after me with your friend Mike."

Yes, that would have been his preference, given the choice, but saying so would earn him more than a poke. "First of all, Alex is my partner and I don't _let_ her do or not do anything. Secondly, this case was given to us. Your involvement in it was just an unexpected complication, but not an insurmountable one." He moved a half step further into the room. "It's time to go back to jail, Nicole."

"No, Bobby. I don't think so."

Through the open window they heard sirens drawing closer. Eames leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Did you call in?"

He shook his head briefly. Wallace turned to the two people who were with her, speaking frantically, and she ran out the door. The two convicts moved to protect her retreat, but Goren got by without difficulty. He wasn't stupid. Wallace wanted him to follow her...and he did.

Looking up and down the hallway, he saw the door to the stairwell close and ran toward it. Slipping through the door, he stopped to listen to the echo of footsteps, unable to tell if they were coming from above or below. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound, then climbed the stairs toward the roof.

Stepping through the door, he was struck by an unexpected memory. Six months ago, he'd surprised his wife by bringing her up to the roof for her birthday. It had been an amazing night. Caught up in the memory for a moment, he allowed Wallace to catch him off guard. She'd found a baseball bat somewhere in the area, and she swung it at him. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned, taking the blow across his side and back at the lower limit of his ribcage. Driven to his knees by the blow, he ducked and rolled away from her as the bat swooshed through the air where his head had just been.

Wallace dropped the bat and backed away from him as he forced himself to his feet. "You aren't going to get away, Nicole. Don't make this any harder on yourself than it has to be."

She watched him pull out his cuffs from the back pocket of his jeans. "You're under arrest, Nicole. You have the right to remain silent..."

She gave him a disarming smile, halting her retreat. Instead, she moved closer to him. Ignoring the meaningless words he recited to her, she reached out to run a finger over his chest. He was a man, and any man was susceptible to seduction. She knew how to seduce and she was used to getting her way. She had almost succeeded in getting through to him once before; she could do it again. His eyes narrowed as he continued, "You have the right...to an attorney."

Her perceptions were clouded by her desire, which had never faded. She thought she heard his conviction waver, and her hand continued to move over his t-shirt. She was certain she could turn him away from a woman she knew could never keep him satisfied, regardless of what he believed. She knew she could make him forget her, forget everyone he only thought he loved. There was no way he could possibly know what love was. But she'd show him. In her mind, love _was_ sex, and she was a master. She was firm in her beliefs even after he closed his cuffs on one of her wrists. Her smiled widened. "Kinky then, are we?" she purred.

Shaking his head, he concluded the recitation of her Miranda rights. "Do you understand your rights as I've told them to you?"

"What rights, Bobby? I'm not an American citizen. I have no rights in your country."

"Everyone has rights, Nicole. Even you. Please give me your other hand."

She stared at him, unable to comprehend the fact that he was rejecting her advances. She had no effect on him. His voice was cold and professional. "Why are you denying yourself? You know you want me," she demanded, keeping her left arm well away from his cuffs.

"You give yourself way too much credit, Nicole. Don't make me hurt you."

"Is that what turns you on, darling?" she cooed, unwilling to give up.

"Just give me your hand."

Without warning, she twisted away from him, breaking his hold on her cuffed hand. Running along the roofline, she looked over her shoulder. As expected, he was chasing after her...until she tripped and went over the side of the building.

He ran to the spot where she'd disappeared past the roofline, swearing to himself. Looking over the side of the building, he was relieved to see her hanging on to a projection from the wall. "Bobby..." she called.

He hesitated, watching her hang there, legs dangling in space. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her fall. Not even her. He just didn't have it in him. Dropping to his stomach, he reached over the side and grasped her arm, pulling her back onto the safety of the roof.

Catching her breath, she whispered, "You _do_ care."

"Yes, I do care. I care about seeing you pay for your crimes. That's what I've devoted the professional half of my life to, seeing that criminals end up where they belong, and you belong in jail." He secured the other cuff to her left wrist. "I read you your rights. Do you understand them?"

"I understand a lot of things, Bobby."

Tired of talking in circles, he pushed her toward the roof access door. "No, you don't," he growled. Leaning forward, he allowed his mouth to come close to her ear before she started down the stairs. "I love my wife," he taunted her with the truth. "I love my daughter and my son. It will be a bitter, cold day in hell when the likes of you can interfere with my love for my family. Face it, Nicole. It's over. You fucking lost. Now get going...and don't try anything. You heard the sirens. You have no chance to escape."

"You always underestimate me, Bobby. Some things never change."

"Just go on down the stairs."

They emerged from the stairwell on the main floor and he pushed her again toward the front doors. Stepping from the building into the street, lit with the flashing red lights from at least a half dozen marked cars, they were immediately confronted by four uniformed patrolmen, guns leveled at them. Goren pulled out his badge, relieved that he'd left both badge and cuffs in his jeans before he'd gone to bed, and the officers let them pass. His eyes scanned the people milling about, but he didn't see his partner anywhere.

They were crossing the sidewalk when two solitary shots echoed through the night. People scattered in all directions. Gun in hand, Goren pushed his prisoner down in front of him and ducked behind the door of the patrol car directly in front of him, eyes searching the night for his wife as well as for the gunman. "Did anyone see where those shots came from?" he called.

No one had. "Has anyone seen my partner?"

Again, no one knew where she was. When no more shots followed, he stepped away from the car, worry sitting like a rock in his stomach. "Get up, Nicole," he ordered, opening the back door of the patrol car. "Nicole?" She didn't move. "Don't fuck with me," he warned, worried about Eames and annoyed with Wallace. He had no patience for any more of her games. Grabbing her by the arm, he turned her over.

For a moment, all he could do was stare at her as blood spread across the front of her shirt. _Oh, shit..._ "Call for a bus!"

He slid his gun into his waistband and dropped to a knee beside her. She was still alive. _What the hell else could go wrong?_ Someday he would learn not to ask that question.

A young patrolman approached him. "Detective?" he asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"

Disheveled, close to panic as his eyes continued to scan the street for his pregnant wife, he was near the edge and he knew it. He drew in several deep breaths, trying to force himself to calm down. "M-my partner...I need to find her..." he said.

"But your suspect...?"

He looked at the sidewalk, not certain how he felt about what had transpired. "There's an ambulance on the way. Keep an eye on her."

He walked away. Remembering the two FBI agents who had made it their job to watch out for Eames, he began looking for them as well. Finally, he spotted Gordon, crossing the street toward him. "Gordy? Where's Alex?"

"Jack's with her...uh, they went looking for you. Where'd you disappear to?"

"The roof. Which way did they go?"

"I'm not sure. I took off that way, and I didn't see them."

"Did you see anyone taking potshots at us?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. No."

Goren indicated the body on the ground. "Uh, she was hit in the chest. There's an ambulance on the way. I-I need to find Alex."

"I'll wait for the ambulance. Her buddies are in custody."

"Thanks, Gordy."

He trotted off, away from the apartment building.


	15. Frantic

Eames looked down another dark alley. "Where could they have gone, Jack?"

Mahoney was at as much of a loss as she was. There was no trace of either Goren or Wallace. "I don't know what to tell you, Alex. But maybe we should slow down."

"You don't understand, Jack." But she didn't elaborate and hurried faster toward the next alley. She was furious...and sick with worry. She knew what Wallace was capable of, and once again, he was confronting her without back up. The last time he did that, he would quite possibly have died if Logan had not found him in time. And when they did actually go after her together, both of them were injured and again, he nearly died. She was following a disturbing pattern in her mind. She had been proud of him for telling the woman off and saying good-bye last year. It really was over in his eyes, but she knew that Wallace would never accept that. She imagined that was the driving force behind her escape: she could not accept that it really was over between her and Bobby. Whatever their sick little game, he was done playing it and he didn't care that she wanted to continue with it.

But when he ultimately burst her bubble again, what would she do? Go ballistic and try to kill him again? That was her fear and she pushed herself harder to find him. His phone was sitting near his pillow on the bed where he'd absently tossed it, but at least he'd remembered his weapon. Unless Wallace somehow got it away from him and turned it on him...no...he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. A hundred scenarios raced through her mind, not one of them good. A dull ache began in her lower abdomen, but she ignored it, pushing on in a frantic search for her partner, afraid if she didn't find him, she wouldn't see him again. And a life without Bobby was something she did not want to face.

Mahoney stayed with her, continuing to try to at least get her to slow down. "Alex, do you really think he would have chased her this far? Come on, let's head back and see if he's at the apartment."

He didn't like the way she was moving. But she shook her head stubbornly. "The last time he confronted her alone, he got into a world of trouble. I...can't leave..." She stopped to catch her breath. "I can't leave him...alone..."

She was beginning to feel really sick, and it was no longer possible for her to chase off the dizziness that lurked at the edge of her consciousness. "Jack..."

He caught her as she collapsed and eased her to the ground. "Alex?"

He had not thought to grab his phone when Bobby called to him from the hall, so he gently patted her pockets until he found her phone, pulling it out and quickly placing an 'officer down' request for an ambulance. He rested her head in his lap and nervously waited for the bus to arrive.

* * *

Gordon looked around at the busy scene as the paramedics tended to Wallace. Several officers had taken off in search of the mystery gunman that had hit Wallace and the others were busy securing the scene and helping the paramedics. Certain that no one was paying any attention to him, he pulled out his piece and casually ejected the clip, slipped in two rounds and snapped it back into place. He returned the gun to its holster. Then he started off in the direction Goren had gone. Before he got too far, a voice called him back. "Agent Gordon?" 

He looked back as one of the uniformed patrolmen trotted up to him. "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where Detective Goren went?"

"He's looking for Detective Eames. I was just going after him to help."

"We found her, sir. Now we need to locate Goren."

"Where is she?"

"They just took her to St. Vincent's."

An icy tendril of fear tightened around his chest. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. All they told me was that a second bus just left to take Eames to the hospital. They told me to find her partner quickly."

"Come on; we'll find him."

They ran off in the direction Goren had gone in search of his partner.

* * *

"Bobby..." Eames moaned, thrashing restlessly as she fought her way back to consciousness. "Bobby..." 

She heard distant voices, but she didn't recognize them. All she wanted was Bobby, but she had no idea where he was, or even if he was all right. She called for him again, unable to chase away her concern and an inexorable need to have him close.

"Alex?"

She knew the voice, but it wasn't the one she wanted most to hear. "Captain?"

She started to sit up but gentle hands pressed her back down. "Take it easy. Just rest. They don't want you doing anything right now."

"Where's Bobby?"

"He'll be here soon," he assured her, hoping like hell he wasn't lying to her. The last he'd heard, they still had not located him.

"He's all right?"

"Don't worry about him. Right now, worry about your baby."

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"They aren't sure what's going on right now. That's why you're on the monitor."

For the first time, she noticed the baby monitor that surrounded her stomach. Her eyes strayed to the green line on the monitor at her bedside. It showed a reassuring heartbeat. "What happened?"

"You were overstressed and collapsed. Apparently, the blood supply to the baby was diminished for a short period of time. They're continuing to evaluate him while they wait for your test results."

"What test results?"

"They drew some blood."

"Captain, please...find Bobby. He went off after Wallace, by himself. Please."

He nodded slowly. "Relax. I'll see if I can find out what's going on. I'll be right back."

She settled back into the pillow and tried to dispel the dread from her gut. She wasn't successful.

* * *

Goren leaned against a building, out of breath. He didn't know what to do, but this obviously was not it. He could run all over the damn city and not get anywhere. He decided his best bet was to go back to the apartment and get his phone, which is what he should have done in the first place. What the hell was wrong with him? Why wasn't he thinking right? Alex could take care of herself, but he could only imagine how worried she was and that concerned him. He didn't want her to worry about him. Turning the corner, he headed down the block on his way back home. 

Most of the patrol cars were gone when he arrived back at the apartment. Impatience again got the better of him and he bounced up the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. The apartment was unlocked and he headed to the bedroom for his phone. Checking the list of missed calls, he found three from Deakins and four from Logan, but none from Eames. _Damn. In trouble again..._

He called the captain's number as he headed toward the living room. _Where the hell are you?_ Deakins demanded without preamble.

"Uh, at home. Have you heard from Alex?"

_I'm at St. Vincent's, Bobby. They just transferred her up to the OB ward._

The bottom fell out of his gut and his heart leapt into his throat. "Wh-what happened?" he managed.

Anger got the better of the captain. _She was out trying to find you and she collapsed. They aren't quite sure exactly what happened other than it was a response to extreme stress, physical and emotional._

Goren collapsed onto the couch. "What have I done?" he murmured to no one in particular.

_What have I told you about backup?_ Deakins demanded, not letting up. _You left your backup behind, and look what happened._

"Is-is she okay?"

_She will be._

"And...the baby?"

_That's a more iffy scenario. They're hoping he'll be okay, but they aren't sure._ He hesitated. _His heart rate was down to 100 when they brought her in. It didn't take long for them to get it back up, but they want to run some tests. You'd better get your ass down here now._

"I'm on my way."

_And be careful, for chrissake. You get into a wreck on your way here and I swear I'll mount your head on my fucking wall._

"I'll be careful."

He closed the phone, guilt and worry hanging like a chunk of molten lead in the pit of his stomach. He'd never heard Deakins so angry, and that was saying something. He really messed up this time, and it might cost him his baby. How the hell was he going to live with that?

* * *

As he charged down the front steps to the street, he heard someone call his name. Barely able to contain his anxiety, he waited as Gordon ran down the last half block. "You...heard?" he huffed as he approached. 

"I heard."

"Give me...your keys. I'll...drive."

Goren hesitated for a moment, but weighed it as the better option. He really was too upset to drive safely. Dropping the keys into Gordon's outstretched hand, he headed toward his car. Gordon had to run again to keep up with him.

* * *

Halfway to the hospital, Goren's phone rang again. _Logan_. He flipped it open. "Hey." 

_You okay?_

"No. Uh, Alex is in the hospital...and it's my fault she's there."

_No...What happened?_

"I-I don't want to get into it right now."

_Did the locals get there in time?_

"You called them in?"

_What else could I do from fucking BFE?_

Goren's mind shifted tracks for a moment. "And why were you up in the first place?"

_I don't know, but I'm glad I did wake up or who knows where Little Missy would be now._

"Y-you called me...because of Maggie..." he leaned back and looked out the window, mind churning.

_Bobby?_

"Uh...I was awake...because you called, Mike. There's no telling what would have happened...God..."

Logan joined his train of thought. _Hell...so the little wanderer did help you._

There was far too much for his mind to process and way more emotion to deal with than he was capable of handling. "I'll call you later, Mike."

_Bobby...I can be there in a few hours..._

"Stay with Maggie."

_Is Wallace in custody?_

"She'd better be. That's where I left her."

_So...why can't we come home?_

"Because I'm not sure exactly where she is. Just hang tight. I'll call you later."

He closed the phone and stared at it. The small instrument slid from his fingers and, with a miserable groan, he buried his face in his hands. Gordon glanced at him, worried. Switching lanes, he hesitated at a red light then shot through it. He was not going to waste time getting Goren to his wife's side, where he really needed to be.

* * *

Deakins saw him get off the elevator, and he regretted the earlier conversation they'd had. Taking life and limb in hand, he stepped into the path of the oncoming train, but Goren stopped. "She's sleeping," Deakins assured him. "She's all right. They've scheduled some tests to see how the baby is, but they're leaning toward okay right now. So calm down."

"I...I..." He stopped and began pacing, unable to gather his thoughts into a coherent statement.

Deakins glanced up as Gordon came down the hall. "Were you with him?"

The FBI agent nodded. "I drove."

"Thank you." He turned his attention back to his distraught detective, wishing he had a drink for the man. "Calm down, Bobby. Don't make me get a doctor."

"Logan called me..." He was still pacing. "Because Maggie...she was walking home to help us. If she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been awake...and Nicole could have..._would_ have...turned my kids into orphans. I...I just wanted to...to get her back in prison...I didn't mean to leave my backup behind. I didn't...I didn't know they weren't behind me...I...was after Nicole...and...aw, fuck..."

"Bobby, calm down. You're not making any sense at all."

Goren turned on him suddenly, looming too close and grabbing the captain's shoulders. "It was Maggie, damn it! She...she saved us... If Logan hadn't woken me...Nicole would have had the edge, and we would be dead."

Deakins was unsettled, unable to follow Goren's train of thought or understand his agitation. "You don't sleep that soundly."

Remembering how sleep-blurred his mind had been when he answered the phone, and why, he cursed his carelessness. "You don't understand."

"I do understand that if you don't calm down, I'll have them sedate you. Now talk to me. What about this report I got that Wallace was shot? Did you shoot her?"

With an effort, he forced his mind to focus. "No. I was taking her to one of the patrol cars. I...I don't know where the shots came from, except that the gunman was across the street."

"You could have been the target."

"It's possible."

"Wallace's associates?"

"Gordy said they were in custody."

Gordon nodded, uncomfortably watching the exchange between Goren and his captain and wondering where his own partner was. "They were both taken into custody. Wallace was taken by ambulance to Bellevue."

Deakins nodded. "I'll get an update." His eyes shifted to Goren. "Have you calmed down?"

Goren nodded miserably. Deakins finally let go of his fury and rested a fatherly hand on the man's shoulder. "Go sit with her, Bobby. She's been asking for you."

"She has?"

"Of course she has. Regardless of what boneheaded stunts you pull, she loves you. Go. I'll be back." He moved past his detective and motioned to Gordon. "Come with me, Gordon. Your partner is waiting for me near the nurses's station."

They headed down the hall and Goren slipped quietly into the darkness of his wife's hospital room.


	16. What is Wrong With You?

Eames tossed and turned in the throes of another nightmare. A gentle hand smoothed her hair back and she whimpered, softly calling out her partner's name. She imagined his lips pressed against her forehead and his soft voice reassuring her. She just knew that when she opened her eyes, he wouldn't be there, so she was reluctant to draw herself back to reality. More soft murmurings caressed her ears; again she dismissed them as imaginings. Against her will, she forced open her eyes, bracing herself for the disappointment of not seeing him. The light in the room was dim, but she could make out the form of someone beside her bed. The shadow moved and flipped on a light.

"Hey," he smiled softly, eyes filled with worry, face haggard.

She started to sit up but he coaxed her to stay down. "Are you all right?" she demanded, fighting back tears of relief.

He nodded, unable to form any words at the moment. She reached a hand toward him, caressing his rough cheek, and she seemed to relax. She read relief in his eyes, laced with remorse. A nurse came into the room with a syringe. She smiled at the couple. "This is just something to give the baby a little boost of vitamins. You need to continue resting."

"I feel much better."

"That's good. We've schedule several tests this afternoon and if everything continues to look as good as it does now, you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Is the baby okay?"

"That's what the tests will tell us."

Eames nodded slowly. "Thank you."

They waited as the nurse headed for the door. Goren noticed a change in his wife's demeanor and he found himself wishing the nurse would stay. She turned at the door. "Oh, there are two men lingering out here in the hall..."

Eames smiled. "Tell them they can come in."

The nurse left and Eames glanced at Goren but said nothing. He knew from the look in her eyes that she was past the relief of seeing him and he was in trouble again, but Mahoney and Gordon came in before she could lay into him. It was a temporary reprieve and he knew it. Eames readjusted her position in the bed and did not give any of the men a chance to speak. "First," she began, eyes moving from Goren to the two agents and back. "I want to know if Wallace got away again."

"N-no," Goren answered. "She didn't get away."

She leveled a steady gaze at him, a mixture of emotion churning in their stormy depths. "You went after her alone again," she accused, letting her anger rise. "After everything that happened and everything we talked about, you fucking went off after her without back up, _again_." He remained silent, which he weighed as his best option. "Where did you go?"

"The roof," he replied.

"The roof?"

He was regaining some of his lost equilibrium. "I just followed her, and it wasn't entirely my fault that none of you came after me. I _had_ backup."

Her anger faded a little. He did have a point. By the time they'd subdued the other two inmates, even though it had not taken long, there was no sign of which way Wallace had gone. "I never thought about the roof."

"Would you rather I had let her go, waiting for someone to catch up with me? That wasn't an option, Alex. I want my kids back home. I want you safe." He paused. "Where did _you_ go?"

"Looking for you. I was your backup, remember? It never occurred to me to go up to the roof."

"I did what I had to," he answered defensively.

"So what happened?"

"She thought she could talk me out of arresting her. She discounted every word I said to her last year."

"And you?"

"And me what? I arrested her."

"So she's back in custody?"

"Yes."

"Um, not quite..." Gordon interjected.

Goren turned, eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

The FBI agent's eyes shifted toward Eames. "Bobby did have her in custody. As he was taking her to a patrol car, someone fired two shots at the group and hit Wallace in the chest."

Eames turned again to look at Goren. "I was getting to that," he said, still defensive.

Gordon's quiet voice once again interrupted their discussion. "We were with your captain when he called to check on her status. He took off to...deal with the fallout. Wallace didn't make it, guys."

Eames shifted her eyes back to Goren, who was careful not to show any reaction. The last thing he needed was for another misunderstanding to land him deeper in trouble. He was tired of being in trouble with her. "Bobby?"

He looked at her for a moment, uncertain. Then he looked away. "I, um, I wanted her in prison, where she belonged."

She studied him closely, reminding herself that this was the same man who felt sympathy for a monster like John Tagman. He wanted justice, not vengeance. He was a fair man, not a vigilante. She took his hand and he looked up in surprise. "You are a complicated man," she said softly. "Full of contradictions and surprises. You always keep me guessing. But above everything else, you have a good heart and you always try to do the right thing. I can't fault you for that."

"You-you're not mad at me?"

"I want to be, but no, I'm not."

She leaned closer to him and buried her hand in his hair, kissing him softly. Mahoney looked out the window, and Gordon turned away, studying the pattern of the tile on the floor. Every cop cell in his body had screamed at him when he succumbed to his fury and took care of the problem that had plagued this couple and threatened their children. People mattered to him, and children mattered most of all. He remembered the deep sorrow in their little girl's voice when she described her emptiness at being apart from her daddy. He felt no remorse for what he had done. It was something that needed to be done. Justice was served.

* * *

Eames was sleeping, and Goren left the room. Gordon and Mahoney stayed at his request. He promised he'd be back shortly. He found his way to the cafeteria and got himself a cup of coffee. Sinking into a chair in a far corner of the large room, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial '3'. The voice that answered was filled with annoyance. _You finally remembered that I'm sitting here in the fucking woods without a clue, huh?_

"When did you ever have a clue, Mike?"

_Ha ha. What the hell is going on? How's Alex?_

"She's okay. They're going to do some tests this afternoon to make sure the baby is all right."

_What happened?_

"They said she was overstressed. She collapsed while she was looking for me."

_Looking for you? Where'd you go?_

"After Wallace."

There was a moment of silence. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

"It was either that or let her get away again. Do you like Maine?"

_Good point, but still...Damn, Bobby, you have no sense at all, do you?_

"Apparently not."

_So what happened? Is she in custody or are you in the hospital, too?_

"I'm fine except for a bruise Alex is going to freak over."

_A bruise from what?_

"Wallace clobbered me across the back with a baseball bat."

_Ow. That'll be hard to hide._

"No kidding."

_So Wallace is back in custody, finally?_

"Not quite. She, um, she's dead."

More silence._ You...you killed her?_

"No. It's really weird what happened. Someone across the street took a couple of shots at us. Two shots, to be exact, and both hit Wallace."

_Someone didn't like her._

"The locals are convinced the shooter was aiming for me. I'm not so sure."

_What do you think?_

"I don't know yet. I haven't had a chance to give it much thought."

_Okay, then...here's the $64,000 question. Can we fucking come home now?_

"Yes."

_Thank God. We'll be there for dinner. Where are you taking us?_

Finally, Goren laughed softly. "Wherever Maggie and Tom want to go."

_Fair enough._ He sighed and was quiet for a long moment. _Are you all right, Bobby?_

He forgot how well Logan knew him. "Uh, no. Not really."

_None of it is your fault._

"In a way, yes, it all is."

_We'll argue about it when I get there. Are they keeping Alex in the hospital?_

"Just until tomorrow, hopefully."

_You and the kids can stay at our place tonight, then._

"Are they okay? How's Maggie?"

_They're fine. Maggie's better. They just got up for breakfast._

"No Twinkies, Mike. Not for breakfast."

_You're five hundred miles away, turkey. You don't have to look at that little face saying 'Twinnie, pees.' **You** can try to say no to him; that's your job, not mine. It's my duty as his uncle to spoil the kid rotten._

Another soft laugh. "Fine. Just make sure he brushes his teeth or you can pay his dental bills. I'll see you tonight. Kiss them for me."

_Will do, pal. Try to get some rest._

"I'll try."

They both knew it wasn't going to happen. Goren slid the phone into his pocket, folded his hands around the coffee cup and lost himself in thought.


	17. A Word From the Doctor

**A/N: Here's your fluff filler chapter, boohoo650 :-) Enjoy! And just for everyone's information, I am still contemplating the gender of baby Goren number three. I was leaning toward another son, but I have _not_ decided for certain. Anytime 'he' is used, it's a generic simplification, that's all. If anyone has any arguments for or against a particular gender, I'll listen to them. I'm always game for input :-)**

* * *

He finished his coffee slowly, his mind busy recounting the night's events. Things just were not sitting well with him. The pieces were not falling into place like they should and something was teasing at the back of his mind. There was no doubt that Nicole had been responsible for the grisly murders they were investigating and he had been anxious to get her into custody, to find out what had been going through that sick mind of hers to make her do what she had done. Now he had to content himself with interrogating her companions. 

He turned his mind to the shooting. He was not convinced he had been the target, and that was what wasn't sitting right with him. Something about the shooting felt...off to him. A suspect was shot while in his custody...IAB was going to have a field day with him, but it wouldn't cost him his badge. He had done nothing wrong or out of line. But still... something seemed...out of place.

He rose from his chair and dropped the empty coffee cup into the trash. Heading outside, he lit a cigarette and sat down on a bench well away from the hospital doors. Pulling his phone out again, he hit another speed-dial button and listened to the ring. _Hello?_

"Hi, John. It's me."

_Is everyone all right, Bobby?_

"I think so. Uh, Alex is at St. Vincent's right now. She collapsed last night, but she's all right."

_And the baby?_

"They're going to run some tests this afternoon, but everything seems to be okay. She's going to need to take it easy for awhile."

_What about Maggie and Tommy?_

"They're still in Maine with Mike, but they're coming home tonight. Everything is okay now, John. The threat's passed. You can go home, too."

_You have her in custody?_

"I did, yes. But...there was an accident...and...like I said...the threat has passed."

John was quiet for a long moment. _The family is all right?_

"The family is fine."

_What about you?_

It was Goren's turn to be silent. "I-I'm still trying to process things. A suspect died on my watch, John. That doesn't sit right with me."

_Did you kill her?_

"Of course not. But IAB is still going to give me a hard time."

_Stand your ground, son. Don't let those monkeys walk all over you. There were witnesses?_

"Oh, yeah. About eight uniforms and an FBI agent. I'm not worried about IAB. It's just a hassle. I didn't do anything wrong...at least not terribly wrong."

_What do you mean?_

"Alex is mad at me again, that's all. I...kind of left my back-up behind. She...was worried about me, and that's what led to her collapse. I...I didn't mean for that to happen."

_Of course you didn't. Alex will get over it. You're sure she's all right?_

"I'm sure." He sighed. "I guess I'd better head back inside to her."

_I'll come by to see her tonight. Will you be there with the kids?_

"I'm not sure when they're getting back. I'll call you."

_I miss them._

"They miss you, too. I'll talk to you later."

_Bobby? Don't be so hard on yourself. These things happen._

"Do they, John? How often did your wife end up in the hospital because you couldn't follow procedure?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I already know the answer. See you later."

He closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket. He could always count on his father-in-law's unwavering support and understanding; John Eames was the father he never had. But how understanding would the man have been if Alex wasn't all right? And why wasn't anyone else seeing that this was all his fault? Wallace was dead, his wife was in the hospital and his baby might be in danger, his little daughter was ready to walk home from Maine and his son was having Twinkies for breakfast. Not to mention the fact that his best friend was sitting in the Maine woods with a little son who should have been born in New York, committing himself to another outdoor excursion with Maggie and Tom, just to appease the little girl. He was surprised any of them were still talking to him...speaking of which...he'd better get his ass back up to Alex's room, before she woke up and sent Mahoney and Gordon out to find him. She had every right to be supremely pissed at him but she wasn't, and if he wasn't troubled by a hundred other things, that would bother him, too.

He put out the cigarette and headed back into the hospital.

* * *

Eames was awake when he went into the room, talking quietly with the two agents. They looked up when the door opened, falling silent. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the three faces. "If I'm interrupting..." he began. 

"Don't be an idiot," Eames replied. "Come over here."

Gordon clapped a hand on Goren's shoulder as he passed him. "Hey, we're going to head to the hotel. I don't know about you, but we're dead tired."

"Thanks, Gordy, Jack. I'll call you later."

Mahoney grinned. "You better. Get some rest, both of you."

The two agents left the room and Eames turned to her partner, watching him shift uncomfortably as he avoided looking at her. "Sit down, Bobby." She waited for a moment while he lowered himself into the bedside chair. "I was thinking," she went on. "What would have happened if you hadn't woken to whatever noise it was you heard?"

"Don't give me more credit than I'm due, Alex. It wasn't any noise that woke me. It was Logan."

She looked confused. "Mike called in the middle of the night?"

He nodded. "He didn't think I needed to sleep if he wasn't."

"So it's your fault his son needs three a.m. feedings?"

"N-no, Alex. It wasn't Sean. It was Maggie."

Her face softened. "More nightmares?"

"If you can call it that. Sh-she decided we needed her help, so she set out to walk home."

Eames stared at him. "She was going to walk home? From Maine?"

"Apparently."

She was quiet for a long moment before she began to laugh. It was his turn to stare, baffled by her laughter. "It's not funny," he insisted.

"Is she hurt?"

"No."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, it is funny. God, Bobby, that little girl is so much like you it's scary. When I was five I would never have thought to try walking 500 miles to help anyone. Now I did walk five blocks down to the park to play without permission...but that was a normal kid thing to do, and I was seven. The two of you are going to be the death of me."

"Don't say that."

She reached out and gently ran her fingers down his cheek. "It's just an expression and you know it."

"Choose another expression."

She sighed. "It's over, Bobby. They're coming home."

"I know."

"I'd expect you to be happy about it."

He got to his feet, agitated, and began pacing. "I don't know how I feel! I...I don't want you to be in here, and it's my fault you are. I want the baby to be all right, and I don't like thinking that my five-year-old felt like she had to walk home from Maine..."

"Bobby..."

Her soft voice cut through his ranting and he stopped pacing to look at her. Quietly, he added, "And Tommy's having Twinkies for breakfast."

She laughed again, and this time, it got a smile from him. It was a troubled smile that did not reach his dark eyes, but she was willing to take what she could get. "Come here, baby," she whispered, holding her arms out in a quest for a hug.

He did not deny her what she sought. Easing himself onto the edge of the bed, he drew her into a warm embrace and held her close. He was not inclined to release her, nor was she inclined to pull away. Her breath whispered past his ear as she said, "It's going to be all right."

Slowly, he released his hold on her and she sat back. He was much calmer, to her relief. "You know what's going to happen now, because she's dead..." he muttered.

"IAB is going to get involved. Don't worry about it. It'll be a brief headache."

"I know."

"What concerns me more is you. How do you feel about what happened?"

His mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. "Nice try, Eames. Now ask me what you really mean."

"Okay, fine. How do you feel about Wallace?"

Again, he rubbed the back of his neck, but she was impressed that his previous agitation did not return. Quietly, he said, "That's a complicated question. Right now, there are so many conflicting emotions running through my head I'm not sure how I feel."

"Regret?"

"Not for any reason you might think."

"Wanna bet?"

Another smile played at the corners of his mouth. Her eyes were bright, not angry or veiled with worry. She was feeling much better. He reached out and rested a hand on her stomach. His baby kicked, and this time, the smile broke through. "Is he all right?"

"Seems to be. But he may be a her, you know, and don't change the subject."

"I know and I'm not. What's your bet?"

She leaned back, thinking. "First, I want to win. I don't want you answering based on our bet."

"So you want me to enter into an open-ended bet? The last time I did that we ended up taking call for Logan and Barek for a month."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that one."

"Don't worry...I think we're about to break even."

"How so?"

"He promised Maggie he'd let me talk him into going on a fishing trip with us if she stayed there with him."

She laughed. "I'd pay money to see that."

"We'll make a weekend of it," he replied with a smile.

"I don't think he's planning on an entire weekend."

"But Maggie will love the idea."

Again she laughed. "Perfect. Now, about this bet..."

"All right, Alex. If you're right, I'll consent to whatever terms you come up with."

"Sweet."

"Am I going to regret this?"

"Maybe."

He let his hand gently rub her stomach and the baby flipped. He stared at her extended belly. "Does he do that often?"

"Yes, and you're changing the subject again."

"I just...don't want to get in trouble again."

She leaned forward and tipped her body to the side to look into eyes that were avoiding hers. "Because you feel badly that she's dead, in spite of everything she's done?"

His eyes shifted toward hers, and she saw that she'd hit the nail on the head. She covered his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "Because she died on your watch and you feel responsible? Because...it's another life...gone and you can't explain why it happened, or why you regret that it did?"

His eyes contained a maelstrom of emotion that she couldn't interpret. "How do you do that?" he whispered.

"Read you so well? More than eleven years as your partner and closest friend gives a girl an edge. I understand you better than you think I do."

"That's frightening, Eames."

"Isn't it?"

They both laughed at that, and she leaned forward a little further to kiss him. The emotional impact of that kiss, however, caught them both offguard. Initially overwhelming with an intensity that faded slowly, it soon became soft and tender. She eased herself back in the bed, drawing him with her, not breaking the kiss. The fingers of one hand teased his hair while the other stroked his jawline. His left hand continued to gently rub her pregnant belly while the baby danced beneath it and his right arm supported his body weight against the bed.

It took more will than he knew he possessed to break the kiss and sit back. His eyes burned bright with a fire he saw reflected back at him from hers. They continued to stare, lost in each other's eyes, until the door opened. With great reluctance she drew herself from his eyes to greet the doctor who entered the room. "Hello, Alex... Bobby," he said with a warm smile. He had seen her through her previous three pregnancies and was very fond of them both. He'd been pleased when he found out that Bobby was the father of Maggie and Tom. The children deserved a father like him and Alex deserved a loving, attentive husband, which is exactly what he turned out to be.

Eames smiled back at the doctor but it was still a moment before she found her voice. "Hello, Dr. Burke."

Goren just nodded. Burke approached the bed and took out his stethoscope. "Are we feeling any movement?"

"Yes."

"As much as before?"

She was coming to terms with the fact that she was going to have another child with his father's energy. "Yes. Every bit as much."

"Does the baby still respond to Bobby like he has all along?"

Eames smiled. "Yes."

"Excellent. Let's have a listen."

Placing the bell of the stethoscope against her belly, Burke closed his eyes and listened intently. Then, he placed both hands over the swell of baby and felt for the position of the little one inside her. Eames watched anxiously as he chased the child around the small area. Still silent, Goren watched her.

Finally, the doctor stepped back half a step from the bed and addressed the couple. "Instrumentation is fine," he began. "Every piece is of itself a great diagnostic tool. But what I trust most are my own senses...what I see, hear and feel. I have a small battery of tests scheduled for this afternoon for my own peace of mind, but what I'm seeing here right now tells me this baby is fine. Just to be on the safe side, I want to observe you and keep you on the monitor overnight, Alex. But you can plan on going home first thing in the morning." He shifted his eyes pointedly to Goren and seemed to brace himself. "Any questions?"

When Goren just shook his head, the physician frowned. "Are you feeling all right, Bobby? Or has this pregnancy thing finally become old hat for you?"

Goren finally made a sound, a soft laugh, and he shook his head. "I'll never be used to it. But all I care about at the moment is that Alex and the baby are all right."

Burke nodded. "Too tired to mess with the details at the moment?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm sure something will come to you. I'll be around all afternoon."

A concerned frown crossed Goren's face. "Why?"

A broad smile crossed Burke's features. "Thank you," he said with a laugh. "A visit without at least one question from you seems incomplete." Eames laughed and closed a hand around Goren's. Burke continued. "I just finished with a delivery and my partner is willing to see my afternoon patients, so I'm going to observe this afternoon's testing myself. Yes, Bobby, it's not my usual level of involvement, but since I'm here, I decided to observe. I'm no longer concerned, but I do want to be prepared."

Eames looked puzzled. "Prepared for what?"

"Prepared for your husband," he replied, winking at her. "I wish all my fathers were as curious and involved. I was very relieved when Tommy was born, I admit, but this time around I've been ready."

Goren wasn't quite sure how to take that, but Eames knew this doctor well and she smiled. "Welcome to my world, Dr. Burke."

Burke nodded with an affectionate smile. "It's a good world, Alex. You're very fortunate, and so are your children. Just take it easy today, and I'll see you after lunch. Have the nurses call me if you need me." He looked at Goren. "You're staying for the tests?"

"Of course."

"Of course," he repeated with another easy smile. He winked at Eames and left the room.

Goren was frowning. "Did I miss something?"

"Dr. Burke has always told me that he's never known a father with more...thorough questions than you. You keep him on his toes. He never knows what to expect." With a smile, she reached out and caressed his cheek. "It's a good thing, Bobby. He's come to appreciate that."

"If you say so," he replied. Then he studied her in quiet contemplation. "I love you."

She smiled. "I have never doubted that," she answered. "And I love you, too."

They spent the morning enjoying each other's company and after lunch, her nurse took them for the testing the doctor had ordered. Burke met them in radiology, where he observed everything. Once the testing was completed, Eames sent her husband home to get some rest before Logan and Barek arrived from Maine with Maggie and Tom. He was going to need it.


	18. An Unfortunate Mishap

Logan walked back and forth in front of the window as he cuddled his son and patted his back. "Come on, buddy. Burp for me."

The baby made a soft groaning noise and cuddled into his chest. Twenty years ago, Logan would never have classified himself as a softy. He tried to figure out just when he lost control of his life, and the answer surprised him. It was the day of Eames' wedding to Ricky Waters, the day he stepped willingly into a friendship with Bobby Goren. It all began with his determination to save the man from self-destructing. And then, Maggie was born and their lives had never been the same.

He continued to pat Sean's back as he looked out the window at the lawn that extended from the house down to the trees. The friggin' woods. God, he hated nature. It had its place...he just did not belong in it. This cabin was the closest he wanted to get to nature, though he was a little concerned about his promise to Maggie that he'd go fishing with them. That was a little too 'back to nature' for him. But he'd promised. Yeah, his life would never be the same.

He stopped his pacing as he saw Maggie and Tom charging across the lawn, and he smiled. Tommy tripped and got right back to his feet, continuing after his big sister as quickly as his little legs could carry him. In another two years, that would be Sean, running to keep up with Tom. He laughed softly. "What are you laughing at?"

He turned to see Barek standing in the doorway. "Just watching Maggie and Tom."

"We sent them out to play so we can get the cars packed. They were helping."

"Are they glad to be going home?"

"Tommy's excited about another car ride, and Maggie just wants to be back with her parents. Are you sure Alex and the baby are all right?"

"Bobby said they were. All the tests were normal and the baby seems to be fine. They just want to keep an eye on Alex overnight. They trust her doctor."

She walked to his side, reaching up to stroke her little son's cheek. He made another soft sound and then sighed. "He's such a sweet little guy."

"Nothing like his old man, thank God."

"Don't sell yourself short, Logan. You turned out pretty damn good. Sean could do a lot worse than turning out like his dad."

"Don't scare me like that, Carolyn."

With a quiet chuckle she took the little one from his arms and leaned up to kiss him. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so. I'm counting on you to make everything all right, you know."

Before she could reply, a panicked shout broke the silence of the afternoon, and Maggie began screaming for Logan. "What the hell..."

He charged out the door, with Barek not far behind him. She stopped to set the baby in his cradle in the living room as Angie came running from the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but Maggie doesn't panic. Something is wrong."

Logan was halfway to the treeline by the time they emerged onto the porch, charging down the steps and running after him.

Logan's heart lodged in his throat when he realized Maggie was holding her brother's head in her lap and sobbing uncontrollably. "Uncle Mike! Tommy falled from-a tree!"

Falling to his knees beside the children, Logan began searching the unconscious toddler for obvious injury. "What was he doing in the tree?"

Barek and Angie dropped down on either side of him as Maggie answered between sobs, "H-h-he was f-f-followin' m-m-me!"

Logan lifted his eyes to her. "What were you doing in the tree?"

"C-c-climbin'. I-I-I telled him t-t-to stay onna f-f-floor."

He ran a gentle hand over her hair. "It's okay, sweetheart."

On the ground in front of him, Tom began to move, then he whimpered and began to cry. Maggie cried right along with him, still holding him in her lap. Tommy opened his eyes and pointed to his arm. "Owie, Unna My!" he cried.

"Let me see, champ."

When he tried to move his arm, he screamed in pain. Logan shushed him, smoothing blonde curls back from his sweaty forehead. "Okay, pal. Shhh. Let's take your owie to the doctor." He touched Maggie's chin. "He's okay, baby. The doctor's going to take some pictures of his arm and he's going to be fine."

Still sobbing, she said, "I-I-I l-l-letted him f-f-fall."

Barek leaned over and held out her arms. "Come on, Maggie."

Logan gently lifted Tom into his arms as Barek picked up Maggie. The little boy leaned into his favorite uncle, cradling his injured arm, still crying. "Maga!" he sobbed.

Barek stepped up to Logan's side and Tommy reached out for his sister's hand. Maggie grabbed it and held tight. "I-I-I'm sorry, T-Tommy," she answered.

He drew her hand closer. "Maga..."

Barek looked at Logan. His face was grim, and she couldn't hazard a guess as to what was going through his mind. He drew the little guy closer and kissed his head, murmuring softly to him, and Tommy settled. But he would not let go of Maggie's hand.

Logan managed to convince them to let go of one another as they settled them into their car seats, but as soon as they were set down, they reached for each other again. Angie rested a hand on his arm as he drew out of the car and stood. "I'll stay here with Sean and get the rest of the stuff packed up so we can load my car. Call me when you know anything."

"I will. Thanks, Angie." He kissed her cheek. "Calling you will be nothing compared to calling their dad. God, what am I going to tell him?"

She patted his cheek and looked at Barek as he walked around the car and slid behind the wheel. As Barek climbed into the passenger seat, Angie leaned over to look at Logan. "These things happen, Mike. Bobby knows that."

Logan looked into the back seat, at the two quietly sobbing children, and he felt broken-hearted. "Yeah. I'll try to keep that in mind when I call him at his wife's hospital bedside. Man, he's gonna lose it." He closed his eyes and Barek squeezed his arm. He sighed and looked at the captain's wife. "We'll be back, Angie."

She stepped away from the car as he backed down the long driveway.


	19. Making the World Better

Barek watched Logan as he drove toward the hospital. She could see the dread in him. "These things happen, Mike. Alex and Bobby know that."

"Okay, fine, Carolyn. You call him."

"I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? I broke his kid."

They hadn't noticed the silence that had descended on the back seat, broken only by an occasional sob from one of the children. "Daddy won' be mad at you, Uncle Mike. You didn' break Tommy. I did. Mommy and Daddy will be mad at me."

Logan looked at her in the rearview mirror. "What? Of course they won't be mad at you, Maggie."

"It's my job to take care-a Tommy. He's my baby. I letted him fall outta the tree."

He slowly shook his head. "They won't be mad at you, bunny. I promise."

"You don' unnerstand, Uncle Mike."

He looked in the mirror again. She had turned in her carseat toward her brother and was gently brushing the pine needles and twigs from his hair, murmuring small words of comfort to him. Just like her father, she shut down when she didn't want to discuss something. He wasn't going to get anywhere with her. He sighed. "Well, she hit that nail on the head," he muttered. "I don't understand." He glanced back at her. "You don't really believe Daddy will be mad at you, do you, Maggie?"

She was quiet for a moment. Another of her father's traits: quiet introspection before answering a serious question or joining a conversation. "He'll be distapointed. I didn' take care-a my baby right. That's worse'n him bein' mad."

He knew it wasn't true, but he was at a loss over how to respond and how to reassure her. Looking beside him at Barek, he saw that she didn't know either.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital and checked in, they moved to the waiting room. When Angie had arrived from New York before Sean was born, she brought along paperwork giving Logan power of attorney to seek medical care for the children, just in case. He knew Bobby and Alex were being careful, but he never thought he'd actually have to use it. 

Barek sat down and held Tom on her lap, where he carefully cradled his injured arm. Maggie sat beside her, holding onto her brother's hand. "I'll be right back," Logan said, indicating the 'No cell phone' sign adorning the wall.

He stepped outside and pulled out his phone. He knew when Goren answered that he'd woken him, and that made him feel worse. "Hey, man. Sorry I woke you." Nothing was going right for him today. "I just didn't want you to worry. We won't be making it home tonight."

_Why not?_

"Uh, we had a little mishap."

_What kind of mishap?_

Logan suddenly found himself at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say. _Mike?_ No answer. _Dammit, you'd better start talking now. Don't make me drive up there to pound you._

"You might do that anyway."

_I'm not in the mood for games, Mike._

"I'm not either, believe me. These kids have been chasing snakes and birds and butterflies, and running and climbing trees since we got here. The other day, I caught Tom trying to fit his little self down a rabbit hole and an hour later he was a squirrel in a tree. We, uh, we were packing up, and we sent the kids outside to play so we could get something done. Tom was trying to keep up with Maggie, and he kind of fell out of a tree."

_Kind of? How do you kind of fall out of a tree?_

"Okay, okay. He fell out of a tree. We're in the ER now waiting to be seen."

_How badly hurt is he?_

"It looks like he broke his arm."

There was no reply from the other end, and that increased Logan's anxiety. "Come on, Bobby. Say something. I'm really sorry."

_Is he okay?_

"No, he's not okay. He's _broken_."

_Did he hit his head?_

"Yeah. It knocked him out but not for long. It just seemed like forever."

More silence. _So he has a concussion and a broken arm?_

"It looks that way."

_Did he cry?_

"What kind of question is that? Of course he did. They both did."

_Both?_

"Both. Maggie's really upset."

_Sh-she feels responsible, doesn't she?_

"Yeah. She does."

_I need to talk to her._

"Bobby..."

_Put her on the damn phone, Mike._

"I'll try. Hold on."

He stepped back into the hospital and called to Maggie. She slid off the chair and walked toward him. She looked dejected and that broke his heart. She followed him out the door and he handed her the phone. "Talk to Daddy, honey."

She put the phone to her ear and her lip began to quiver, but she said nothing. Logan leaned closer to the phone. "Talk to her, Bobby."

_Mouse? What happened, baby?_

Her breath came in stifled sobs, but she didn't answer. _Talk to me, Maggie. Please._

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy!"

She burst into tears. Softly, he called her name until she calmed down. _Tell me what happened._

"I-I letted Tommy f-fall outta the tree! I d-didn' mean to, b-but I couldn' c-c-catch him!"

_Did you get hurt?_

"Tommy got broke!"

_Tommy will be all right, baby. They're going to fix him up and he'll be fine._

She continued sobbing. "I-I didn' m-mean to get Tommy hurt! I'm s-sorry, D-d-daddy!"

_Maggie..._

She pushed the phone back into Logan's hands and ran back to Barek, still sobbing. "She went back inside. I keep trying to tell her you won't be mad at her, but she's not convinced. What am I supposed to do?"

_Have them check Maggie over, too. She didn't just sit in that tree and watch him fall. We'll be there tonight._

"Bobby..."

_Go take care of my kids, Mike. I'll see you in a few hours._

"I'm really sorry, man."

_Don't be._

The connection ended. "Yeah, right," he muttered, shoving the phone back into his pocket. Goren could be intimidating when he was mad, but when he got quiet, that was when Logan worried most. He went back into the waiting room. Holding out his arms as he approached, he said, "Come here, sweetheart."

Maggie released Tom's hand and ran into Logan's arms, burying her face in his shoulder and crying again. Barek looked up at him as he comforted the little girl. "What did he say?"

"Not much. They'll be here tonight."

"But isn't Alex still in the hospital?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm just telling you what he said."

He sat down once Maggie's sobs quieted and tried talking to her again. "Maggie, did you fall out of the tree, too?"

She shook her head. "I didn' fall. I tried to catch Tommy."

"So you...jumped?"

She shrugged. "I jus' tried to catch him but I missed."

"And then you fell, so you could get to Tommy?"

"But I didn' get broke."

His arms tightened around her. "Then what did happen?"

"The tree jus' banged me."

"Show me where the tree banged you."

She lifted her shirt to reveal a nasty scrape running from the middle of her ribcage almost to her waist. He cringed. "Well, let's have the doctor take a look at that, too. Okay?"

"Will it make Tommy feel better?"

"Honey, it'll make everybody feel better."

"Daddy, too?"

"Daddy especially. He knew you fell out of the tree trying to help Tommy."

"He knew? How? He wasn' there."

"Well, your daddy's a pretty smart guy, you know. He figures stuff out."

A soft but sad smile touched her face. "He al'ays figgers me out." Her smile faded quickly. "But he was mad."

"No he wasn't...not at you."

She got stubborn on him. "He _was_ mad. I listen when he's mad at Mommy. He gets all...quiet. He was qu-quiet at me."

"But it wasn't a mad quiet. He's worried. That's why he was quiet, not because he's mad. When's he ever been mad at you, baby?"

"He's mad now because I broked Tommy."

Logan sighed in frustration. "What's it gonna take to convince you?" She shrugged. "Suppose Daddy was here...would you know if he was mad or not?"

She nodded. "I know his mad face."

"Would you feel better if he was here?"

"I al'ays feel better around him."

"Then he'll come."

"Today?"

Logan touched her nose. "Today."

She looked thoughtful. "He was sad cause I couldn' talk to him, wasn' he?"

"You're pretty good at figuring Daddy out, too."

Another brief smile. "I know."

Logan hugged her. "That's a good thing, baby."

When they called for Tommy to come back to be seen, Logan asked them to check Maggie over, too, and they were glad to oblige. It turned out to be a very long day.

* * *

Goren sat on the edge of the bed for a long minute, turning the phone over in his hands. Then he flipped it open and called the Ob/Gyn unit, asking to talk with Dr. Burke. When the doctor came on the line, he asked, "How set are you on keeping Alex for the night?" 

_Why?_

"One of the kids had an accident, and I wouldn't count on her staying after I tell her."

_How bad is it?_

"Not terrible. Tom fell out of a tree. Probably a concussion and a broken arm. They're up in Maine and I'm going on up there."

The doctor was quiet, but Goren heard the rustling of papers. _All right, Bobby. I'll write the discharge orders. I trust you to keep an eye on her and if she feels anything out of the ordinary, I want a call._

"Thanks. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Eames was sleeping when he got there and he hated waking her, but he was anxious to get going and he knew if he set off for the cabin without her, he'd better not come back. He sat on the edge of the bed and called her name. She woke slowly, opening her eyes and stretching. It was nice to see her smile when she looked at him. She touched his cheek. "Are the kids back yet?" 

"Uh, no. They're not coming home tonight."

"They're having that much fun?"

"Um, no. Not really. Tommy fell out of a tree, and he, uh, he broke his arm."

She studied his face for a moment. "What was he doing in a tree?"

"Climbing after Maggie."

"Is he okay?"

"Mike said he is."

"You're driving to Maine tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'll be leaving as soon as you're ready."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got Dr. Burke to discharge you so you can come with me."

"How did you do that?"

"Having you sitting here worried is a worse option than releasing you so you can come with me."

"Are you sure Tommy's okay?"

"Mike said they were at the hospital getting him treated, but he's okay."

"What about Maggie? How is she?"

"Upset. I tried to talk to her, but I didn't get anywhere. She just cried and kept apologizing for letting her baby get hurt."

"Give me a minute to get dressed."

When she came out of the bathroom, he was pacing, lost in thought. She had to call his name several times before she got his attention. "These things happen, you know. Kids fall and get hurt."

"But a five-year-old shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"Maggie isn't just any five-year-old. She's _your_ five-year-old."

"She wouldn't talk to me, Alex."

"She was upset. She shuts down just like you do."

The door opened and Burke came into the room. "Ready to go?"

"Thank you for releasing me."

"Just take it easy, okay? If you start experiencing any discomfort at all or any bleeding, call me right away. I'm on call tonight anyway." He handed her a clipboard. "The nurses are busy. Just sign this and you're ready to go." He winked and smiled at her. "Rest and hug the kids for me."

She signed the form and smiled back at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and looked at Goren. "Drive carefully."

* * *

It was dark when Logan heard the car pull into the drive. He looked at the clock, then at Barek, who had Sean in her lap. Maggie was telling both boys a story she was making up as she went along. Like so many of her mannerisms, her animated storytelling reminded him of her father. He was relieved that she had calmed down, but she was still worried that Daddy was going to be upset with her for letting her brother get hurt. He got up from the easy chair he'd been trying to relax in and left the cabin. 

Stepping onto the porch, he walked to the top of the steps as Goren and Eames got out of the car. He looked at his watch. "I wasn't expecting you this soon."

Eames approached the cabin. "That's what happens when I let him drive. He talked himself out of two tickets. Where are the kids?"

"On the couch with Carolyn and Angie, getting ready to go to bed."

She climbed the steps, stopping to give Logan a hug. "Thanks, Mike. You did fine."

"If you say so."

"I do."

She went into the cabin as Logan descended the steps. "I'm really sorry, Bobby."

"He's okay, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He has quite a weapon with that arm."

"Great." He let out a quiet sigh. "Kids get hurt, Mike. It happens."

The front door of the cabin banged open and Tom came charging across the porch with a happy squeal, diving at his father from the top step. Goren moved fast and caught him. He looked at Logan. "And now you know why."

Tommy bounced exuberantly in his father's arms, chatting happily. "Dada! Unna My annie ems!"

Goren looked at Logan. "'Annie ems'? That better be from the _Wizard of Oz_."

"Um, no, sorry...uh, it's M&Ms. That was the highlight of his evening."

"Dammit, Mike..."

"Hey, they settled him down while the doctor put that cast on his arm."

"You could have just held him."

"Don't you think I tried that first? He wouldn't settle down. He wanted you or Alex. I got him to settle for M&Ms."

Goren wasn't quite sure what to make of that, being replaced by a bag of M&Ms. Tom swung his injured arm upward, clocking his father on the chin. "See, Dada? Owie!"

"I see, tiger. Is your owie better?"

Tom nodded. "Wanna HoHo."

Goren glared at Logan, who shrugged helplessly. He hugged his little son and pointed a finger at his friend. "Just wait," he warned.

* * *

After her son's rambunctious greeting, Eames sent him outside to greet his father. A broken arm didn't slow him down one bit. She said hello to Barek and Angie, and smiled at the baby in Barek's arms. Barek laid Sean in his cradle; introductions could wait for a little while. She wanted Maggie happy again and only her parents were capable of making that happen. "I'll make some coffee," she said, heading into the kitchen. 

"Good idea," Angie agreed, following her.

Eames sat down on the couch beside her daughter, who was quiet and subdued, very unlike her. She gently kissed Maggie's head. "I heard you're upset because Tommy got hurt."

She nodded, but remained silent.

"You think Daddy and I are mad?"

Another nod.

"Maggie, do I look mad?"

She shook her head but looked unconvinced.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Maggie. These things happen. You can't stop all the bad things from happening any more than Daddy and I can. You just do your best."

Her voice was very soft. "I telled him to stay onna floor. An-an' then I telled him not to climb so high."

"And he didn't listen. Sometimes little brothers don't listen."

"Did Uncle Mark didn' listen to you?"

Eames smiled. Mark was the youngest of her siblings. "Uncle Mark still doesn't listen to me."

Maggie smiled, but it was forced. Her eyes kept darting toward the door, where they could hear Goren and Logan talking. By the time the door opened, her eyes were filled with tears. Eames kissed her and got up, walking over to take Tom from his father. She motioned to Logan and said, "Coffee."

Tom hugged his mother and repeated his request. "Wanna HoHo, Mama."

She looked at Logan, who again shrugged and reluctantly followed her to the kitchen. Goren stood where he was for a moment, looking at his little girl as he struggled with a cascade of emotions that he had to get under control before he could reassure her. She sat on the couch, banging her legs into it and looking at the floor. He could see the tears trailing down her cheeks. He was used to a very different greeting from her, particularly after a prolonged absence. After a moment, he walked to the couch and sat down beside her. "Let me see where you got hurt, mouse."

She sniffled and drew in an uneven breath before lifting her shirt to show him the bandage that covered most of her torso. He tipped his head forward to look at her face, gently trailing a finger below her cheekbone, where a bruise was beginning to form. "How about we go outside and you show me the tree. Does that sound okay?"

Another stifled sob and she nodded her head. She slid off the couch and started for the door. She neither spoke nor reached for his hand, and that troubled him. He rose and followed her, once again fighting his own emotions. She led him across the lawn and stopped at the base of a big pine tree. The first branch was almost at ground level. It was a very easy tree to climb. "Where was Tommy when he fell?"

"B-by your shoulder."

"And you?"

"Big-bigger than y-you."

"You thought you could catch him from way up there?"

"I-I tried."

"And you thought I'd be mad because you missed?"

She shook her head. "N-no."

Now he was lost. "Then why are you so convinced I'm mad?"

"B-because I l-l-letted him f-fall inna firs' place," she sobbed. "I-I wan'ed to s-see how high I-I could g-go, an' I t-telled him not to c-come with m-me."

He looked up into the dark recesses of the tree's branches. _How high she could go? Good grief..._

He dropped to a knee and leaned over to see her face, attempting a different tactic. "Did you push him?"

She jerked her head up to look at him, frowning. "N-no! Wh-why would I d-do that? Th-that's mean."

He folded his hand around her arm. "Then how is it your fault he fell?"

She looked away again. "H-he was f-followin' me," she answered. "I-I'm 'sponsible for him." Another sob. "H-he's m-m-my baby!"

He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, lowering himself down to sit under the tree. He pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head against his chest and started to cry again. He held her, gently smoothing her hair and shushing her. When she finally settled down, stuttering intermittent sobs, he spoke again. "Let me tell you something. When I was growing up, I was the little brother, so I know all about how it works. I was always trying to keep up with my brother, and he was about as much older than me as you are older than Tom."

"Did he l-let you fall outta any trees?"

"If I remember right, he pushed me out of a tree or two. But yes, I fell out of a number of trees, even when he wasn't around. Sometimes these things happen, and no one is really to blame. So let it go, baby. This wasn't your fault and I'm not mad at you. Not even a little. Just be glad your brother is okay."

"S-so it's okay f-for me to t-take care-a him still?"

"I count on it."

She jumped up suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could. "I missed you a lot, Daddy," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, too, baby."

She pulled back, her face filled with sudden realization as she remembered the reason for their separation. "The mean lady..."

"It's okay. We took care of her."

"For r-real?"

"For real and for good."

She sat back down in his lap. "She's back in jail?"

"She's gone someplace far away and she'll never come back. Promise."

She snuggled against him and he tucked his jacket around her. Her sigh was still a little uneven but she was settled. "Thank you, Daddy."

"For what?"

He expected her to say for not being mad, but she surprised him again. "For makin' ev'eythin' all better. I knowed you would."

He dreaded the day he would no longer be able to come through for her and make her world all better, but for now, in the moonlit woods of rural Maine, he was content to sit under a pine tree in the cool early November night and hold his little daughter. Making Maggie's world better wasn't quite as easy as giving her M&Ms or HoHos, but he was all right with that, because she made his world better, too.


	20. Do We Gots Tunafish?

After breakfast the next morning, the three women got busy packing the last of the things that did not stay at the cabin and cleaning the place up. Logan and Goren were doing some winterizing for the chief, replacing worn weatherstripping and putting up storm windows in the place of the screens. Tommy was eating applesauce at the dining table in full view of the busy women. He remained close to the adults, never wandering far from at least one of them. He wasn't particular; he just wanted to be close to one of his adults. As soon as she was done eating, Maggie walked around to Tomm'y chair. "Wanna go out and play, Tommy?"

He shook his head. "Wanna Mama."

"Okay." She kissed him, announced she was going out ot play and went looking for her father. She found him on a ladder at the side of the house. "Daddy?"

He looked down at her. "What is it, baby?"

"Can I go down to the trees? Tommy doesn' wanna go with me. He wants to stay inna house with Mommy."

"What are you going to do?"

"Jus' play inna woods. I won' go far. Maybe I can find some snakes."

"It's too cold for snakes, honey."

"Is that why we haven' seen any?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Then I can preten'. Please, Daddy."

"What's the backpack for?"

"In case I see somethin' cool. I al'eady gots rocks and sticks."

"Great."

"I'll be careful."

He sighed. "Go on, but don't go far. I want you to hear me when I call you."

"Okay. I won' go far."

He watched her run off across the yard toward the trees then turned back to what he was doing.

* * *

The forest was quiet, and she liked that. Sometimes too many noises made her feel on edge, and she liked the quiet and the solitude. She kept looking for snakes, still disappointed that she didn't find any. She wanted to catch one for Tommy. He loved snakes. So she kept looking. 

The noise was very faint, and she cocked her head, straining to hear it. Concentrating, she followed the sound to a large pine tree. Looking up, she searched until she found the source of the noise. Her heart went out to the creature. Deciding it was stuck up in the tree, she began to climb.

* * *

Goren and Logan were on the porch, finishing up the last of the windows when Maggie returned to the cabin. Goren smiled at his little daughter. "Find any cool rocks?" 

"Not this time. No snakes, too."

She ran into the house and he laughed. Logan shook his head. "I have a whole box of cool rocks in my trunk. I'm glad she didn't find any more."

"Did you tell her it was too cold for snakes?"

"No. Looking for the damn things kept them busy."

"Suppose she'd found one?"

"Don't even joke about that, man."

Goren laughed and pulled the screen out of a window.

* * *

When they finished up, they went into the cabin. Eames and Angie were in the kitchen while Barek fed Sean. Tommy knelt on the couch beside her, holding the baby's hand and talking to him. When Goren caught the words 'twinnie' and 'annie ems,' he glared at Logan again. Logan just gave him another sheepish grin. Shaking his head, Goren went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Eames smiled at him. "Done with the windows?" 

"Yes, they're done." He looked around. "Where's Maggie?"

"She went upstairs after she came in. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wondered where she went."

"Do you want to eat lunch before we head out? That'll be less food we have to pack."

"That's fine. You need some help?"

"No, we have it."

"I'm going to take a fast shower, then." He gave her a gentle kiss, letting his hand rest over the baby. She loved that smile of delight that always touched his features when the baby reacted to him. He was going to lose his heart to another baby, if he hadn't already. Another kiss and he left the room.

Once they were done in the kitchen, Eames headed upstairs to check on Maggie. When she passed the closed bathroom door, she didn't hear any water, so she went in to see if he was done. He was standing at the sink, shaving. His hair was wet and he was wearing a pair of jeans with a towel draped around his neck. She loved his body and never tired of watching it, but her eyes were drawn to a nasty bruise that spread across his back from one side to the other. It was deep and dark, and she gasped. "My God, Bobby..."

He jumped at the sound of her voice and swore. "Dammit, Alex. Never sneak up on a guy when he's shaving!"

"Sorry. I thought you'd have noticed the door opening."

He was pressing a finger against the nick on his chin. "I was thinking."

"What the hell happened to your back?"

"My back?"

Before she could answer, Maggie appeared in the doorway behind him, entering from the master suite where she had obviously been searching for him. She stopped short when she saw his bare back. "Daddy?"

He turned, noting the look of shock on her face. "Uh, mouse...it's okay..."

"But you gotted hurt!"

_Shit!_ "No, baby, it's okay, really..."

"Bobby..."

He turned to her with pleading eyes and she knew..._Nicole_. She looked at Maggie. "It's all right, sweetheart. Daddy's fine. It's just a bruise."

Maggie looked from one parent to the other. Stepping forward, she shifted her backpack into her left hand and reached out to touch the dark bruise. He tried hard not to wince; it was still very tender. But nothing ever got past his observant little girl. "It hurts you. Who hurted you, Daddy?"

He didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't lie to her. Alex moved over to Maggie and squatted beside her. She leaned close to the little girl's ear and whispered, "Go on downstairs and I'll find out what happened to Daddy, okay?"

"You don' know, too?"

"No, I don't."

Maggie relaxed. "Then the mean lady didn' do it."

"Not while I was with him, no."

"An' you taked care-a him."

She kissed her temple and smiled. "Of course I did. I think there's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh, goody! Uh, can I have a Ring Ding for bassert?"

"Sure. We'll talk later."

"Okay, Mommy."

She kissed her mother, ran to her father for a kiss from him and hurried toward the door. Stopping, she turned back. "Do we gots tunafish?"

Goren shrugged as he wiped shaving cream and blood from his face. "I don't know, baby. Go ask Uncle Mike or Aunt Carolyn."

"Okay."

He looked after her. "Why does she want tunafish?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Where did you get that bruise?"

"Uh...on the roof."

"I knew it. Damn it, Bobby!"

"Alex..."

"No. Don't. What the hell did she do?"

"Sh-she caught me with a bat."

"She caught you off guard again, you stupid ass!"

"No!..." he protested. That was the last thing he wanted her to think, even if it was because she had been on his mind... "It wasn't like that...you've been up on that roof before...remember...?"

She was about to really lay into him, but she stopped. Yes, she had been on the roof before. She knew the layout and how easy it would have been for Nicole to attack him. And she remembered the circumstance of their last visit to the roof...and the fact that Nicole was dead...that she would never threaten him again...or catch him off guard...or coo seductively at him and then fucking shoot him...

The very last thing he expected was for her to launch herself into his arms. He caught her, the momentum of her body knocking him backwards against the sink. She pulled his head down roughly and kissed him hard, taking his breath away. Without breaking contact she pulled him away from the sink, turning him and shoving him through the doorway into the bedroom. Her hands were busy with his belt and her tongue was probing his mouth. His legs hit the bed and he lost his balance, falling back onto the bed. She came right along with him, her fingers now undoing his pants. He had no idea what to make of her reaction and he couldn't think...until the baby kicked against him. _Baby...baby...no... _He struggled for a moment, then managed to carefully grab her wrists and flip her over onto her back, pinning her to the bed. As he struggled to catch his breath and calm his now worked-up body, she hissed, "What are you doing?"

"The baby..." he panted. "Alex...no..."

She shook her head and laughed. "I asked Dr. Burke. He said as long as I'm not bleeding or cramping, it's all right." She leaned up and nipped his lips between each word. "It's...all...right..."

A couple of kisses more, a tongue flicking in and out of his mouth, and he forgot his objection. He released her hands and she brought them back to his waist. He groaned deeply...and the door opened. "Oops," Logan muttered. "Sorry, guys." He started to back through the door when he caught sight of the bruise. "Oh, shit, Bobby...where'd you get that..."

Goren managed to growl, "Get the fuck out, Mike."

Logan laughed. "Right..."

The door closed and Goren lost himself in his wife's passion, not understanding where it came from but refusing to let himself question it. _There's always later_...his pants came undone and slid over his hips...

* * *

When they came down the stairs, Logan looked at them, grinning from ear to ear. "You look..." 

Goren pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't."

Logan laughed. "Where'd that..."

"No...Later."

He finally held up his hands, still laughing. Barek looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

When the two men simultaneously answered "yes" and "no," she knew something was up and she raised an eyebrow. Looking toward Eames, she gave her a questioning look. She got a smile that told her she'd get the story later, so she let it drop.

Maggie came into the room from the kitchen where Tom was finishing his lunch, her backpack in one hand, a can of tuna in the other. "Uh, mouse? What's with the tuna?"

"Aunt Angie finded it for me."

"But why do you want it?"

"I jus' do."

She sat down in a chair and carefully set the backpack on her lap, watching the adults go back to their business. But her father's curiosity was piqued. She kept glancing toward him to find him watching her, trying to figure out what she wanted with the tuna. So she sat there, patiently waiting for him to lose interest. She was surprised when her mother came over and sat on the end table beside the chair. "Maggie, about Daddy's bruise...he's fine, honey. It doesn't matter where he got it."

She laid a hand on her backpack. "He wouldn' tell you, would he, Mommy?"

Eames laughed, "He told me. You just don't need any details."

She looked suddenly worried. "Was it the mean lady?"

Eames gently tapped her little girl's nose. "Let it go, sweetheart. He's okay."

She gave it some thought, until a muffled noise came from her backpack. "Okay, Mommy."

She slid off the chair and gathered her backpack and the tuna. "Mouse."

Four pairs of adult eyes turned his way. None of them, not even Eames, had ever heard him use such a stern tone with her. Maggie looked at the floor, her fists tight around the top of her backpack. "Yes, Daddy?"

"What's in your backpack?"

"Jus' stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff I finded inna woods."

"Like what?"

She shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Show me."

She shook her head.

"Maggie. I said show me."

She sighed and gently set the backpack on the chair. Goren moved closer as she unzipped it. A small gray ball of fur tumbled out of the bag. Before any of them could react, Tommy came into the room, peanut butter and jelly spread from cheek to cheek, along with chocolate crumbs from the Ring Ding he had for dessert. He approached Maggie and his face lit up. "Kitty!" he squealed with delight.

"Kitty," Goren groaned.

Barek gently picked up the small cat and examined her with a practiced eye. She smiled. "Just look at her. She's adorable." She set the tiny animal back on the chair and added, "I'd put her at about eight or ten weeks old."

The little cat tumbled off the chair and began exploring. Maggie looked at her parents, each in turn, and asked, "Can I keep her?"

Another groan. He knew that was coming. He watched the kitten bound around on the floor. She wandered over to Logan and looked up at him, mewing softly before bounding on to the next adult. She made a complete circuit of the room, with Maggie and Tommy following her, until she came to Goren. She sat down in front of him and craned her neck to look up toward his face. She mewed, just like she'd done with the others. He waited for her to move on, but she didn't; she just sat there and looked at him. Maggie and Tom stood close by, watching and waiting for her to take off again. She got to her feet, but instead of taking off, she jumped at Goren's leg and hung on, climbing up the leg of his jeans until she reached his waist. Anticipated sharp kitten claws digging their way though the cotton of his shirt, he placed a hand over her when she got to his belt and gently dislodged her from the denim. She yawned and curled up in his hands. He stared at the fluff of fur in his hands. She was even smaller than she looked and all fur...and now he could feel his sinuses filling. _Dammit_.

"Please, Daddy!"

Tommy bounced beside her. "Pees, Dada!"

Logan fell of his chair laughing and Goren glared at him. Then he looked at Eames, who gave him a sympathetic smile. "Calm down, kids. Look, Daddy is allergic to cats."

Maggie looked at her mother. "Like I'm 'lergic to jellyfish?"

"Kind of, but not that badly."

"But can we keep her? I won' ask for a puppy no more."

Goren had shifted the sleeping cat to the crook of his arm and met Eames' eyes. She stepped away from the couch and motioned for him to follow. He took the softly purring kitten and laid her in Maggie's arms before he followed her into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter. "I will not be the heavy here, Bobby. I am not going to tell them no. I'll back whatever you tell them, but this decision is yours. I have no problem with having a cat, but you're the one who's allergic. So it's up to you. You can tell them no or you can live with the allergy. If it was up to me, I would tell them yes. So there's my input."

"Are you asking to keep her?"

"No. I'm not saying anything either way. All I'm saying is it's okay with me whatever you decide."

"Thanks a lot."

She stepped away from the counter and hugged him. "Not everything is black and white no matter how much you try to force it to be. Just remember, in a case like this, telling them you'll think about it is the same as saying yes because they are going to get attached."

"They already are," he complained. "And Tom's seen her for all of two minutes."

She gave him a smile and headed out of the kitchen. Maggie looked at them expectantly. "Can we keep her?"

"Where did you find her?"

"Inna woods. She was stuck up inna tree, so I climbed up an' got her down."

She climbed a tree to rescue the kitten...he was sunk. He looked from her to Tommy and back. "And you got the tuna so you could feed her."

"She's gotta _eat_, Daddy."

He studied the sleeping kitten, curled in Maggie's arms as Tommy gently petted her. Tom looked up at him and smiled. "Kitty, Dada. Issa kitty!"

His enthusiasm was palpable, and Maggie watched him with pleading eyes. He sighed heavily. He was going to have to buy stock in Claritin. He waved a hand in the air, a gesture of surrender. "Fine. You can keep her."

With a squeal of delight, Maggie set the kitten on the chair and threw herself at her father, wrapping her arms around his legs. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Tommy followed her lead, whacking Goren's knee with his cast as he gave him a hug. "Ganku, Dada!"

He laid a gentle hand on each curly head and looked at Eames, who was smiling warmly. Satisfied that he had made the right decision, at least for his family, he said, "Give me the tuna, mouse. We'll stop on the way home and get her some kitten food. This tuna will upset her stomach."

"Okay, Daddy."

She trotted to the chair and retrieved the can, taking it to him. Then she ran back to the chair, followed by her brother, and they knelt beside it, watching the kitten sleep. Goren watched them intently, surprised when his wife slid under his arm, draping hers around his waist and resting her head against him. "Kitten food?" she asked.

"And supplies."

"Like what?"

"Litter box, litter, toys...and Claritin."

She laughed and squeezed his waist. "You're a big softie, Goren."

"Tell me about it."

Logan got to his feet, still chuckling, and said, "When she starts begging for a pet snake, you come talk to me before you tell her yes. I'll give you a good reason to say no."

"What's that?"

"I'll knock the crap out of you."

Goren laughed. "That might be a reason to say yes."

Maggie looked up. "I can have a snake?"

"No," Goren replied. "You have a kitten."

She sighed. "Okay, Daddy."

Logan shook his head. "We gotta stop talking around her."

Eames and Barek were both laughing. "Come on, geniuses," Barek said. "Let's finish getting everything loaded so we can get going."

While the adults finished packing and loading and Sean slept, the two children were content to watch the kitten sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Credit for the entrance of the kitten into the story goes to obssessedwithstabler. Those of you who are reading _Bridges to the Heart_ will recognize her. I know that some of my devoted shipper readers (you know who you are) refuse to read any Goren or Eames/OC pairings and I kinda feel badly that you have missed my little Storm from that story. So I have recreated a similar character in Maggie's kitten. Enjoy!**

**For those of you who don't know: Like Twinkies, HoHos and Ring Dings are cakes by Hostess. HoHos are chocolate cake rolls (like jelly rolls) filled with creme and covered with chocolate. Ring Dings are about the size and shape of hockey pucks, also chocolate cake, filled with creme and covered with chocolate. They are not as common in the western US, and I'm not sure about countries outside the US. I remember growing up with Hostess and Drake's (Devil Dogs) cakes, but when I moved out west, I couldn't find them. I think they are just beginning to make their way west.**


	21. You Know Something

The car was silent. It had been almost six by the time everyone was finally ready to leave the cabin. A quick stop at the nearest WalMart and a bite to eat at an adjoining fast food place, and they were on their way home by eight. Maggie and Tom were sleeping in their car seats, the as-yet-unnamed kitten curled up in Maggie's lap. Eames was driving and Goren was looking out the window into the dark. "How do you feel?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm? Oh, I'm okay."

"I'm glad you told them they could keep her."

He shrugged. "I'll live."

When her hand came to rest on his thigh and gently rubbed, he turned to look at her. "Um, Alex...I...I'm sorry...about the bruise I mean...I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I didn't want you to worry about me. I mean, it's just a bruise..."

"She got you again," she said quietly, careful to keep any accusation from her tone.

"Y-yes."

"And you didn't want to admit it..."

"Not when you were so pissed, no. I didn't. I've seen how angry you get about Nicole..."

"No, Bobby. Not about Nicole. About what she always did to you. About how you always, always underestimated her. About the stupid game you always insisted on playing with her and how she always seemed to take a part of you with her when she left...until last time, that is. Somehow, everything changed when she took Maggie and Tom. The rules of the game changed."

He shrugged. "Somehow, I lost control of her."

"Face it...you never had control of her to start with. And things started to change for some reason six years ago, when she started killing off your..."

"I remember."

She was quiet for a moment, letting him settle back from irritation. "That was the first time she ever physically attacked you. And then last year..."

"Last year, she tried to destroy me...and she would have if anything had happened to you or the kids. Mike and Carolyn saved the kids..."

"Bobby, don't..."

She saw him shaking his head in the dim light cast by the dashboard. She had trouble interpreting the tone of his voice. "Face it, Alex. She took them because of me. Maggie protected her little brother. My best friend had to rescue them. And I damn near got you killed..."

"That's not true!" She paused, calming herself as the baby flipped around in response to her raised voice. She glanced in the rearview mirror as Maggie stirred, relieved when she didn't waken. She continued, her voice more gentle. "You didn't almost get me killed. You saved my life."

"I got you shot in the first place."

She huffed a sigh of frustration. "You do not control the actions of others, Bobby. Nicole was a psychopath who let her insane jealousy get the better of her. You were the object of her obsession, not the initiator of her actions. You didn't do anything wrong, except let her catch you off guard...repeatedly. But even that I understand."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do. For some reason I have never been able to figure out, you think you're invincible. You don't think anyone can hurt you. And thinking that with Nicole around was an almost fatal error."

"F-for both of us."

He pressed his forehead against the glass and looked out into the night. Her voice was still quiet. "I agree, we were both at risk. And we both got injured. But that wasn't just because it was Nicole on the other end of the gun."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"We're partners, Bobby. We back each other up. And that's exactly what we did last year. We did our job, and the kids were rescued before she had a chance to really hurt them. This year, we anticipated her and no one got hurt."

"_We_ anticipated her? You and I had nothing to do with that, Alex."

"We're all on the same team, baby." She was quiet for a long moment. Finally, she said, "If I asked you a direct question, would you tell me the honest truth?"

"Wh-what question?"

"Did you have anything to do with what happened to her?"

He was silent for so long, she was beginning to think he was not going to answer her. But he did answer. "I-I arrested her," he said softly.

She waited for more, but when he didn't continue, she looked at him, confused. "You arrested her? That's it?"

He slowly turned his head to look at her. "You have to ask? Do you honestly think I set her up to be killed?"

She debated with herself for a moment before she finally said, "I talked to Rick in the ballistics lab this afternoon, Bobby. The bullets that killed Nicole came from a cop's gun."

He looked back out the window. _No.._. He had been hoping that would not be the case. He'd been hoping things would turn out differently. The information in his head could ruin the career—the life—of a good cop, and a man who had proven himself a good friend. "Bobby?"

He had to tell her something. After another long pause, he said, "I didn't set her up to die, Alex. You know me better than that."

"Thank you. I thought that would be your answer. I'm glad I wasn't wrong."

"And what if my answer had been different?"

"I would have been very disappointed. Murder is something I would bet my life you didn't have in you."

"Your life is safe then."

She didn't understand his sudden anger. "What..."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair."

"You know something," she accused, though her tone was still gentle. Silence. "Bobby..."

"Please don't ask anything more. I-I'm not sure about it."

"About what?"

"Alex..."

"Are you going to look into it?"

"I-I don't know."

That did surprise her. "Are you serious?"

"Just...trust me on this one, please."

Another long pause. "One condition."

He groaned softly. "What's that?"

"You let me know what you found out."

That was a position he did not want to put her in. "I-I can't do that."

Taken by surprise, her anger flared. "Why the hell not?"

"Please don't be mad, Alex. Please. It's just...not a position I can put you in."

"Bullshit. Bobby, don't do this to me. Not after all this time. We're partners, dammit. More than partners. If you can't trust me..."

"Trust isn't the issue. I can't ask you to put your badge on the line by withholding information in a murder investigation."

"But you'll take that risk yourself?"

"In this case, yes."

"You feel that strongly about it?"

"If I'm right, then yes, I do."

"I want to know, Bobby. Sink or swim, I am your partner, and partners trust one another."

"I...uh...I..." He trailed off. Slowly, he drew in a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. "All right. I'll let you know...as soon as I know for sure."

She opened her mouth to push for more information, but changed her mind. A cop was involved in this and he knew something about it. Understanding his unrelenting quest for justice, but also knowing the times he let that quest waver to protect someone, she gave him the benefit of the doubt. She would wait until he found out for certain. She understood why he would be even more inclined to play this hand close. If he was wrong, a man's career would lay in ruin for nothing. He was not going to risk that, so she let the matter drop. "All right," she said quietly. "But I want your word."

She knew him so well. Slowly he nodded. "You have my word. If I find out for certain, I'll talk to you."

"Does Mike know anything about it?"

"No. Nothing. And I am going to keep him out of it. He gets into enough trouble all on his own without any help from me. I'll deal with IAB; his file with them doesn't need any more padding."

"Isn't that the truth."

"And when they talk to you, you'll be able to honestly tell them you don't know anything."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. If I find out anything they need to know, I'll tell them."

"Need to know?"

"Yes, Alex. They know the game well. I'm just putting them at the other end of the court."

She sighed heavily. "You're playing with fire, Bobby. Please...don't get consumed by it."

He turned his attention back out the window.

* * *

Eames opened the apartment door, carrying the bag of kitten supplies into the living room and setting it on the couch. Maggie followed her, cradling the sleeping kitten in her arms, and then Goren came into the apartment, carrying his sleeping son. After gently getting the baby in his pajamas and tucking him into his bed, he went to Maggie's room. Stopping in the doorway, he smiled. In her pajamas, Maggie was sitting on the bed with the little kitten in her lap. Sitting on the bed by her legs, Alex dangled her fingers over the little gray head. They both laughed as the kitten jumped at the wiggling fingers, trying to grab them with her paws. He smiled. Their smiling faces and quiet laughter were priceless to him. His eyes shifted to the little cat. Allergies aside, she was worth whatever discomfort to him if she could give his family this kind of happiness.

He stepped away from the door and headed down to the car to unload it. Opening the back end of the SUV, he sat down on the bumper and reflected on the conversation he'd had with Alex on the way home. He did trust her. But he had made himself a promise a long time ago, just after he realized she was going to remain as his partner. No matter what he got involved with, he was never going to allow his decisions to bring her down. She was his partner and she had proved time and again that she would back him up, in the streets and with the brass. But he had never once let her take the heat for his judgment. This time was no different. If he was going to fall for this, he would fall alone.

* * *

The cue ball hit the racked balls with a resounding _crack!_ and balls scattered across the table. Three of them dropped into pockets and Logan threw a chalk at his friend. "Damn, Bobby...I don't think I've ever seen you break without dropping at least one ball. Stripes or solids?"

"Solids."

He backed away from the table and let Mahoney step up to take a shot. Finishing his drink, he asked, "Anyone want a refill?"

"Sure," Logan answered. "Get me a whiskey and soda."

"Jack?"

"Gin and tonic."

He nodded and motioned to Gordon. "Come to the bar with me, Gordy."

Gordon set his cue stick against the wall and followed Goren to the bar. The bartender grinned at the big cop as he stepped up to a vacant spot at the bar, eyebrows raised in a question. Goren placed their order. "Whiskey and soda, a gin and tonic and a scotch, neat."

The bartender looked at Gordon, who said, "Gimme a highball."

Goren looked around, making certain there was no one in earshot, no one paying any attention to them. Quietly, he said, "Ballistics came back on the Wallace shooting, Gordy."

"Oh? You get any leads?"

"It was a cop's bullet that killed her."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Drop the bullshit, Gordy. They're going to test every weapon that was there that night. What are they going to find when they get to yours?"

"Not a damn thing, Bobby."

Goren turned his head to look at him. His voice dropped even more. "You did it," he softly accused. "Are you going to try to tell me you didn't?"

"No." He looked around. "C'mon outside with me for a minute."

They took the drinks back to the table and Gordon let Mahoney and Logan know they were stepping outside for a smoke. Lining up a shot, Logan waved a hand. Mahoney just nodded.

Outside the bar, Gordon pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered one to Goren, who accepted. After lighting up, Gordon leaned back against the side of the building. "Tell me what you think you know, Bobby."

"I'm not stupid, Gordy. I know where the bullets came from, and I know where you were..." He paused. "A cop's bullet..."

"I was not the only cop in that direction...and no one saw me. I made sure of that. The shots came from an alley, but no one was found in that alley."

"God..." He had so hoped he had been wrong, even though he knew on some level that he wasn't. "Gordy...how could you..."

"Did you _listen_ to your daughter, man? I read the file, what's happened since the beginning. Things were escalating. Six years ago, she could have killed you with that cocktail she gave you. She would have killed you if Logan hadn't found you in time. She damn near _did_ kill you last year. I hated hearing Maggie tell you her heart was empty because you weren't there. I..." He looked at the ground. "I overheard part of your conversation with her when she realized Wallace was after you again. Tell me it would have ended with her back in jail, Bobby. Tell me your family really would be safe."

Goren leaned against the building beside the FBI agent and rested his head back. He took a long drag off the cigarette and slowly nodded his head. "I hear what you're saying, Gordy. But...do you know the risk you took?"

"Of course I do."

"If they realize it was you..."

"I knew the risks when I did it. It wasn't premeditated, but it wasn't an impulse either. I saw the opportunity, weighed the risks and decided it was the best thing I could do for your little girl, for your family. So I did it. Yes, it went against everything I stand for, all my training, and my moral code. But when I heard that little voice again in my head and remembered everything I read in that file...I've dedicated my life to justice, Bobby, and that was justice. I just did my job, and I've covered my ass. Don't worry about that."

"Justice, Gordy? You took it all into your own hands. That's vigilantism, not justice. Our job is to enforce the law, not to render judgment."

"No court was going to do you justice, and you know it. She never showed remorse for what she did. Nothing I read in that file led me to believe there was ever a chance for rehabilitation. All I saw was a blind obsession with you, and a hatred for the ones who love you...for the family you love." He looked at his cigarette, then took a drag. "Do you regret what I did?"

"Do you?"

"No."

There was a thick silence between the two men. Gordon looked toward the bigger man. Goren was watching the sky, thinking. Finally, the agent asked, "What are you going to do, Bobby?"

Goren finished the cigarette and stepped away from the wall. "I'm going to go back in there and play pool, Gordy. I'll probably get drunk, and tomorrow I'm gonna play with my kids. Monday, I'm going to take Maggie to school and go back to work, and sometime during the week, I'll have to deal with IAB in regard to that shooting." He walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He looked at Gordon. "You're safe from me, Gordy. If you're going to fall for this, I'm not going to be the one to bring you down. The shots came from someplace across the street from where we were, but I did not see the shooter. And that's the truth. I'll tell IAB the truth...not what I figured out about the truth." He pulled the door open. "Thanksgiving's the week after next, and you're near the top of my list of people to thank. That's all I'm going to say about it. We're done talking."

Gordy put out his cigarette and let out a heavy sigh. No regrets. He still slept at night. He followed Goren back into the pool hall.


	22. We Need to Talk

Eames was surprised the next morning when she woke alone in the bed. Usually, when he came home after a night out, he crawled into bed to sleep. Figuring he went home with Mike, she got up and dressed. Then she got to wondering why the kids hadn't come in to wake her at sunup. She left the bedroom and headed for the living room, stopping when she got there and trying very hard not to laugh. For whatever reason, Bobby had crashed on the couch. Both kids were sound asleep on top of him and the kitten was curled beneath his chin as he softly snored.

When she approached, the little gray head popped up and mewed at her. Smiling, she gently picked up the little ball of fluff and leaned down to kiss her husband and children. Carrying the kitten into the kitchen, she fed her and began preparing breakfast. In the middle of her preparations, Tommy came toddling in from the living room. "Mama," he said with a smile. Then his face lit up and he squealed, "Kitty!"

The kitten looked up and mewed at him, then went back to her breakfast. He squatted beside her and gently patted her. Eames smiled. "Ready for some french toast, little man?"

"'Es, Mama. Pees."

When she held out her hands to lift him and put him in his high chair, he wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed. "Yubu, Mama."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Me, too," came another little voice from behind her.

Eames laughed softly as she set Tom in his highchair and looked around at Maggie as she buckled the baby into his chair. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Is Daddy in trouble?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, Uncle Mike says he sleeps onna couch when Aunt Car'lyn's mad at him."

"I see..." She couldn't help laughing. "No, sweetheart. Daddy's not in trouble. He came in late and I guess he just didn't want to wake me up. So he slept on the couch. That was his choice."

"Oh. Okay, good. I don' like it when you're mad at Daddy. It makes him sad."

Eames smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "I don't like being mad at him either. Sit down and I'll get you some french toast."

"Okay, Mommy."

Eames went into the kitchen, laughing again when Tommy started jabbering at his sister. She understood the words 'kitty,' 'Mama,' and 'Shh, Dada seep,' but not much else. Maggie, however, seemed to understand everything he said. She was amazed at that, though she shouldn't have been. Their daughter was every bit as perceptive as her father was. She set a plate in front of each child after cutting Tommy's into bite-sized pieces.

Hearing Goren stir on the couch, she walked around to sit beside him, gently running a hand through his hair. "Hey...what time did you roll in?"

"Um...I...I don't know...around four maybe?"

"How do you feel?"

"Don't ask."

She smiled. "Why don't you go into the bedroom and sleep? I'm going to take the kids over to Dad's. Reggie and Aaron are going to be there with Jake."

He shook his head. "Let me get a shower and some aspirin and I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?"

He gave her a smile. "I'm sure."

He got up and started for the bedroom. "Hi, Daddy!"

He turned toward the table and walked over to the kids. Leaning down to kiss each curly head, he said, "Hey, guys. Are you glad to be home?"

"Yes! I missed my room."

"Dada! Kitty!"

"Yes, Tom. I remember. Kitty. Have you guys named her yet?"

"Not yet," Maggie answered. "We're still thinkin' 'bout it."

Tom grabbed a fistful of french toast and held it up to his father, syrup running down his arm. "Here, Dada. Befiss!"

"No, thanks, buddy. You eat it."

"'Kay."

He stuffed the french toast in his mouth. Goren laughed quietly, and gave his wife a wink as he headed for the bedroom.

* * *

John Eames was in the kitchen when the front door popped open and his youngest grandchildren came bounding into the house. "Grandpa!" 

"Gapa!"

His face lit up and he hurried to gather the children in his arms. "I missed you guys so much! How did you like your little vacation?"

"It was fun," Maggie answered.

John noticed the cast on Tommy's arm and he frowned. "What happened to you, Tommy?"

The toddler held up his arm. "Gotta owie, Gapa."

"I see that."

"He falled outta a big tree, Grandpa, an' I couldn' catch him."

John ran a hand over her head. "It's all right, baby. These things happen."

She was quiet for a moment, but her good mood returned quickly and no one took notice of the momentary dark look that clouded her face...except her father. Once more bright, Maggie said, "Guess what we got, Grandpa?"

"What?"

"Tell Grandpa what we got, Tommy."

With a giggle, Tom said, "Kitty!"

"A kitty? A real kitty?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes! Mommy and Daddy said we could keep her."

He looked up at his daughter and son-in-law. "A kitten?"

Goren just shrugged as Eames smiled. "I left it up to Bobby."

John nodded. "Ah, that explains it."

"Hey..." Goren protested.

"You're a pushover and you know it, son." He kissed the kids and said, "Jake's in the backyard with Aunt Reggie and Uncle Aaron."

With a happy shout, the kids ran for the back door. Eames hugged her father and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Dad."

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"Good."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine."

"Very good." He extended a hand toward Goren. "You look a little under the weather, Bobby."

"I had a late night."

John laughed. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"Good. There's coffee in the kitchen."

Eames grabbed a cup of coffee and said, "I'm going out to see Jake."

Goren nodded. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

He sat at the table across from his father-in-law. John smiled at him. "Why don't you go and lay down for a little while, Bobby?"

As attractive as the offer was, he shook his head. "No thanks. I want to spend time with the kids. I missed them."

"I know you did. So Tom fell out of a tree?"

"Yes. He was trying to follow Maggie and he fell. Mike...did really well. He handled everything fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. How's his little son?"

"Good. Maggie's new baby."

John laughed. "She's something else. Listen...if Mike and Carolyn will be needing someone to take care of their baby, tell them I'll be willing. I'm watching Tom all day anyway, and Maggie will be here after school."

"Thanks, John. I'll tell Mike."

The door slid open. "Daddy!"

"What is it, mouse?"

"We need you an' Grandpa."

"For what?"

"Cause we're playin' football, an' Mommy can' play because of the new baby. Uncle Aaron and me are on one team, an' Aunt Reggie, Tommy and Jake are onna other. I want you on my team, Daddy, and Tommy wants Grandpa."

"All right. We're coming."

As they headed for the door, John laid a hand on Goren's shoulder. "You're a good dad, son."

He smiled at his father-in-law. "Thanks. I try." He hesitated. "You're the only real role model I have."

John slid open the sliding glass door and returned his smile. "That's the finest compliment I think I've ever received."

"It's just the truth."

They stepped out onto the deck. Jake's face broke into a wide grin. "Uncle Bobby!"

Goren caught the boy in a bear hug. "How're you doing, Jake?"

"Great! You gonna play football with us?"

"You bet."

The boy ran and picked up his football. "C'mon! Let's play!"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when John fired up his grill to cook up some hamburgers and hot dogs. Reggie and Aaron had made arrangements for Jake to spend the night, and they headed for home. The three kids were heavily into a game of tag, and John refused any help with the grilling. That was one of his passions and he pulled a couple of chicken breasts from the freezer to add to the menu. Down in the yard, to the side of the deck, Goren lay beneath a big oak tree, his favorite of all the trees in John's yard. Eames walked over to join him. He sat up and helped her ease down to the ground beside him. "I'll be glad when this baby gets here." 

He reached over and gently rubbed her stomach. The baby flipped and kicked, and he smiled. She leaned against him and adjusted her position until she was comfortable and the little acrobat inside her had settled down. "How's your hangover?"

"Fine."

"Are Jack and Gordy hanging around for awhile?"

"Yeah. They have to wait until IAB clears them to leave. They'll be here for another week or two."

"I think we should invite them to join us for Thanksgiving. Dad said it's fine. With all my siblings and their families here, and Mike, Carolyn and Sean, too, there'll be so many people, two more won't make a difference."

"I'll call them tomorrow."

He seemed distracted and she turned to look at his face. "What's up?"

"Nothing. We just...need to talk."

"All right. Let's talk."

He reached out and brushed a few wayward strands of hair back from her face. "I had a talk with one of the guys last night about the shooting."

"Who?"

"Gordy."

"Did he see who shot her?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Gordy was the one who shot her, Alex."

She was stunned, staring at him in silence. Finally, she said, "What?"

"He...he read the file, and he remembered what Maggie said. He, um...he weighed his options, and made a decision."

"You can't be serious."

He shifted his weight restlessly and she laid her hand on his chest to calm him. "I'm very serious. I promised I'd tell you when I found out for certain. Now you know."

"Oh, my God, Bobby. Has he lost his mind?"

"I-I can't answer that."

"So what are you going to do?"

His brows knit into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. IAB is going to interrogate you this week. She died in your custody."

"I didn't shoot her. I didn't see who did."

"But you know who did."

"And?"

She stared at him. "_And_? Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want from me, Alex?"

"I want for you to remain my partner, that's what."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. They know I didn't do it, and I had absolutely nothing to do with it. I arrested her and I was taking her to a patrol car for transport back to Rikers'. I didn't see who did it. I know that the shots came from across the street, but there were a couple of guys over there. That's my testimony."

"And if they ask you if you know who did it?"

"Why would they ask that? Alex, it was night. I was occupied. There's no reason for them to ask that."

"So you're not going to say anything."

"No. I'm not."

"Can you, in good conscience, just let him get away with this?"

"I had nothing to do with it. I don't have to live with the guilt. This one is not mine."

"But..."

He rested a finger against her lips. "Listen to me. You knew her. Do you think for one moment that the threat against our kids would end just because Nicole was in prison? Do you think the threat against you would be over? You know how manipulative she was. She'd find a way to get to you. You know she would."

She was quiet and she didn't look at him. He went on, "Tell me you didn't feel relieved when you found out."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with this. Alex, I can live with this. But if I lost you, or one of the kids...I couldn't live with that."

"But he's a law enforcement officer. What he did was..."

"Justice, babe. What he did was justice, and it was a justice she would never see in the courts. You know that."

"Are you saying Gordy took a life for you?"

"Not at all. He did not do it for me." His voice became softer. "He did it for Maggie, be-because her heart was empty."

The look on Eames' face changed. "You really are okay with this."

"You told me I have no control over the actions of another." He sighed. "Look, Alex, if someone brings him to task for this, then he'll face the consequences like a man, and he's fully prepared for that. But I will not be the one to do it. He has made peace with what he did. If he can sleep with it, then so can I."

"Suppose I can't?"

"Daddy!"

Maggie and Jake came running up to them. His entire demeanor changed in front of the children. "What is it, baby?"

"Come play with us. Tommy needs you."

"He does? All right, then...give me half a minute. I'll be right there."

The kids ran off and he met his wife's eyes. "Gordy's career would not be the only one you'd destroy."

She watched him as he got easily to his feet and went to play with his children. She had done nothing wrong. So why did she feel so bad?


	23. Coming to Terms

John looked up from the grill as Alex came up the steps to the deck. She looked troubled. "What's the matter, honey?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Right is right and wrong is wrong...except when it's not, right, Dad?"

"You lost me there."

"There are times when the wrong thing actually is the right thing. That's why we have such a category as justifiable homicide."

"Oh. Well, yes. There are times when wrong can be right."

"What about the murder of an unarmed person, already under arrest and being escorted to a patrol car?"

"I need a little more information, Alex."

She was quiet for a moment. "A convicted psychopath with a long history of criminal behavior..."

"What did Bobby do now?"

Eames laughed, knowing instinctively she could trust her father. She sat down in a chair near him. "It wasn't him this time. Well, he didn't do it, but he knows who did, and he's okay with it."

"You're not?"

"It's not that, Dad. I just...I don't get him sometimes. He always puts things in perspective because he can see both sides of the coin. He always goes after the perp with all he's got. The victims haunt him as much as the twisted minds he gets into do. Now we have a victim, who has haunted him as a perp for a very long time, murdered pretty much in cold blood by a person in a position of trust...and he's okay with it."

"You're talking about that Wallace woman, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So Bobby found out who killed her."

"Yes."

"And he's letting it slide."

"Yes."

"After everything she did, you have a problem with that?"

She sighed. "I don't understand him. I mean, I'm relieved beyond words that she's gone. Bobby was right that as long as she was alive, our family would always be threatened. She was great at getting others to do her dirty work. If it had been anyone else to do it, and under any other circumstances, I'd throw a party. But a cop, Dad, and while she was in custody, and Bobby's custody, no less. We're supposed to be better than that. We uphold the law; we're not above it."

"Do you think what he did was wrong, fundamentally?"

She let that thought cruise around her head. "Not fundamentally, no. I mean...she should have been living on death row. Life is too lenient a sentence for her."

"Then you do agree with what he did."

"Yes, I guess I do."

"Now do you know why he did it?"

"Because Maggie's heart was empty." She laughed softly at her father's confused look. "He overheard a conversation in the squad room when Maggie told Bobby that her heart was empty without him around."

John looked out into the yard where Bobby was playing with the children. Jake let Tommy grab his waist and wrestle him to the ground while Bobby chased down Maggie and grabbed her, spinning once before dropping to the ground with her safely settled against his chest. She was laughing, a full laugh of delight that every child should know.

"And you have a problem with this, Alex? Isn't this the woman who murdered her own child? Didn't you tell me last year that she was infatuated with Bobby and insanely jealous of you and Maggie? That you hated when she came around because she always did something to him, messed with his head, caused problems for him. She was going to kill your babies, Alex."

"That's not the issue, Dad. I agree it was a public service. Maybe now Maggie's nightmares will go away for good, and Bobby will have one less demon to haunt him. I know I will. The issue for me is that it was a cop."

John nodded his head slowly. "He was right, but he was still wrong. And it bothers you that Bobby doesn't see that."

"He _always _looks at the big picture. Dad, we took down Frank Adair."

"And now his emotions have clouded his vision. For the first time in his life there is something he holds higher than his job, something to cast shades of gray into his black and white view of the world. Tell me how that's a bad thing."

"So you agree with him?"

"You don't?"

She sighed heavily and looked out into the yard. She smiled. The three children had him down on the ground, wrestling, and he was letting them win. She watched him let Jake pin one arm to the ground and Maggie the other. Then she cringed when Tommy took as much of a leap as he could manage and landed squarely in the middle of his gut. She waited until the kids released him and he finally moved before looking back at her father. "I do agree. I'm greatly relieved that she's gone. She finally got what she deserved."

"But you know who did it and you can't condone what he did, but you can't condemn it either."

She nodded. That was as succinct as it got. "Exactly. So what do I do, Dad?"

John smiled at her. "I imagine Bobby had the same conflict, but he had time to come to terms with it. Give yourself a little time, sweetheart. Then let it go."

He took the rest of the meat from the grill and called out, "Dinner's ready!"

Tommy was the first one to crest the steps onto the deck, with Jake right behind him, seeing him safely up to the deck. "Go wash up," John told them.

When Alex began to get up, Jake said, "I got him, Aunt Alex. I'll make sure his cast stays dry. C'mon, Tommy."

The boys went into the house and Eames looked out into the yard. Bobby was still sitting on the ground and Maggie climbed into his lap. She turned back to the house to help her father set the table and put out the food.

In the yard, Maggie climbed into her father's lap. "Are you okay, Daddy? Tommy didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not really. I just need a minute to catch my breath. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Okay."

"You, uh, you still feel bad about what happened to Tommy, don't you?" 

She looked down at her hands and started to shake her head. "I'm okay."

"That's not what I asked, and don't tell me something to try to make me feel better. I want you to be honest with me."

She sighed softly. "I was 'sponsible for him, Daddy."

"Maggie, you're five. I know you have always taken care of your brother, and you always watch out for him. But...things happen. You can't stop everything bad from happening."

She sighed. "I shouldn'a climbed the tree. When Tommy didn' listen to me, I shoulda comed down. We coulda played catch with pine cones insteada fallin' outta the tree."

He smiled. "I'm proud of you, mouse."

"Because I broked my brother?"

He laughed and hugged her. "No. Because you thought through what happened and figured out what you could have done differently. You learned from what happened. That's exactly what you're supposed to do. You learn from things that happen to you, good and bad."

She looked thoughtful. Then she looked at him. "So a bad thing was climbin' the tree after Tommy started to climb after me."

"Right."

"An' a good thing...well, there's lots a those...like..." She jumped up and threw herself at him. He caught her and held her against him. "See? I knowed you would give me a big hug." She leaned back and studied his face. Then she touched a rough cheek. "Go talk to Mommy."

"Why?"

"Because I watched you before, and somethin's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, baby."

Her face eased into a sly little smile. "Don' tell me somethin' to make me feel better, Daddy."

He laughed. Yes, this kid learned quickly. ""Really, Maggie. Mommy and I are okay."

"But you could be better, so make it better."

She climbed from his lap and waited for him to get to his feet. Then she slipped her hand into his and they headed for the deck.

By the time they stepped through the sliding door, Eames was buckling Tommy into his high chair and Jake had finished half of his milk. Tom held his hands up. "See, Dada? Keen!"

"Very clean. Good job, buddy."

Goren stepped up behind his wife and leaned down to talk into her ear. "Get your jacket and come outside with me for a moment."

"Bobby, dinner..."

"Dinner can wait. Your dad can serve the kids. Come on."

She looked at her father, who nodded encouragement. With a sigh, she grabbed her jacket and followed him out of the house.

Once back out on the deck, she pulled her jacket closed and looked at him. Now that the sun was gone, the temperature was dropping quickly. "What is it?"

"I really don't try to upset you, you know."

She sighed. "I know. Sometimes, I just don't understand you."

"That just makes you...normal."

She laughed. "And what does that make Maggie?"

"What do you mean?"

"She understands you, Bobby. She can read you like a book; she always could. Does that mean I'm not sensitive enough, or she's too sensitive?"

"It just means she's more like me than I ever wanted her to be."

"Come on. It's not a bad thing. She has an intuitive ability to read people."

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't drag you out here to talk about Maggie. I...I need to know if you're okay with what I told you."

"First I want you to tell me why you're okay with it."

"I wasn't at first. It didn't sit right with me at all. Then I thought about it. The more I thought, the less it bothered me. And I know Gordy, Alex. He's a good guy. His intentions and his motivation were not misplaced. Okay, what he did was wrong. But he eliminated a threat that eventually could have cost me the most important thing in my life. I won't lose my family. Not to anyone. I thought you'd see it the same way."

"I guess I've been thinking like a cop for so long that was the first thing that came out."

"Look, Alex...I know it was wrong, and Gordy does, too. That's not an issue. But from another entire perspective, it was right. The case isn't ours; it belongs to IAB. Let them investigate it. If they figure it out, Gordy knows the consequences. If they don't, it's not like we have a serial killer on our hands. I'll tell them what they need to know. What I figured out...well, that's not something they need to know, is it?"

She studied him. The open, honest face, the intense eyes...and she found herself smiling at him. "If I live a thousand years, I will never fully understand you. And that's a good thing, because you can always surprise me. Sometimes, I like being surprised. In fact, when it comes from you, I generally love it...eventually."

"So we're okay with this?"

She nodded. "Yes, Bobby. We're okay. Now let's get inside because I'm freezing my ass off."

A smile teased at his mouth. "We can't have that...it's such a nice..."

"Don't you go there. It's a long time til bedtime."

He laughed softly as he followed her through the door into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...I know I confused most of you, and I hope this has cleared it up. Bobby went through the same thing, but he had an idea of what had happened when he began to put the pieces together in the hospital cafeteria. So he had pretty much already come to terms with what he figured out when Gordy confirmed it for him. Alex wasn't there and she had no clue. It still could have been a stolen gun and not a cop behind the trigger. Better now? The next chapter will be Bobby and IAB. :-)**


	24. Interrogation

Goren couldn't settle down, and Eames wasn't there to help him. While she took Maggie to school and dropped Tommy off at her dad's, he headed to work, to try to mentally prepare himself for his meeting with the IAB team investigating Nicole Wallace's death. It wasn't working; he only found himself getting more worked up.

Logan looked up from his desk periodically to watch him as he shifted restlessly at his desk, then got up and wandered aimlessly around the squad room. The fourth time he headed to the break room in less than a half hour, Logan got up and followed him. "Where's Alex?"

"Dropping the kids off."

"You're meeting with the IAB team this morning, aren't you?"

He nodded. "At nine."

"Why are you so nervous? You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's just a hassle I'd rather not deal with."

Logan studied him. "Do you know more than you're saying?"

The less Mike knew, the better off he was. "No. I just...I would rather not deal with IAB. Remember what happened the last time we dealt with them?"

"You would have to bring that up."

Goren smiled for the first time since he'd left his family that morning. He gave Logan's shoulder a playful punch. "Thanks, Mike."

"What for?"

He just shook his head and headed back for his desk. Logan stood there for a moment, confused, before he grabbed a cup of coffee and headed back for his desk.

* * *

Goren always felt...exposed...when under an IAB investigation. Entering the conference room on the fourteenth floor where the four members of the investigative team sat was unnerving to say the least, even to him. He glanced at the stack of files off to the side of the officer on the far right and frowned. What did they need with that many files? He lowered himself into a chair and let his gaze move from one person to the next. Two men and two women. His chances of getting out of here with his blood pressure under control were looking slimmer and slimmer. 

A tall stern woman sitting in the second seat from the left addressed him. "Detective Goren, my name is Abigail Turner. I am conducting this investigation. To my left is Roger Davies and to my right are Maryann Torres and Isaac Shannon." She laid her hand on the file in front of her. "We have reviewed your file. In spite of your...unorthodox methods, you appear to be an effective investigator and a skilled interrogator and negotiator."

That was as close to a compliment as he would ever get from an IAB officer, but he remained silent as she continued, "We are investigating the fatal shooting of a suspect who was in your custody. Apparently, you have a long history of animosity with this particular suspect."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed and he said no more.

She waited a moment. "You are not a suspect in this shooting. Our investigation has clearly shown us that you did not kill this suspect. We have reason to believe, however, that you know who did."

How the hell could they know that? Gordy assured him he'd been careful, that it would never come back to him. Turner motioned to Shannon, who turned to the stack of files in front of him, handing one to Torres. Goren noted the file's lack of content, compared to his and one of the remaining files in front of Shannon. Torres opened it. "Alexandra Eames."

He stiffened and his heart lurched into his throat. _Alex? What the hell...?_

"Where was your partner when this shooting took place?"

He was caught entirely off guard, and he hated that. "I-I'm not certain. Sh-she left the building, looking for me, before I came out with the suspect. She...collapsed...about six blocks away from the building not long after the shooting took place. She wasn't in the vicinity."

Shannon nodded slowly as Davies asked, "Why was she looking for you, detective? She's your partner, your backup. Why did she have to look for you?"

Goren swallowed and struggled to maintain his control. "When the suspect ran, we...got separated. I followed Wallace to the roof. Detective Eames did not know where we'd gone. That-that was my fault. But I was not going to let Wallace get away again."

"So you arranged for her murder..." accused Shannon quietly.

With a dark frown, Goren turned on him. "No!" He took a moment to force himself calm. "No," he continued. "I did not."

Shannon passed a second file to his left and it slid down the line to Davies, who opened it. "Carolyn Barek."

Goren shook his head. "What does she have to do with any of this? She was on maternity leave."

"Detective Barek was involved with the incident last year, when Wallace kidnapped your son and daughter."

"So what? She had nothing to do with this incident."

He was getting a very bad feeling about where this was leading, and he was not wrong. The third and last file slid to Turner. It was a substantial file, and Goren drew in several deep breaths, struggling with his anger. He was ready when Turner said, "Mike Logan."

He trembled with the effort to contain himself, surprised at how calm his voice sounded. "What about him?"

"Do you know where Detective Logan was when the shooting occurred?"

"I know exactly where Detective Logan was."

"How is that, when you have no idea where you partner was?"

His fists balled and he counted to ten before responding. "I had just gotten off the phone with him when I heard the intruders moving around in the apartment. He was in Maine..." His eyes narrowed. "...trying to convince my daughter that she did not have to walk home to New York to help us."

"Walk? From Maine? How old is your daughter now?"

"She's five, and she was unsettled about being apart from us."

"What was she doing in Maine with Detective Logan?"

"When Captain Deakins and Mr. Carver received word that Wallace had escaped, they sent my children away with Detectives Logan and Barek, someplace where they would be safe from her."

"Why Maine?"

"Because the chief of detective has a cabin there and he offered the use of it to hide the children from the threat Wallace posed."

"Why Logan and Barek?"

"Because my children know them and they would be safe with them."

"So Detective Logan is your friend?"

"Yes."

"And what would you do to protect him, detective?"

He knew where this was going, and he did not like it. When he slammed his hand on the table, the four officers jumped at the unexpected outburst. "Logan had _nothing_ to do with this. He's had his share of trouble with you people, but you are not going to use him as a scapegoat for this. I'll take the rap before I'll let that happen."

"How does Logan rate this level of protection from you, Detective Goren?"

He shook his head. "I do not have to explain my friendship with Logan to any of you."

Turner met his challenge. "If you are going to be uncooperative, Detective Goren..."

"No..." He raised a finger and glared at her. "You are not going to turn this around on me. Logan was with my daughter in Maine when the shooting took place. He was not even in New York. Barek was also in Maine, recovering from childbirth. My partner was several blocks away. The only one you are looking at who was even there...is me."

"Captain Deakins informed us that Logan and Barek were sent to Maine and did not return until after Wallace was dead. But it would have been an easy matter for Logan to drive down here, kill Wallace, and return to Maine without being missed."

"Except for the fact that he was with my daughter...in Maine."

Turner leaned back and conversed in subdued tones with her three colleagues. Finally, she turned back to Goren. "All right, detective. We'll play this your way. We want to talk to your daughter."

"What?" He wasn't sure he'd heard them right. Unfortunately, he had.

"Get your daughter. We are aware of the testimony she offered at Wallace's trial. She seems to have been taught the difference between truth and a lie. We'll wait here for you."

Goren frowned. "She's in school."

"Go get her."

He got to his feet and glared at the four of them. "Go to hell," he growled, and he left the room.

* * *

He wasn't surprised to find both Deakins and Eames waiting for him in the few minutes it took him to return to the eleventh floor. Deakins was standing in the doorway to his office, arms folded, as he approached his desk. Eames was already in the office. "Get in here," the captain growled when Goren glanced his way. 

Deakins didn't wait for the door to close before he laid into him. "You told the members of an IAB investigative team to go to hell? Do you know what career suicide is? Because you are teetering on the brink of it."

"They told me to bring Maggie in to talk to them."

Eames frowned at him. "Maggie? What do they want with Maggie?"

"They think Logan drove down here from Maine, shot Wallace and drove back before anyone could miss him."

They both stared at him. Deakins found his voice first. "They're trying to pin this on Logan?"

"I told them I'll take the rap before I'll let them do that."

"Bobby..."

He waved a hand at the captain and began pacing, agitated. "They know I didn't do it. But I won't have them taking Mike down for it. He was in Maine. And I'm not bringing Maggie in to be interrogated. Screw that."

Eames watched him pace for a moment, then looked at Deakins. He met her eyes, a silent plea in his. She sighed. "Bobby..." When he started to shake his head, she got firm. "Don't..." she warned. "Just listen to me before you dismiss what I'm going to say."

He felt cornered, and he hated that. But he remained silent, and she knew he was listening. "They are going to pin this on Mike unless they are convinced, somehow, that he did not do it. You have two choices, and you know what they are."

She was right, and he didn't like either choice. If they had not yet interviewed Gordy, they would, but they were not going to get anything from him. And the thought of them even talking to Maggie turned his stomach. Quietly, Eames said, "Ask Maggie what she'd like to do. She's not afraid of talking to people. They won't intimidate her, Bobby."

He was uncertain, but she could tell he was wavering. She glanced at Deakins, who nodded. Rising, she gave Goren's arm a gentle tug. "Come on."

He looked at the captain, who pointed a warning finger at him. "Watch yourself. You have already pissed them off. I don't want to lose you to Mike's old stomping ground."

"I'll resign first," he growled as he moved past his partner and headed for the elevators.

"Calm him down, Eames," the captain ordered as she hurried after her difficult partner. Deakins leaned back in his chair. Getting Maggie was a good idea. If Eames couldn't calm Goren, Maggie was the only other person who could.

* * *

The ride to Maggie's school was silent, and Eames let him stew for a while. She wasn't worried about his temper; he wasn't about to let it show in front of Maggie. When she pulled up in front of the school, she rested a hand on his arm, tightening her grip until he looked at her. Her voice was quiet. "We've been partners for a long time. Don't throw everything away over this, Bobby." 

"Are you asking me to turn on Gordy, Eames?"

"Of course not. I'm asking you to keep yourself under control. Don't piss off IAB, okay?"

He closed his eyes for a moment before he nodded. "I just...saw red, Alex. It would be different if he'd done anything wrong, but he didn't. He was 500 miles away."

"So let them talk to Maggie. What harm can it do her? You'll be right there. She'll tell them the truth."

He sighed heavily. "I don't have to like it," he grumbled as he got out of the car and they headed into the school.

After a brief conversation with the principal of the school, they headed down the hall to Maggie's classroom. Eames poked her head in the door and waited for the teacher to finish her instructions to the class, which was divided into small groups. She set the children to work and walked to the door, addressing them both with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Eames assured her. "Everything is fine. We just need to take Maggie for about an hour or so."

Miss Fernandez turned and called Maggie to her, telling her to bring her jacket. When she got to the door and saw her parents, she frowned. "School's not over yet, Mommy and Daddy."

Goren squatted down in front of her. "Maggie," he said gently. "Um, Uncle Mike and I have gotten into a little bit of trouble. Would you mind talking to some people for me, to help us out? All you have to do is answer their questions honestly."

"Like I did with Mr. Carver?"

"Exactly like that, only we won't be in court."

She shrugged. "Okay, Daddy." Her face got stern. "You and Uncle Mike really oughta stop getting' in trouble."

Eames laughed. "You tell him, baby."

Goren stood up and gave Eames a look that made her laugh more. She smiled at the teacher. "We'll be back soon."

Maggie waved to Miss Fernandez and followed her parents down the hall.

* * *

Maggie always loved visiting the squad room with her parents. The other detectives were always happy to see her and she got to see Uncle Mike, too. After letting her make her rounds of the squad room, including scolding a confused Logan for getting in trouble, she went with her father to the elevators, to tell the people who wanted to see her whatever it was they wanted to know. 

Logan approached Eames at her desk. "All right. What did I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I just got yelled at by a five-year-old for getting in trouble. What'd I do...'cause I have no clue..."

She smiled. "You didn't do anything, Mike. That's why Maggie's here."

It didn't take much for him to put two and two together and he didn't like the answer he came up with. "Are you telling me they think I had something to do with Wallace's murder? From Maine??"

"Actually, they don't believe you were in Maine, but basically, yes."

"I can't win. Even when I stay out of trouble I get in it."

With a laugh she squeezed his arm. "Don't worry. Bobby will get it squared away."

"Do I need to worry about that?"

"With Maggie there, I doubt it. He'll behave."

* * *

Maggie's grip on his hand tightened as they entered the conference room. Goren gently lifted her and set her in the chair he'd occupied earlier. Barely able to contain his restlessness, he sat beside her. He raised a hand before Turner could speak. "Maggie is here because she wants to help. I'll let you talk to her, but this interview ends when I say it does. Do not upset my daughter." 

None of them were surprised by the protective streak in him. They had all read his file. Turner began the interview. "Hello, Maggie. My name is Lieutenant Turner. This is Sergeant Davies, Sergeant Torres and Officer Shannon. We have some questions to ask you. All right?"

Maggie nodded. "Daddy says I jus' have to say what I 'member."

"That's right. All we want is the truth. Did your daddy tell you what we want to talk to you about?"

"No. He jus' said he and Uncle Mike was in trouble."

"Well, maybe you can help us figure that out."

Turner nodded at Davies, who began the questioning. "Maggie, did you go anywhere lately?"

"Mommy taked me to school this morning."

"No, I mean on a trip."

"Oh...you mean when Mommy and Daddy stayed home to work?"

"Yes."

"Uncle Mike and Aunt Car'lyn taked us to stay inna woods for a coupla weeks. We got baby Sean from a hopsital there."

Shannon took over the questioning. "We're looking for some information about a certain day that you were away, Maggie."

Her face creased with concern. "You mean when I broked my baby?"

Goren laid a hand on her head. "No, Maggie. They don't care about that."

"No, your father can explain that one to us later. We need information about the night someone died while she was with your father."

Maggie's eyes widened and she looked at her father. "The mean lady...Daddy you telled me you didn'..."

"I didn't, baby. These people are trying to find out who did."

"Oh." She looked at the four IAB officers. "I don' know who did it. I jus' know she was mean and she doesn' like me because I'm like my daddy."

Torres looked at Goren. "Give us a frame of reference for her, detective. How can we ask her about that night?"

"It was the night before her brother broke his arm."

Torres nodded. "Do you remember that night, Maggie? Before your brother broke his arm?"

She nodded, a small pout on her round face. "I was gonna go home to he'p Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh? How were you going to go home?"

"I was gonna walk. I can' drive a car."

"What made you stay there?"

"Uncle Mike did. He got up and he checked on Tommy and me, like Mommy and Daddy do. He found me gone and he chased behind me to catch me."

"What did you tell Uncle Mike?"

"That the mean lady wanted to take Daddy away from me, f'rever. I hadda he'p him and Mommy so she couldn'."

"And what did Uncle Mike do?"

"He telled me that he needed me more. I had-a he'p him with my babies. He said no one can find bugs and snakes for Tommy inna woods like I do. Uncle Mike doesn' like snakes...but I do. An' he needed me to sing the song Daddy teached me to baby Sean. Uncle Mike needed me with him more than Mommy and Daddy did. So I stayed with him."

Turner asked, "Do you know how late it was when you start to walk home, Maggie?"

"It was night. Eve'ybody was sleepin'."

"Why were you up?"

"My dreams waked me. Sometimes I have bad dreams, an' I al'ays have 'em when Daddy's not with me. My dream telled me the mean lady was tryin' to take him away. So I hadda go he'p him."

"And was Uncle Mike there when you woke up in the morning?"

"A-course he was. Where e'se would he be?"

With a sigh, Turner closed Logan's file and handed it to Davies. "Thank you, Maggie."

"Are Daddy and Uncle Mike still in trouble?"

"No, but we do still have to talk to your daddy. So could you let him take you to your mommy and then send him back to talk to us?"

"Okay."

She held her arms up so he could lift her from the chair. He gave the four team members a dark frown before following her to the door. Maggie turned and waved before disappearing into the hall, with Goren right behind her.


	25. The Inquest Continues

The elevator doors closed and Maggie looked up at her father. "Did I do good, Daddy?"

He smiled at her. "You did great, mouse."

"So you an' Uncle Mike are outta trouble?"

"Uncle Mike is, and that's what I was worried about."

She frowned. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'll be fine."

She stepped in front of him and, releasing his hand, held her arms up to him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He sighed softly and felt himself settle. His anger faded in the wake of her simple gesture of love.

As he stepped off the elevator, she settled her head on his shoulder. Eames and Logan met him at his desk. Logan stepped around to catch Maggie's eye. "Hey, beautiful."

She giggled and reached out to touch his cheek. "Hi again, Uncle Mike."

"They didn't upset you, did they?"

"No. They was nice. They jus' wanted to know that you was with me an' Tommy inna woods."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry you had to come in to talk to them, sweetheart."

"Why? They hadda know where you was."

Eames met Goren's eyes as he passed Maggie over to Logan. "I, uh...I need to go back." He looked at Logan. "You're in the clear, Mike."

"Are you?"

Goren just shrugged, kissed his daughter and headed back toward the elevators. Eames caught up with him as he hit the 'up' button. "Bobby, they're not looking at you for this, are they?"

"No. But I think they're trying to determine if I know more than I'm telling."

"You do," she softly accused.

He met her eyes but his own were guarded. "They don't need to know that," he replied cooly.

She took in a slow, deep breath, knowing she had to tread lightly over his strict code of fidelity. "Don't hang for him, Bobby."

The elevator doors opened as he stiffened. "I'll be back," he said shortly.

With a frustrated sigh, she headed back toward their desks. Seeing that Maggie was occupied with Logan and several of the other guys, she sat down and mused over things in her mind. Finally coming to a decision, she reached for the phone and dialed.

* * *

As he waited for the elevator to arrive on the fourteenth floor, Goren swallowed his anger. No one needed to know what he figured out, and he was beginning to regret confiding in his partner, something that served only to fuel his anger and unrest. She was his partner, dammit. How could she not back him in this? If Gordy was going to fall for this, it was not going to be his doing. Okay, murder was murder...well, manslaughter, anyway...a crime of passion committed in a moment of anger... 

He understood what Gordy had been thinking, and he couldn't disagree with him. There was only one way his children would ever be safe from the threat Wallace posed to them, and Gordy had ensured it. That woman had caused him so much pain over the years. She'd threatened his family, nearly destroyed the happy contentment he found with a wife he loved and children he adored. She'd tried to sabotage a relationship he cherished, one he would fight anyone to keep. He could not quantify the hurt he'd felt when he saw the doubt in his little daughter's eyes, when she told him she doubted he would come after her to save her from Wallace.

_No_, he resolved as he stepped from the elevator. He would not be the instrument of Gordy's undoing.

* * *

Cautiously, Goren lowered himself into the chair Maggie had occupied during their talk with her. They had kept him waiting for more than an hour, a ploy he recognized and did not appreciate. Turner smiled at him. "You have a sweet daughter, detective." 

"Thank you," he replied, struggling to find a sense of calm he certainly did not feel.

He noticed that Logan's file, along with Eames' and Barek's, were gone. Only one remained: his. Turner ran her fingers along its edge. It wasn't a thin file, by any means, but it wasn't the file of a chronic screw-up either. He fell somewhere in the middle. He was not a traditional cop and he'd never tried to be one. But his methods and his entanglements had more than once raised the eyebrows of Internal Affairs. And here he was again, in trouble not entirely of his own making.

"Tell us what happened the night of the shooting, detective."

Step by step, he recounted what had happened that night. When he was through, Torres asked, "Did you see where the shots came from?"

"No, I didn't."

He knew better than to volunteer information. They had gone through whatever motions they felt they needed to and eliminated Alex and Mike from their suspect pool. Alex, he knew, had never been seriously considered as a viable suspect. They threw her in there to knock him off center, but he knew better. Going after Mike, though—he knew they were serious about that. A true scapegoat...it still angered him. He couldn't quite keep that anger from filtering through into his voice.

"Why are you so angry, Detective Goren?" Turner asked.

He struggled to remain seated as well as to get a handle on his anger. It wouldn't serve any good purpose to go off on this panel. "I'm fine," he answered tightly. "Can we just get this over with?"

Irritated, Davies got right to the point. "Do you know who murdered your suspect, Nicole Wallace?"

He had prepared himself for this question, but he was still surprised by how difficult he found it to lie to Internal Affairs. He geared himself up to answer no, but the door slammed open before he had a chance to reply. Four angry faces glared at the man who intruded on the hearing as Goren turned in his chair. Goren felt the color drain from his face as Gordon slammed the door behind him and stepped forward. "Gordy..." he muttered as the FBI agent came into earshot.

With a subtle flick of his wrist and a passing glance that was meant to reassure, Gordon stepped up to the table. "I heard you people are looking to take him down for the shooting of a suspect."

"This is an internal matter..."

"Like hell it is. I was there, people. I saw what happened, and I know who did it. Why aren't you asking me what happened? Why are you trying to pin it on a guy who was 500 miles away, or the arresting officer, who couldn't possibly have done it?"

"We never said Detective Goren committed the murder."

"No," Goren snapped. "You think I orchestrated it."

The looks of surprise on the faces in front of him told him he was right. He was thirty seconds from turning in his badge when Gordon spoke again. "Come on, people. He's a good cop, an honest one. Didn't he bail your asses out two years ago with that whole Waters mess? You're barking up the wrong damn tree. NYPD had no hand in Wallace's execution."

Goren leaned back in his chair, a look of honest bewilderment on his face. _Execution?_ Turner and the members of the panel looked from the FBI agent to their cop and then back. "Explain yourself," Turner demanded.

Gordon removed his badge from his pocket and held it out for them to see. "Terrance Gordon, FBI." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Turner. "Ms. Wallace's death is a federal matter. Your people had no role in it."

Turner studied the paper in her hand before handing it to Davies, who in turn passed it to Torres and Shannon. She glared at Gordon, struggling to keep her tone even. "We do not approve of the FBI using our people..."

Gordon waved a hand at her. "We didn't ask, did we?"

Goren's bewilderment turned to amusement. Angrily, Turner shifted her attention back to him. "You're dismissed, detective."

He raised his hands in concession and rose. Stopping at the door, he turned. "So I'm in the clear?"

She studied him carefully. "You always were, detective," she said at last.

He left the room and walked down to the elevator, where he waited. Twenty minutes later, Gordon came out of the room, slamming the door. He stopped when he saw Goren waiting for him. With a heavy sigh, he continued toward him. "I'm sorry, Bobby."

"For what?"

"For getting you involved in that. I should have figured another way."

"I'm confused, Gordy."

Gordon hit the down button. "Not now, pal. Um, I'll fill you in Thursday...not here."

As they got on the elevator, Goren asked, "How-how did you know...to come in now?"

The FBI agent suppressed a smile. "A little bird told me."

Goren leaned his head back against the back of the elevator. He needed to have a talk with that little bird, and he smiled.


	26. When Cops Lie

**A/N: Sometimes I wonder if my muse can even do simple. This chapter explains a lot, for those of you who have been mystified by recent events. You should trust me more :-) There is always a method to my madness.**

* * *

Goren was working at his desk when Eames returned from taking Maggie back to school. She sat down and pulled out a file, saying nothing. He glanced up at her, then sighed softly and returned to his file. When Deakins came out with a call for them to respond to, Goren asked Logan to pick up Maggie and take her to John's house, then he followed his partner out of the squadroom.

Eames shoved the key into the ignition and started the car. As she backed out of the space, Goren quietly said, "You called Gordy."

"Yes." She was quiet for a long moment, concentrating on guiding the vehicle from the parking garage. "I couldn't let you..."

She trailed off and he completed her sentence. "Lie."

She nodded. "It's not like you to do something like that."

He shifted uncomfortably and she was afraid he was going to withdraw from her again. So she asked the question that had been nagging at her. "Be honest with me," she said softly, stopping at a red light because there was no way around the traffic in front of them. She looked at him. "What were you going to tell them?"

He wouldn't look at her, concentrating on the leather binder in his lap. "I prepared myself to tell them I didn't know who killed her, an-and I was ready to tell them that. At the last minute...I...I knew I couldn't do it."

"And when they wanted to know who it was?"

"It never got to that. Gordy showed up before I could answer them about knowing who did it."

"But if he hadn't? Would you have told them?"

He slowly shook his head, avoiding the answer to her question because he wasn't certain of the answer himself. "Something has not been sitting right with me. There is more to it than what Gordy told me, Alex. "

The light changed and she accelerated through the intersection. "But you would put your badge on the line to protect someone you..."

He waved a hand at her. "No. It's not that simple. There's...more to it than that."

She remained quiet for several blocks. "This isn't about Nicole, is it?"

He frowned, confused. "Nicole? Well, I suppose it is, since she was the one who was killed."

She was tired of running in circles with him, emotionally and intellectually. "Bobby, why are you protecting Gordy? Is it really worth risking your badge and your integrity to protect him? I know you consider him a friend, but come on... If it were Mike, I would understand. If it were me, I would understand. But Gordy? Is there something you're not telling me that affords him this level of protection from you? What the hell did he tell you?"

He looked at her with tired eyes. "Do you remember everything she did, Alex? I still have nightmares about that kidnapping. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to let Maggie and Tom out of my sight? Why are you so bent on seeing him hang for killing a woman who's caused us so much grief?"

"Do you think it's any easier for me to let them go?" she snapped angrily. "Haven't you noticed how often I call Dad to check on them? No, of course you haven't."

He huffed in frustration. He _had_ noticed how often she called her dad, but he could find no way to reassure her when he was so uncertain himself. Every call she made left him just as relieved that the children were all right. But he had no desire to fight with her, so he let the argument drop. "Alex..."

She ignored him. "As for seeing him hang... Bobby, he _did _it."

"No, Alex. He _told_ me he did it."

She frowned darkly and glanced at him. "Did you hit your head, Goren?"

"Not yet," he grumbled.

She shook her head. "I am not following you."

"I don't think Gordy did it."

"Bobby, he told you he did."

"Yes, and I don't get that. Look, Alex...I know what he said, but he hasn't been acting like a man with a murder on his conscience."

"I can't say I would be acting guilty if I had pulled the trigger."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, still frustrated. "I don't know how to explain it. Something just isn't right."

"It was a cop's bullet..."

"And? The street was crawling with cops."

"I'm going to smack you, dammit."

He let his breath out in a heavy sigh. He was certain there was much more to this than Gordon made it out to be. "Okay, Gordy told me he did it. He gave me a bunch of reasons why it was the right thing. I wanted to believe him...because it was the easiest thing to do. It answered all the questions."

"So what changed?"

"Well...you got me thinking."

She groaned softly. "_I_ did? How did I get you thinking?"

"You weren't comfortable with the fact that a cop committed this murder...and I was. That got me thinking about how wrong it was...how wrong I was...and I started thinking hard about everything that happened that night. That was when I realized there are, uh, discrepancies in my mind..."

"Discrepancies? Like what?"

"I began to pull the reports of the people who were there that night an-and they didn't match up with what I remembered."

"You know how subjective memories can be, Bobby."

"It's more than that. First of all, the accounts I read said two shots were fired. I-I remember more than that. I counted at least five, maybe six. But no one else reported that. Tell me that many cops missed counting that many shots." He shook his head. "S-someone had them change their statements, Alex."

"What about your statement?"

"I haven't given it yet. I wrote down everything I remembered while you were sleeping in the hospital and set it aside. I didn't give it another thought. When I began reading over the other statements, and they were different from what I remembered, I pulled out my notes. The statements _are _different from what happened."

"Are you _sure_ you didn't hit your head? Who messes with witness statements, especially when those statements are from cops? Maybe you heard rapport echoes, or miscounted because you were preoccupied...maybe you've recreated a false memory because you don't want it to have been Gordy and you're trying to find a way out of it..."

He was shaking his head. "No."

"But you were convinced Gordy..."

"I _wanted _to be convinced. I just...wanted it over, Alex. I wanted to...close the book on all of it. But I couldn't. Something is just not right."

"And you didn't say anything...even to me?"

"Because I am not sure. I'm still trying to figure it out, still trying to make all the pieces fit...only I can't. I'm missing a lot of the puzzle. I thought maybe something would come of this interrogation, until they started looking at you, Carolyn and Mike for it."

"Me? And Carolyn?"

"It was easy to convince them neither of you had anything to do with it. They weren't serious about either of you as suspects. But they _were _serious about Mike. That threw me a curve."

"So when did you figure out they were covering up something?"

"I don't think they were. A suspect died in our custody and they just wanted answers, whether they were the right answers or not. There was no way they could pin it on me, so they went searching and came up with Mike, not a particularly hard sell. Solve a shooting and get rid of an internal headache, all in one fell swoop. It could have worked, too, except for Maggie. They were thinking it would be easy to manipulate a five-year-old to tell them what they needed to hear."

Eames laughed. "Not your five-year-old."

A smile ghosted across his face and quickly vanished. "When Gordy showed up...at first I thought he was feeding them a line about this being a federal case." He shook his head slowly and looked out the window. "He wasn't. I was the one he fed a line to. Now I want to know why. I need answers."

When she didn't say anything, he turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For upsetting you...over all this."

"You told me what you knew...like you promised you would."

"Do you still...regret that it happened?"

She didn't answer immediately. "I never regretted it, Bobby. The kids are safe now..." She slowed down as they approached the crime scene. "And so are you. She's never going to mess with your head again...or any other part of you. I really don't know how to express how relieved I am. It just doesn't sit right with me that a cop did it."

"It was a cop's gun...but it wasn't necessarily a cop."

"You know that for sure?"

"I don't know anything for sure any more, Alex...except that it _wasn't_ Gordy. But I think he _does _know who it was."

"Does he know you figured all this out?"

He shook his head as she shifted into park and killed the engine. "He will soon."

He got out of the car, and she followed a moment later. Neither one of them saw the car that pulled up nearby or the two men who scanned the surrounding area, looking for a threat that was all too real.


	27. In the Shadows of God's Eyes

When they were done at the crime scene, they headed back toward 1 PP. It was a fairly straight-forward theft, but since the victims were friends of the governor's, Major Case was put on it. The politics of their position always irritated Goren when it came to cases like this, but a simple open-and-shut case from time to time did not bother Eames.

As they headed away from the posh Upper West Side residences, Goren noticed that Eames was looking in the rearview mirror more and more often. When she made a couple of unexpected turns and headed in the opposite direction from 1 PP, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hold on."

Two more turns and she said, "We're being followed."

He was quiet for a moment. "What's following us?"

"Dark blue sedan...a Lumina...New York plates...HRN-438."

"Take the next two quick rights and let me out before they come into sight. Drive around and come back from the opposite direction. When you get back to that corner, stop."

She nodded. "Be careful."

He ran a finger down her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

She made the two turns and slowed the car enough for him to jump out. As she glanced in the rearview mirror, she saw him disappear into the shadows of the buildings as the Lumina came around the corner. Making sure she didn't lose them, she headed away from the block where she'd let Goren off. She drove around and finally came back up the street where she'd left him. Fortunately the light was red, and she came to a stop.

The Lumina come to a stop four cars back. She watched her partner step from the shadows, gun drawn, and approach the other car.

Goren watched for a second as the two men in the Lumina conversed with one another before he stepped up to the vehicle and rapped on the window with the butt of his gun. The driver looked at him and went pale. Goren indicated the lock with his gun. Reluctantly, the driver unlocked the doors and watched uneasily as the object of their surveillance slid into the back seat. He pulled out his phone and called his partner. "Head to the squad. We'll be right behind you."

_Who are they?_

"I'm about to find out. See you in the office."

_Bobby...just...be careful._

"Don't worry."

He closed the phone and slipped it into his coat pocket. "Continue following my partner while we chat. I want answers and I want them now. Why are you following us?"

"We have orders," the driver answered.

"Orders from who?"

"Our field office."

"Field office? FBI?"

"That's right."

The passenger reached into his pocket and Goren raised his gun. "Calm down," the man cautioned. "I'm getting my badge and ID."

The driver continued glancing at him in the rearview mirror. "Put the gun away, detective. We're here to protect you."

"Me?" He took the badge case from the passenger. "Why do I need protection?"

The two agents looked at one another. Goren handed the badge back to the agent in the passenger seat as the driver answered, "We are not at liberty to say. Just believe us when we say you are in danger."

"My partner?"

"To the best of our knowledge, no, except by her association with you. The same with your kids. The best we can determine, you are the primary, and only, target."

"Who is targeting me?"

"We can't tell you that."

He swallowed a surge of anger. He'd played this game before and it almost got him and Logan killed. "Who do you report to?"

"Mahoney and Gordon."

Goren's jaw clenched as they approached the headquarters building. "Let me out and take off."

"Detective..."

"Just do it."

When he got out of the car, he leaned back in and said, "I don't want to see you again. I don't care where you are; I don't want to _see_ you. Got me?"

"Look, detective..."

Goren's eyes narrowed dangerously at the two men. "I could use some target practice..."

"All right, all right...we get it."

"Be certain you do."

As they pulled away from the curb, he headed into the building.

Eames was waiting for him at their desks. "Well?"

"They shouldn't bother us any more."

"Who are they?"

"Cohorts of Mahoney and Gordon. Don't worry...I'm going to get this all straightened out. I have a lot of questions for Gordy, and dammit, I'm going to get answers."

Unfortunately for Goren, Mahoney and Gordon were not around for the next few days, and that pissed him off. He still spotted the Lumina from time to time, but the agents did their best to remain obscure, so he left them alone. As Eames pointed out, they were just doing their job, although he could tell it bothered her that there was some unknown threat to him lingering about. He was unsettled about it as well.

By the time the weekend came around, they had wrapped up their theft and handed the thief to Carver on a golden platter. The weekend was quiet, spent entirely at home with the kids and their kitten, to whom Maggie had given the very appropriate name Mischief. Logan and Barek brought Sean over on Sunday afternoon and went home after dinner. By the time Monday morning came around, Goren was more relaxed, though he was still anxious to find the absent FBI agents and get the answers he needed.

* * *

The days that followed leading up to Thanksgiving were quiet, much to the captain's chagrin. Things around the squad room were active enough when there was plenty to do, but now both Logan and Goren were bored, and that could only spell trouble. But it was a trouble he welcomed with open arms and an amused smile. He laughed to himself every time he heard Eames' annoyed voice telling them to settle down. She gave up as they turned their pranks onto other members of the squad. So far, he hadn't had to intervene; no one was yet to the point of wanting to shoot either of them. It was nearly Thanksgiving, things were quiet and the general morale within the squad was high.

Goren and Eames decided it would be easiest on everyone if they spent Wednesday night at her father's since they had to be there early the next day anyway, to help prepare Thanksgiving dinner for a large crowd. Eames loved the holidays with her family, and by now Goren was used to the happy, boisterous clan. Her family get-togethers were very different from anything he'd experienced in his youth, and they had taken some getting used to. Maggie and Tom, however, always looked forward to any family gatherings. Their love for the extended family was clearly evident, and Goren never doubted that it was a good thing for them to be a part of this large, loving family.

Wednesday afternoon, when it came time to get Maggie from school, Eames was involved in a minor dispute between Logan and a disgruntled squadmate who wanted to pound him, so Goren let Deakins know he was going to pick up Maggie and he'd return soon. If he interrupted Eames she'd turn that temper on him, and this time it was all Logan.

As he pulled away from the school, he spotted the Lumina two blocks behind him and he eased his breath out in a weary sigh. He was still unconvinced there was anything out there to concern him. He wanted proof of a threat before he put any stock in the belief that there was one. "Whatsa matter, Daddy?"

"Nothing, baby." She never missed a thing. "How was school today?"

"Good. We had a dinner like the Pilgrims and the Indians did. Did you know corn was a game?"

He gave her a puzzled frown in the rearview mirror. "A game?"

"Yes. Miss Fernandez telled us the Indians called corn maize."

"Ah...I see. It's a different maze, Maggie."

"You mean it's not cause-a the mazes peoples make in their cornfields?"

He laughed softly. Last week, they had learned about cornfield mazes and she was anxious to see one. "No. It has nothing to do with that, but that's good thinking."

"I guess corn's not a toy, then, is it?"

"No, it's not, but nice try."

She giggled and he glanced in the rearview mirror, catching a playful gleam in her eyes. If he had been anything like her when he was five, it was no wonder his father gave up trying to keep up with him. Even now, Frank wasn't as bright as Maggie was, although years of chronic drug and alcohol use probably contributed greatly to that. He shifted his mind away from thoughts of his brother and the past and glanced again into the back seat, where his daughter sat, full of promise for the future. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the road.

He returned to the squad room, fully expecting his partner to have Logan in a headlock. He was surprised to find his friend sitting at his desk, trying to look busy, even though Eames was nowhere in sight.

Logan looked up when he approached. Glancing around the room, he brought his eyes back to Goren. "She can be mean when you piss her off."

"You haven't figured that out yet? What did you do?"

"Let's just say I pissed her off and leave it at that."

"Oh, man...thanks a lot, Mike."

"Hey, she's not mad at you."

"No, but I always get the fallout when you're an idiot."

Logan grinned. "Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

He ducked when Goren swung at him and they both laughed. "I'll get you back," Goren promised. "You still owe the kids a fishing trip."

"Shit...I forgot about that. Would you consider sitting it out?"

"Not a chance."

"I didn't think so. You love to see me uncomfortable."

"Not any more than you like causing me headaches."

"It's what I live for, pal." His eyes darted past Goren and he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. "Here she comes."

Goren laughed. "Does she have you writing 'I will not be an idiot' a couple hundred times?"

"Don't give her any ideas! Just shut up and go away."

With a quiet laugh, Goren turned away, swinging his hand as he turned to deliver a playful smack to the back of Logan's head. He heard paper crumple and felt the ball hit him in the back of the head. Then his wife growled, "Pick it up, Logan."

"I got it; I got it," Logan grumbled.

As he dropped into his seat, Goren looked at her. "I heard he got you mad."

"Just a bit."

"Do I want to know?"

"I doubt it."

He raised his hands. "Good enough."

"How's Maggie?"

"Fine. She wanted to know why the Indians named corn after a game."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "A game?"

"They learned that the Indians called corn maize."

"Oh..." She laughed. "She's something else."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is."

Resting her chin on her hands, elbows propped on the desk, she smiled as she studied him. He raised his eyebrows, questioning. "I'm glad she gives you a run for your money," she said affectionately.

He nodded slowly. "I'm up to the challenge," he assured her.

"Remember that the next time she sends your head spinning, and remind yourself that she's only five. She's just going to get smarter."

He smiled as she got up and went over to Logan's desk, and his eyes strayed to the only picture that had ever sat on his desk. It was a picture of his children.

* * *

They left the squad room just after six and headed out of the city. They'd gotten about halfway to her father's house when his phone rang. "Goren."

He listened in silence before heaving a sigh. "All right, captain. We'll get it." Closing the phone and sliding it into his pocket, he said, "We have a body on the back steps of St. Pat's."

She frowned as she searched for a place to turn around. "Call Dad and let him know we'll be late."

He nodded and pulled his phone back out. After a brief discussion with John, he returned the phone to his pocket. "Maggie wants to wait up for us."

"She'll fall asleep on the couch, like she always does."

"Want to take bets on whether Tommy will try to wait up with her?"

She laughed. "You know he will. He wants to do everything she does."

He looked out the window. "I remember what that was like," he said softly.

She looked in his direction, but in the darkness, she couldn't see his face. Reaching a hand toward him, she rested it on his thigh, He covered her hand with his and the conversation was over.

* * *

Madison Avenue was busy as always, and they were surprised at how low-keyed the crime scene had remained. Four squad cars without lights sat parked in the vicinity of the great cathedral. The five-thirty Mass had ended and the worshippers had dispersed to head home in anticipation of the next day's festivities, not the least of which was the Macy's parade, which the children would watch in the morning as their cousins arrived and the adults prepared enough food to feed a small nation.

Goren pointed out the CSU van, parked half a block away. Everything possible was being done not to draw attention to the happenings behind the famous gothic cathedral. Goren pulled on his gloves as he examined the scene with intense eyes. Eames stopped to talk with one of the uniforms and a priest who stood watching the activity around them with worried eyes and silent prayers.

Goren dropped to a knee beside the body of a young man, brutally murdered and left laying head downward on the steps. There was something familiar about the pattern of his injuries, though he couldn't quite place what. He'd just begun his examination when a shout tore through the quiet night.

Everything happened quickly. Many pairs of anxious eyes darted around the area, searching for the source of the shout. Shadows moved and a man rushed into the light cast by the lamps rigged by the crime scene techs. His eyes were wild and a six inch hunting knife was raised menacingly above his head. He rushed toward the closest target, and Goren panicked. The closest target was Eames.

Without hesitating, he launched himself away from the victim, reaching the wild-eyed man seconds before he brought the knife down to bear on the pregnant detective as she turned toward him and the uniformed officer pulled her to the side, knocking the priest away with his other arm

Hit broadside in the midsection by a large form, the man brought the knife downward in a wide arc as he fell toward the ground. He laughed maniacally as he felt resistance in the downward path of the knife, accompanied by the sound of steel meeting flesh. The wind was knocked from him as a large body landed on top of him and his head cracked against the ground with a solid 'thunk'. Everything went black.


	28. Al'ays Take Care a Him

Goren hit the man full force in the midsection and they both went down. He gave no thought to the knife he'd seen briefly raised above the man's head, but he'd recognized the wild, unfocused look on his face. He felt a burning pain in his side as they hit the ground with a jarring force that knocked him clear of the body beneath him. He heard the other man's head hit the ground hard just moments before he hit the pavement beside him and his own head struck the ground. He rolled once and lay still, everything around him fading to black.

The crime scene became a flurry of activity as men scrambled to search the shadows for anyone else who might be laying in wait. Someone made the call for an ambulance, and the words _officer down_ made the bottom fall out of Eames' gut. She dropped to her knees at her partner's side, pushing open his coat and jacket to search for injuries as another officer searched the man he'd taken down. The uniformed officer shook his head as he looked at her. "Idiot buried the knife in his own thigh. How's your partner?"

His blue shirt was saturated in blood. "He got him." She pressed both hands against the knife wound. "I don't know how serious it is but he's bleeding pretty heavily."

"Hang in there, Eames," one of the CSU techs called to her. "Ambulance is three minutes out."

It never ceased to amaze her how three minutes could seem like every second of three hours. All she could do was keep pressure against his side and watch his blood spill over her fingers. "Come on, Bobby," she whispered. "Stay with me, please."

* * *

The emergency room at NYU Medical Center was as busy as it always was. They let Eames back into the ER proper, but she had to wait outside the trauma room as they worked on her partner. They brought her word about the man who had tried to attack her. He was being transferred to the prison ward at Bellevue for observation as he came down from whatever high he'd been on. They would have to wait for the toxicology screen to come back before they knew for certain, but it was clear to everyone who'd seen him that he'd been on something. Whether it was a random attack or not, and whether he was the one responsible for the murder, remained to be seen. He would be accused or acquitted based on the forensic evidence the crime scene unit gathered. Unfortunately, she and Goren had not had much time to investigate, though she wondered if the few minutes he'd spent with the body had told him anything. It was impossible to predict what he could garner from a crime scene. 

Finally, the trauma room door opened and a doctor emerged. "Are you waiting for Detective Goren?"

She nodded. "I'm his partner."

"And you have medical proxy for him?"

"I do. I'm his wife."

He looked surprised for a moment before he continued speaking. "He's going to be fine. It wasn't a bad injury, although he does have a concussion. There's no reason for us to keep him. His wound has been sutured and dressed, and he's awake. Watch him for signs of concussion—difficulty being roused, irritability, vision impairment...anything that strikes you as abnormal. Try to get him to take it easy, at least through the weekend."

That was easier said than done, although, if she enlisted Maggie's help, together they might have a chance at success. "I'll do my best, doctor. Thank you."

She went into the room, where Goren was handing a clipboard back to a nurse. He grinned at her. "Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, and my head hurts, but I'm okay. Are you?"

"Perfectly. Just worried about you."

"My, uh, my shirt isn't wearable," he said, indicating the blue scrub shirt he wore. "How'd the rest of my clothes make out?"

"Not much better. There's a lot of blood on your suit jacket. Your coat isn't as bad. It can probably be cleaned, but your suit is a write-off. Are you ready to leave?"

He nodded, sliding off the stretcher with a wince. He leaned back against it for a moment with his eyes closed. When her hand came to rest on his arm, he opened his eyes and looked at her. When he spoke, it was to deflect attention away from himself. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, his eyes darting nervously from her face to her stomach and back.

She nodded, her hand resting over the swell of her stomach. "We're fine."

He laid his hand over hers, leaning over to catch her eyes. He could read her well, too well sometimes. "Then what's bothering you?"

She was quiet for a moment, turning her eyes away from his. "You scared me," she said softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that. But..." He trailed off with a sigh. "Never mind. Let's get out of here."

She gave him no argument. They were halfway to her father's house before she asked, "What were you going to say, Bobby?"

Roused from his thoughts he looked at her. "About what?"

"When you apologized for scaring me...you said 'but' and then blew it off. I'd like to know what you were excluding."

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just...I am sorry for causing you any grief, but I won't apologize for protecting you...even if you don't think you need protecting."

"I gave up a long time ago asking you not to protect me."

"It still irritates you, though."

"Sometimes. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But sometimes..." He trailed off for a moment, searching for the right words to explain himself. "I'm your partner, and the most important part of my job is to back you up. For the past two years, I've also been your husband. That makes it even more my responsibility to watch out for you. I...I like being able to take care of you. It makes me feel...needed."

"So you have to get stabbed in order to feel needed?"

He laughed softly. "N-no. But if he'd gotten to you...Alex, he could have seriously hurt you and the baby both. I...I couldn't let that happen. But I didn't intend to get stabbed, either."

"I know you, Goren. You didn't give a thought to anything past me being in danger, did you?"

A fleeting smile touched his mouth, but he didn't reply. He leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. She didn't press it. As she drove into the night, his mind wandered.

The FBI was convinced there was some kind of threat to him? What could that possibly mean? Then he got to wondering if the Wallace shooting had anything to do with it. Was it possible that he had been the target after all and not Wallace? Was that why Gordy took the blame with him, to deflect his suspicions from what had really gone down? Every time he turned around, he got more questions than answers and he was tired of it. It was time for answers, and he was going to get them.

"Bobby?"

He shifted his eyes toward her. "Hm?"

"Welcome back. I called your name three times."

"Did you? Sorry. I was thinking."

"Obviously. What were you thinking about?"

He sighed softly and rubbed his left temple. "I...I'm tired of having more questions than answers. I need to know what this threat is...how far-reaching...and exactly who's at risk."

"We are not sending the kids back to Maine."

"Hell, no. The guys I talked to in the Lumina say you and the kids are not targets, but I think Gordy and Jack know more about it. I'm going to find out exactly what they know."

She was quiet for a moment. "Just promise me if you decide to pound either one of them, you'll take it away from the house."

"Give me some credit, Eames. I won't get into a fight in the middle of a family gathering...although I seriously doubt anyone would notice."

She smiled at him. He was almost right. "Maggie would."

He nodded. He had no doubt of that. "I'll behave," he muttered softly, turning back toward the window. His wandering thoughts once again took him away, but this time, the trauma of the night caught up with him and he dozed.

* * *

She woke him up when they got to her father's. To her relief, he was not difficult to rouse. When they entered the house, they were not surprised to find Maggie and Tom sleeping on the couch. Her father was in his chair, reading a book, which he set aside when they came in the door. Concerned eyes fell on his son-in-law. "Alex called me. Are you all right, Bobby?" 

He nodded, once again asking a question that would deflect concern away from him. "How are the kids?"

"Stubborn. Maggie insisted on waiting up, and Tom refused to leave her side. They fell asleep between ten and eleven."

With a sigh, Eames started for the couch. John met her there. "I'll get Maggie. She's too big for you to be carrying right now, honey."

Eames knew better than to argue with him. But before she could lean over to lift up her son, familiar hands settled on her sides and a soft voice whispered past her ear. "Let me get him."

She started to shake her head, but he kissed her neck and nuzzled her ear, distracting her enough that he was able to step past her and lift Tom from the couch with little difficulty. "Not fair," she whispered.

Laughing softly, he carried Tommy to his bed. He met John in the hallway on his way back to the living room. John studied him. "Difficult night?"

"We've had worse."

"You look worn out."

He shrugged. "Concussion."

"Alex didn't get hurt, did she?"

"No, John. She's fine. I...I try to take care of her. Tonight I got lucky and I was able to do just that. I got a little beat up in the process, but that's a small price to pay."

John studied the younger man, knowing full well that he was being sincere. "I want to tell you something, Bobby, and I want you to listen closely to me. I love every one of my children and grandchildren dearly. I always tried hard never to play favorites. Always. But God help me, I'm only human, and Alex has always had a special place in my heart. She gave her mother and me hell when she was a teenager, but she made up for it all as an adult. The day she graduated from the Academy was one of the proudest days of my life. And the day she married you was one of the happiest. I don't know if I have to say this, Bobby, but I love you like one of my own. You are my son, every bit as much as the ones I raised. Never forget that."

Goren nodded his head slowly. "Th-that means a lot to me, John."

John rested his hand on Goren's shoulder. "You and Alex have been through a lot, and you have weathered every storm. You have given me two beautiful grandchildren who keep me young. I couldn't ask for more from any man." He poked his head into the living room. "Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Dad. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Bobby."

"Thank you, John."

John gave him a smile and headed back down the hall toward his bedroom. Goren returned to the living room where Eames was looking at the assortment of pictures her father kept scattered about the room, pictures that chronicled her life and the lives of her siblings, her nieces and nephews, her children. "Alex?"

She turned to him, waiting for him to cross the room to her. Reaching out, she gently ran her hand over his injured side. His eyes closed when her hand slipped under his shirt and touched the bandaging. The fingers of her other hand skimmed across his cheek, past his ear and into the hair at the back of his head. He offered no resistance when she applied a little pressure to guide his face closer to hers. His hands pulled her into his body as her mouth sought his. Then something changed. Her kiss became more demanding, more desperate. He noted the difference but was not inclined to question it at that moment, unwilling to step from her arms...until...

He heard the sound in the back of his mind, but it took time for it to register for what it was. As soon as they realized what the sound was, he released the hem of her shirt and let her withdraw from his arms. "Mama? Dada?"

A soft smile touched his face at the sound of the soft voice. Turning toward the hallway as the little boy charged into the room, he watched Tom jump into his mother's arms. "Miss-u, Mama!" he exclaimed as he touched her face with both hands.

"I missed you, too, baby."

He launched into an extended explanation that ended with the words "...wif Maga."

Goren walked over to them and leaned over to kiss the side of the baby's head, gently running a hand over his blond curls. "Did you wait up with Maggie?"

"'Es, Dada!"

"Crash and burn, little man."

Tom giggled. "'Ike-a pane?"

"Not ideally, but yes, buddy, like a plane."

Tom yawned and began an extended question. Both parents picked up words that sounded like 'parade' and 'turkey' in addition to the well-recognized words 'Maga,' 'pie,' and 'Yake,' which was his word for Jake, who was the cousin closest in age to them. Eames looked at Goren, who made an educated guess at what their son was asking. "Yes, tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and you and Maggie can watch the parade and play with Jake."

With a smile, Eames added, "And we're going to have turkey and pie."

He clapped his hands with a giggle then settled his head on his mother's shoulder. "I'll put him back to bed and meet you in the bedroom."

He smiled with a nod and watched her head for the hallway. He went into the bedroom, changed into a pair of sweatpants and sat on the bed, holding his throbbing head. He heard the door open, expecting his wife to sit beside him on the bed and try to soothe the pain away. But it wasn't Eames who scrambled up onto the bed, and it wasn't her hands that reached out, small and cool, to smooth over the side of his face, gentle and reassuring. He turned his head, meeting dark eyes that looked so much like his own. She smiled and he couldn't help but return it. But her smile quickly faded. "You got hurt."

"Just a little. I'm okay."

"Does your head hurt?"

He nodded. "Yes, it does."

"What happened? Did you bang it?"

"Yes, I did."

She looked thoughtful. "Then lay down, Daddy."

"Let's get you back to bed first, mouse."

"I can fine my way back to my room." He let her gently push him back onto the bed. "Jus' lay down onna pillows."

When he laid back, the room began to spin and the throbbing in his head grew worse. She sat on the pillows beside him, gently singing softly the words of a German lullaby he'd sung to her for as long as she could remember. The gentle tone and cadence of her voice, and the little hand that played with his hair, lulled him to sleep.

When Eames came into the room, she stopped and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the little girl sitting on the pillows beside her sleeping father. Maggie raised a finger to her lips. "Shhh, Mommy. Daddy's sleepin'."

"So I see. What are you doing in here?"

"I waked up in my bed, an' I didn' 'member seein' you an' Daddy, so I comed in here to check. Daddy's head was hurtin' 'cause he banged it, so I telled him to lay down an' he goed to sleep."

She studied her daughter for a moment before she smiled. "Always taking care of your daddy, aren't you?"

"Al'ays, Mommy."

"Are you ready to go back to bed?"

"Will you take care-a Daddy now?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'll take care of Daddy."

Maggie kissed his cheek and slid off the bed to the floor. She walked over to her mother, who squatted down to her level. Maggie wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed. "I love you, Mommy," she said softly. Pulling back, she asked, "Will you he'p me make waffles for Daddy for brefkiss?"

"You want to make waffles for him?"

"He al'ays makes waffles for me, but he got hurt. So I wanna make waffles for him this time."

Eames smiled and drew Maggie into another hug. "Of course I'll help you make waffles. Now let's tuck you back into bed."

"That's okay, Mommy. I can tuck myse'f back in. You stay here an' take care-a Daddy." She kissed her mother's cheek and then leaned down to kiss her stomach. "Good night, my new baby."

The little girl left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Eames opened the door and watched down the hall as Maggie went into her room. Smiling, she closed the door, undressed and climbed into bed. Nestling into his side, she reflected that between her and Maggie, he would always be taken care of. She ran her hands over the soft hair on his chest and drifted off.


	29. A City Cop's Enemy

Goren rolled onto his back and softly groaned. His head was throbbing and his side was on fire. He forced himself to take slow, deep breaths and he pressed his hand against the side of his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Daylight. He turned his head slowly to look at the clock. Quarter til nine. With care, he sat up and, propping his elbows on his knees, he held his head in his hands. Gradually, the throbbing subsided to a dull ache, for which he was grateful. Carefully pulling on a t-shirt, he left the room.

He never expected to emerge into the living room unnoticed, and he wasn't disappointed. Maggie was the first to spot him, and she jumped off the couch and ran to him, followed closely by Tommy and Jake. "Good mornin', Daddy!" Maggie said cheerfully.

Tom babbled the words he recognized as 'good morning' followed by 'Dada,' and Jake smiled happily. "Hi, Uncle Bobby!"

After greeting the children, he looked around and asked, "Where are your parents, Jake?"

"Dad dropped me off while Mom finished the yams and cranberry relish she was making. They promised they'd be here before the parade was over. I wanted to come over early so I could watch it with Maggie and Tommy."

The boys ran back to the living room, laughing as they raced one another. Jake let Tommy win. Maggie followed her father to the table near the sliding doors out onto the deck and sat beside him. "Are you better, Daddy?"

"A little, yes."

She rested her chin on his arm and looked up at him. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, still too nauseous to eat. "Not right now, baby."

She gave him a little pout. "Mommy was gonna he'p me make you waffles."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll take a rain check on your waffles, mouse."

"But you're gonna eat Than'sgivin' with us, right?"

Running his hand affectionately over her head, he gently tapped her nose. "Right," he promised.

She giggled and reached up to kiss him. "Are you gonna watch the parade with us?"

"Don't I always?"

Her smile widened. "It's gonna start soon."

"Who are you watching for this year?"

"Well, Tommy's watchin' for Elmo. I think I'll look for, um..." She looked sideways at him and smiled slyly. "Unnerdog!"

He laughed. He had gotten her and Tom several old Underdog DVDs a few months ago and Maggie in particular loved to watch them with him. "Good choice. Where's Mommy?"

"Out onna back deck with Grandpa."

"All right. Give me another kiss and go sit with Jake and Tommy. We'll be right there."

She kissed him and threw her arms around his neck. He held her and closed his eyes for a moment. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

She slid down to the floor and trotted back to the living room. He sighed, content. She was still his little girl. Getting to his feet, he went out onto the back deck where his wife was with her father. It was chilly but not cold yet, although the gray sky promised colder weather was on the way. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts, which made him grin. "That looks better on you than it ever looked on me."

"That's just because green's not your color."

"Oh? What is my color?"

"Blue, of course. Even Maggie could tell you that." She stepped to his side and hugged him. "How do you feel?"

"Like a train wreck. You?"

"We're fine."

He smiled. "Then I don't mind feeling like this."

John smiled at him and rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "The parade is about to start, kids."

"We'll be right in, Dad," Eames promised.

John went into the house and she turned to her husband. "Gordy called."

"And?"

"I told him two o'clock. He said he and Jack will be here. Mike and Carolyn should be here any time. Mike wants to watch the parade with the kids."

He smiled. "He's not much more than a big kid himself half the time."

She laughed. "Look who's talking."

He pulled her close. "I don't deny it. They keep me young."

"'They' meaning the kids and Mike, right?"

"Right."

He kissed her softly. The door behind him slid open and Maggie announced, "The parade's startin'. You can kiss Mommy later, Daddy. C'mon! B'fore you miss it!"

With a laugh, he turned toward the door and looked at his little daughter. She was grinning at him, a stray curl flopped down over her left eye. "Come here, you," he said softly.

She ran to him without hesitation and he squatted down to meet her. She placed a hand on either side of his face, her expression bright and happy. As always, Eames was deeply touched by the look of pure love on his face when he interacted with their little daughter. He brushed the wayward curl back and tucked it beneath the ribbon her mother had put in her hair to hold it back from her face. Gently, he kissed her nose. "There. Now let's go watch for Underdog."

As he stood up, she slipped her hand into his and held out her other hand to her mother. They let her lead them into the house. In the living room, he eased himself onto the couch as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Eames said, detouring herself around the couch to the door.

Tommy squealed happily and jumped off the couch, tumbling forward onto his stomach. He climbed quickly to his feet and ran for the door. "Unna My! Anny Car!"

Logan kissed Eames and turned back in time to catch Tom and toss him up in the air. "Hey, slugger! How's my buddy?"

"Good!" He pointed at Sean, bundled in his mother's arms. "Baby!"

"Yep. That's a baby. What's his name?"

"Sawn!"

"Very good."

He set the toddler down and watched with a smile as he ran back into the living room, throwing himself at full speed into the couch. When he climbed onto it, Maggie grabbed him to steady him and told him to sit, which he did. Then she smiled at Logan and Barek. "Hi, Uncle Mike an' Aunt Car'lyn!"

Logan picked Tom up from the couch, depositing him on his lap as he dropped beside Maggie. He ruffled Jake's hair and kissed Maggie's head. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet," Maggie told him.

He reached over Maggie and gave Goren's shoulder an affectionate punch. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right. You?"

"Other than the fact that my son has his days and nights confused, I'm fine." He leaned forward to get a better look at his friend's face. "You sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

Matter-of-factly, without looking away from the parade on television, Maggie said, "Daddy gotted hurt las' night."

Logan raised his eyebrows in a silent question, but Goren waved a hand. "It's nothing."

"Really? Bunny?" She looked up at him. "How bad's Daddy's owie?"

"He banged his head an' he has a white bandaid aroun' him, near his heart."

Logan shifted his eyes back to Goren. "Nothing?"

Goren kissed his daughter's head. "Thanks, mouse. We'll be right back."

"Okay, Daddy. We'll let you know if we see Elmo or Unnerdog."

They got up from the couch, and Goren stopped beside Barek to kiss her temple and say hello to Sean. "Coffee?" he asked the two women.

Both agreed as they continued unbundling the baby. Goren looked toward his father-in-law, who was sitting in his chair with the newspaper. "Coffee, John?"

"Not right now, son. Thanks."

Logan watched as Goren got the coffee maker ready. "Well?"

Goren looked toward the living room, assured that no one was paying attention to them. "We caught a case last night...someone dropped off a body on the back steps of St. Pat's. We weren't there ten minutes when someone charged at Alex from the shadows. I intercepted him. That's all."

"Banged you head, huh?"

"Just a continuation of forward momentum into the sidewalk."

"And the white bandaid around you near your heart?"

"He had a knife and I caught a glancing blow."

"How glancing?"

"Eighteen stitches."

"Ouch. Why was he after Alex?"

Goren shrugged as he got down four coffee mugs, two cups and a sippy cup. "He was on something. We're waiting for the tox screen to come back. Once he comes down, we'll try talking to him, but I doubt he'll remember any of it."

By the time he was done pouring orange juice into the kids' cups, the coffee was ready. Logan brought the kids' drinks to them while Goren poured the coffee. Returning to the kitchen, he got the milk from the refrigerator. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just sore...and my head is pounding."

"I'll bet." He handed over the sugar bowl and added milk to each mug. "You think it's an isolated incident?"

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing specific. I'm just suspicious by nature. I don't believe in coincidence."

"Wallace is dead. How could it possibly be related?"

"How many times in the past has something seemingly unrelated somehow been traced back to her?"

"Now you're being paranoid."

"Maybe. Just be careful, all right?"

"Don't worry, Mike. I'll be fine."

He took two of the coffee mugs while Logan grabbed the other two. "Make sure you are. You have a lot of uncle-ing to do to my son."

With a laugh, Goren headed out of the kitchen as Maggie turned around on the couch. "Hurry up! Here comes Elmo!"

* * *

The house was an explosion of activity once everyone arrived, and neither Goren nor Eames had much of a chance to talk with Mahoney or Gordon until well after dinner. All the children were in the backyard playing ball with most of the adults. Eames and Barek watched from the deck as they took turns drawing smiles from little Sean, wide awake and interested in the faces that hovered above him. Goren played for a little while, until he took a hard hit from one of the older kids and finally begged off the game. Maggie followed him to where he stopped to lean against a tree. "Daddy?" 

He lowered himself down to the ground and drew her into his lap. "I'm fine."

"But Teddy tackled you."

"That's how the game goes, mouse. I decided to stop before I do get hurt. So you go on back into the game and don't worry."

"Can I tackle Teddy for you?"

He kissed her forehead. "Go for it."

She ran back to join in the game while he watched for a little while. Maggie ran full speed at her cousin Teddy, wrapping her arms around his legs and bringing him down with a crash as they both laughed. Tommy ran over to jump on him as well, unintentionally whacking the teen across the forehead with his cast. Goren winced for Teddy, but the boy just grabbed his little cousin and swung him around, out of harm's way.

"Bobby?"

He turned to face the man who approached him from the far side of the yard. "Hey, Gordy."

"Jack said you wanted to talk."

"I do. Where is he?"

"Alex told him to bring dinner to the guys down the street. She said you found out."

"I did."

"You're not happy."

"Not by a long shot. I'm tired of getting jerked around, Gordy. I want to know what the hell is going on...and I don't want any of that 'need to know' bullshit you guys like to pull. The threat's to my life. I need to know." He leveled a steady gaze at him. "You didn't shoot her, did you?"

Gordy shook his head. "No. I wish to hell I had. But nothing I said about how I felt was untrue, Bobby."

"You let me think you were the one who did it. Why?"

Gordy motioned for him to follow him. Goren got to his feet and headed up the steps after him, to take the conversation well away from where the children were playing. Eames looked at him as they crossed the deck toward the house and he nodded at her. She spoke softly to Barek in case one of the kids came looking for one of them and then she followed the two men.

They stepped out onto the front porch as Mahoney returned from his excursion down the street. Eames sat on the top step. Gordon and Mahoney stood at the bottom of the steps, near Goren. "Okay," Goren began. "Let's hear it."

Gordon looked at his partner, who nodded. "Go ahead, Gordy. Tell 'em."

The FBI agent sighed. "You know that you've made some enemies over the years."

Goren shrugged. "What cop hasn't?"

"Back in 2001, you busted a guy named Hampton, John Hampton...one of our guys who got too deep into his cover. Remember him?"

Goren nodded, looking at Eames, who also nodded. She said, "He underestimated the two-bit city cop he thought Bobby was."

Mahoney grinned and looked at Goren. "I suppose we have a habit of doing that, huh? Underestimating you..."

"I guess you do. So what about Hampton?"

"He served ten and got paroled. He's been out for seven months. Wallace wasn't the target that night, Bobby. You were. Fortunately for you, John took up where he left off and he was too stoned that night to take proper aim. But he's gunning for you, pal. We're caught between a rock and a hard place here. Jack and I have orders to catch him in the act so we can send him up for good. The FBI doesn't like bad apples. Bart and Todd have orders to protect you and the family, at all costs. So here we are."

Goren glared at the two agents, each in turn, then he looked at his partner. The dark, stormy look in his eyes unsettled her. "And you thought I didn't have a need to know? What the hell game are you playing? This is my life here."

"Bobby..." Her tone held a note of caution as she watched the stormy look on his face darken.

It had been a long time since she'd seen him this angry. "No, Alex. I'm tired of this shit from the FBI! Suppose it had been you with me instead of Wallace? What if I was out with the kids when Hampton decided to take a shot at me?" He advanced on Gordon, who backed away from him. "Are you going to be the one to explain to my daughter that I'm never coming home, Gordy? I at least have the right to know I'm being used for bait! And if you say one word about your orders, I'll deck you. You owe me the fucking truth!"

Eames had inserted herself between the two men, bracing both hands against her partner's chest and pressing into him. She dug in when he tried to continue advancing on Gordon. "Your omission put my family in danger! I'm tired of this crap, Gordy!"

His eyes glanced down at the pressure against his chest, where Eames was now pressing the length of her body against him to halt his angry advance on the FBI agent. "Calm down," she said softly.

With one last angry look at Gordon and then at Mahoney, he pulled away from her and went into the house. She looked at the two agents. "He's right, you know. It very well could have been me with him instead of Nicole Wallace. You were right there, Gordy, and you couldn't stop Hampton."

"I tried. If it makes you feel any better, I had to dodge a few bullets myself. That's how the bastard got away."

"And that's not enough evidence to grab him?"

"Not quiet. Not what we want."

"What is it you want then?"

Mahoney sighed, touching her shoulder. "Not what we want, Alex. What we're ordered to let happen."

A cold fear gripped her heat. "What do you mean?"

Gordon looked at the ground, miserable, as Mahoney shifted uncomfortably. "Our powers that be..." He trailed off with a sigh. "Bart and Todd are going to protect you and the kids, and Logan's family. But they want Hampton to tip his hand in a direct confrontation with Bobby. They want proof positive that it's Bobby he's after, a face-to-face encounter to seal the case and get him back in jail."

She stared at the two men, her heart pounding. "Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

The agents again exchanged a look and Gordon nodded. "We know, Alex. And we'll do everything we can to protect him."

"Why am I not reassured?" she growled, turning on her heel, charging up the porch steps to disappear into the house.

Mahoney sighed unhappily. "Can't blame her."

"Not a bit. But their anger can't change what has to be...or there will be more deaths like they had last night. Hampton wants Goren, and he's going to get him, unless we can get him first."

"And in order to do that, we need to bring them together. I still don't like it, Gordy."

"Neither do I. We have to stay one step ahead of Hampton."

"You mean predict a drug addict? This gets worse and worse."

"It would be easier if Thornton and Davis hadn't lost him."

They walked away from the house, debating what they needed to do. Goren knew what was out there now. There was no way he wasn't going to go after this threat head-first. They just hoped it would not be a headlong rush into disaster.


	30. Going to Ground

Gordon and Mahoney had disappeared again, and Goren was about as unsettled as Eames had ever seen him. Anxiety battled with anger for dominance within him, and neither won out which had him constantly on edge. Two weeks had passed since Thanksgiving, and with each passing day, Eames watched his frustration grow.

They had been able to link the incident, and the body, at St. Patrick's to Hampton. The man who had attacked her, a business man named John Seville, had been drugged by Hampton and driven to paranoia, then left in an alley by the cathedral. After killing the man who'd been found on the steps, he lay in wait for the devil that Hampton had convinced him was coming. Eames fit the description Hampton had driven into his mind. Filled with remorse and horror for the deeds he had done under the influence of the drugs Hampton had pumped him full of, Seville remained hospitalized, under a suicide watch and receiving intensive counseling. The DA decided not to prosecute; they were going to go after Hampton.

* * *

It was the middle of a cold, crisp Thursday afternoon. Logan and Barek had just finished a case and were arguing over the paperwork. Eames was reviewing a stack of statements from a series of unusual thefts that had them running in circles. Part of the problem was her partner. The Lumina that had been trailing them for so long had vanished, and neither of them could find any indication it had been replaced by another car or another team of agents. He was entirely unable to keep his mind on the case with Hampton out there in the shadows. So far, she had been able to convince him to stay put by reminding him of what had happened the last time he took off after a threat. But her argument was losing veracity with him as his perception of the threat to his family escalated in his mind. 

The background noise of the busy squad room was a familiar sound that she found comforting. Everything was status quo...until Goren took a phone call. She heard the undertone of simmering fury infiltrate his voice and looked up. He would not look at her, so she waited. She was surprised when he suddenly slammed the phone down and launched himself out of his chair. "Bobby..."

He spun toward her, catching himself in time to keep from snapping at her. Struggling not to set his anger loose on her, he just said, "I, uh, I'll be back, Eames."

"Where are you going?"

"The courthouse. Jus-just wait for me here."

"But..."

A dark look crossed his face. "I'll be back soon."

She watched him until he was gone from sight, finally deciding enough was enough. She got up from her chair, annoyed at the loss of agility late pregnancy brought with it, and she went to Logan and Barek's desks. Logan got to his feet when he saw her coming, holding his chair for her. "Where's he going?"

"The courthouse. Go after him, Mike, please."

"For what? He doesn't seem to want me around lately."

"It's not that. He's just...trying to keep you out of it. I haven't agreed with him, but he's been a bit of an ass about it over the last two weeks and I get tired of arguing with him."

"Trying to keep me out of what?"

Giving him the short version of the Hampton case, she filled him in on what had been going on. With a frown of confusion, he asked, "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Eames sighed. "You have a family now, Mike."

Logan looked from one woman to the other, a jumble of conflicting emotions coursing through him. Anger finally emerged victorious. "Can I pound him?"

"At this point, I am inclined to say yes. But would you mind making sure he doesn't get himself in trouble first?"

Logan sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah...I'll go put his dumb ass in a headlock. Don't worry about him, Alex."

They watched him leave and Eames felt oddly relieved. As a team, they were trouble waiting to happen, but somehow, she always worried less when they were together. The look on Barek's face told her that she felt the same way.

* * *

Logan found Goren sitting on a bench in the park across from the courthouse, head resting in his hands. The knuckles of his left hand were bloody. He looked around but didn't see anyone laying on the ground, and there was no ambulance hanging around. His gaze returned to Goren and his anger evaporated; something was very wrong. He dropped his lanky frame down onto the bench and Goren turned his head to look at him."Alex sent you." 

"She is worried."

"I know she is."

"She would have come herself if she wasn't at the waddle stage of pregnancy and it was warmer than ten friggin' degrees out here."

"Go back to the squad room, Mike."

"Yeah...that ain't gonna happen. I'm not afraid to tell you that I'm really pissed at you right now. How could you shut me out?"

He looked at Logan. "I can handle this."

"So I see." He nodded at Goren's hand. "What did you do? Punch a tree?"

"This isn't your concern. You have a family to take care of."

"What does my family have to do with you withdrawing from me?"

"Everything. I won't pull you into this and possibly get your family targeted. It's enough that mine could be."

"Why don't you let me worry about that? Now why are you sitting out here in the freezing-ass cold brooding?"

"I'm not brooding." He was quiet for a moment. "Uh, something...bad is going to go down soon. Alex told you what's going on?"

"Up until you bolted from the squad room, yeah."

"Hampton resurfaced last night, about ten blocks from my place. Alex has convinced me to stay put because no one knew where he was. The FBI is on his tail again. I, um, I have to confront him, but I'm going to do it on my terms, Mike, not his."

"What does your partner think about that plan?"

"She...understands it. She knows I'm right. If I'm going to come out on the other end of this, I have to do this."

"Alone?"

He met Logan's eyes. "Yes. Alone."

Logan did not flinch from the intensity of his gaze. "Over my dead body."

With a deep sigh of obvious annoyance Goren looked at his watch. "I have to get my daughter." He studied Logan for a minute. "Alone, Mike. I won't budge on this. Go the hell home tonight and hug your son. I'll see you."

Logan remained where he was as Goren walked off, talking on his phone. He knew how immovable Goren could be when he dug in. Now it was time to introduce Bobby Goren to the true extent of his Irish stubbornness. Hell would freeze over before he would let Goren head off into the lion's den alone.

* * *

Maggie and Tom were sitting on the floor in her room, dressed in their pajamas as they rolled a ball back and forth to each other. In the space between them, Mischief scurried after the ball. Tommy squealed with delight and clapped his hands every time the kitten pounced on the ball. When the door opened, they both looked up and Mischief took full advantage of their distraction, batting the ball out of the room and following it in hot pursuit. 

Goren watched the kitten disappear around the corner then he turned back to his children. "I need to talk to you, guys."

"Okay, Daddy."

"'Kay, Dada."

He sat on the bed and drew them both onto his lap. They waited expectantly. Finally, he said, "I, uh, I have to go away for a little while."

Worry immediately clouded Maggie's face. "Mommy, too?"

"No. Mommy is going to stay here with you."

"Where do you gotta go?"

"I have to find someone."

"A bad guy?"

"Yes."

"Uncle Mike can go with you, then."

"Not this time, mouse. Uncle Mike has to stay with Aunt Carolyn and Sean."

"Aunt Car'lyn can take care-a Sean. I can he'p her. You can' go alone."

He kissed her head. "I have to this time, baby."

Tom began to shake his head. "No go, Dada."

"I have to, buddy. I'll be back."

"When are you goin'?"

"I'll be gone by the time you get up in the morning."

"Can you please take Uncle Mike? You don' need-a go alone."

"Yes, I do. I want you to be good for Mommy, okay?"

She looked at the floor and nodded. "I'll be good," she said sadly.

"I won't be gone long, Maggie."

"Then why do you gotta go at all?"

"Because it's important."

"More impor'ant than us?"

"No, of course not. But this man has hurt people, and I have to stop him from hurting anyone else."

"What if he hurts you?"

That was a possibility and he knew it. He placed a finger under her chin and guided her head up so he could see her face. "Maggie, we've talked about this. You know my job is dangerous. It's a risk I have to take to keep other people safe, including you and your brother."

"I don' gotta like it," she said stubbornly.

"Neither do I."

"You don'?"

"Of course I don't. I would much rather be here. But this is something I have to do."

"Do it quick so you can come home."

"As quick as I can, sweetheart. Promise."

"If you gotta..."

"I do."

He gave each of them a kiss. "Twenty minutes. Then I'll read your story and tuck you both in."

"Okay, Daddy."

"'Kay, Dada."

Gently setting the kids on the floor, he went to the door, turning as he pulled it closed. He hesitated to watch as Maggie walked to the window and looked at the night sky. Tommy joined her there. "You see 'tar?"

"No, but I know they're up there someplace, even if we can' see 'em. I have a good wishin' star, an' I'm sure you do, too. Grandpa says if you have a good heart, you have a good wishin' star."

Tom turned his head and looked out the window. "No 'tar."

"I know we can' see 'em right now. Daddy says the city lights are too bright. But they're there."

She sighed and leaned her forehead against the cold glass. Tom patted her back and said, "No be sad, Maga."

She looked at her little brother, pulling him into a hug. "It's hard-a be sad aroun' you, Tommy."

He smiled. "Pay wif me!"

"All right. We'll play. I gots another ball in here someplace."

As they went in search of the ball, Goren pulled the door closed and headed for the living room, the heavy hand of sorrow intermingling with the warmth of the love he felt for his children.

He heard Eames talking as he came into the room. "I've gotta run. Bye."

She hung up the phone and watched him with a practiced eye. "It didn't go well."

"Not for me. They're fine, as long as they have each other. Maggie doesn't think I should go alone."

"Neither do I."

"We discussed this."

"That doesn't mean I changed my mind."

"You're stubborn."

"I'm in good company."

"Can we let it drop, please? I don't like this any more than you do."

"I know you don't. I understand what you're doing and I agree with you. What I don't like is for you to go off and do this alone...and I don't want to hear about the FBI being your backup. If it can't be me, I would rather Logan be with you."

He threw his hands in the air and headed for the kitchen. "I'm done discussing it."

"What if I'm not?"

He came out with a glass of water. "Talk to someone else about it," he replied shortly.

He sat down on the recliner in the living room, arms on his knees and looked at the floor. She just shook her head went down the hall into Tom's room. Busying herself with changing his sheets and gathering his clothes, she tried to think of a way to make Goren listen to reason, but every attempt was met with resistance and anger. She was out of options.

* * *

When he returned to Maggie's room, the two children were engaged in a quiet game of catch. They looked up at him. Maggie picked up the ball and set it in her toybox. They had already chosen a story and set the book on the bed. When he picked it up and sat on the bed, both kids climbed into his lap so he could read to them. 

After the story, he tucked Maggie in and kissed her good night. Carrying Tom to his room, he repeated the ritual for him. He knew that Alex was in their bedroom, but he did not feel up to another confrontation, so he went back to the living room. Laying on the couch, he picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels.

* * *

Maggie sat up suddenly, sweaty and in a near panic. She slipped out of her bed and went to her parents' room, swallowing her fear when she found her father's side of the bed empty. She rushed out to the living room, but even the sight of him asleep on the couch did not reassure her. She ran across the room and climbed up onto him, still fighting panic. She wasn't being careful; she just had to get close to him. He grunted, jarred awake when a small knee buried itself just below his waist. "Maggie? What's wrong?" 

She began sobbing, throwing her arms around him and holding tight. He sat up, cradling her against him and gently murmuring to her. His hand rubbed her back as he waited for her to calm down. As she calmed, her sobs subsided. "Bad dream?" he asked.

She nodded but didn't elaborate. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She hesitated, but finally nodded. Drawing a deep breath, she said, "Are you gonna 'vorce Mommy?"

The question caught him off guard and he was stunned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Some of my friends don' live with their daddies any more. They said their parents stopped lovin' each other and now they live apart. Is that why you're leavin'?"

The question left a hollow feeling in his gut, that she would ever think that. "No, Maggie, not at all. I have no intention of divorcing your mother or living anywhere else. I told you, I have to leave to track down a bad man."

"So why was you sleepin' onna couch? Steph'ny telled me her daddy slept onna couch for a long time an' then he stopped comin' home. Now she on'y sees him a coupla times a month. I don' wan' you to live anyplace away from me."

"It's all right, baby. I fell asleep on the couch and Mommy just left me here."

"Why?"

"She's a little mad at me."

"Cause you won' take Uncle Mike with you?"

God, she was so perceptive. "Yes."

"Doesn' he wanna go?"

"He does. But he has responsibilities now, and this is not his case."

"So let him work with you and Mommy can work with Aunt Car'lyn."

"Maggie, this is a big person decision."

"Even if it's a bad one?"

"Yes, even if it's a bad one."

She was thoughtful. "Daddy, if you get hurt, I will be mad at you for not takin' Uncle Mike with you."

He kissed her gently, swallowing a surge of irritation. "Drop it, baby. And don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine."

"Will you call me?"

"Yes. I'll call you every night, so you don't have to worry. Will that make you feel better?"

"A little. You're sure you won' 'vorce Mommy?"

"Positive."

"Will you sleep in your bed after tucking me back in?"

"Yes."

"An' make Mommy not be mad?"

"I'll try."

"Okay, Daddy. You can tuck me back in."

He carried her back to her room and tucked her in with a kiss and another quiet reassurance that he had no intention of leaving the family. She snuggled down into the bed and whispered, "I telled Tommy I had a good wishin' star."

He watched her turn onto her side, curl into a small ball and close her eyes. Leaning down, he gave her another kiss and left the room. After checking on Tommy, he crossed the hall and went into his own room. Stripping to his boxers, he slid into bed and gently drew his wife into his arms. She snuggled against his body and relaxed with a sigh, but didn't waken. Holding her, he placed a light kiss above her ear and whispered, "Forgive me."

Then he tried to sleep. When Eames woke in the morning, he was gone.

* * *

It was still dark when he left the apartment building. He wasn't certain exactly where he was going to go, but he had to disappear. That would draw Hampton out into a confrontation he could control, an encounter on his terms. He headed down the street to where he had parked his car, slowing when he saw a familiar silhouette leaning against it. "It's about damn time," Logan grumbled. "I've been out here for two hours and I'm freezing my ass off." 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Keeping my best friend from doing something monumentally stupid."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like going off to confront this Hampton mutt alone."

"I have to confront him alone."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean you take off with no back up."

"Gordy and Jack..."

Logan waved a hand. "We both know they're no match for you if you get it in your head to give them the slip."

"And you think I can't do the same with you?"

"I'm sure you can, if you wanted to. But you won't."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you'll have to face me again sooner or later and I'll pound the crap out of you. Then you'll have to face your wife, and that won't be pretty either."

"Mike, you have a family now, responsibilities you can't just walk away from on a whim."

Logan's eyes flashed with anger. "But it's all right for you..."

"This involves me, Mike!"

"I am not walking away from my responsibilities any more than you are. I'm doing my damn job, backing up my partner."

"I am not your partner."

"Right now, yeah, you are. Deakins reassigned us last night."

"I'm not going to give up my partner."

"No one expects you to. This is temporary because your partner is pregnant. You're stuck with me, pal. Deal with it. Now let's get going."

Goren didn't move for a moment. Finally, he conceded. Logan stepped away from the car and reached out, smacking the back of his friend's head. Goren looked at him. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me what was going on. Don't use my family against me, dammit. Next time, I swear I'll deck you."

Goren studied him for a moment. "Sorry," he murmured. "I didn't want to bother you..."

"Just shut the hell up before you really piss me off. Let's get going."

They got into the car and drove off.

* * *

The guys had been gone for five days, and things weren't going well. Hampton had slipped from sight again, which infuriated Goren. He'd been certain that if he disappeared, Hampton would be drawn out from under cover, not go deeper into it. FBI assurance that he'd show himself soon did nothing to reassure him. He was determined that when Hampton surfaced again, he was going to confront him, once and for all. 

Barek left early to take Sean for his two month well child check-up. Eames had considered going with her, since Maggie had the day off from school for some kind of teachers' in-service, but she decided against it. She hadn't slept well the night before and decided to stay a little late and then spend the night at her father's. The ever-present FBI detail that picked her up outside the 1 PP parking garage and followed her everywhere, sitting outside the apartment or her father's house, no longer annoyed her. She just ignored them. But she would be glad when they were gone.

The parking level she'd left her car on was less than half-full when she left for the day. Pulling out her keys, she headed for the car. "Detective Eames."

Turning, she caught her breath when she recognized John Hampton, leaner than the last time she'd seen him, with the gaunt features and haunted, bloodshot eyes she knew Goren would remember from his days with Narcotics. She went for her gun, but his was already in his hand. "Don't be stupid. Where is your partner?"

"She took her son to the doctor."

"Don't jerk me around, Eames. I'm looking for Goren."

"I have no idea where he is. I haven't seen him in a week."

"You two have a falling out?"

"No. He's working with another partner through the end of the year. The captain didn't give me details."

Hampton moved closer to her. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?"

"Because paranoia is a constant companion to drug addicts."

Without warning he lashed out and backhanded her across the mouth. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

He hit her again. "Don't lie to me."

He advanced on her, and she fought back, but his violence was driven by fury, and she was no match for him. He left her, unconscious and bleeding, near her car, his rage driven to epic proportions because he had taken a big risk and still had not gotten what he wanted. He wanted Goren and he was going to find him.


	31. An Acceptable Risk

Deakins paced the waiting room in the Labor and Delivery ward of St. Vincent's, keeping an eye on the double doors at the end of the hall. When the doors slammed open and Goren and Logan came through them, he took a deep breath and went to meet them.

"What happened?" Goren demanded.

"I'm not sure. One of the evidence clerks was leaving for the day at seven, and he found her beside her car."

"Did she collapse?"

There was a very good reason the captain had not told him any details over the phone. Now he braced himself. "No, Bobby. She didn't collapse. Someone...beat the crap out of her and left her there."

Goren was stunned. Beside him, Logan muttered, "Holy shit."

Deakins added, "She was still unconscious when they transferred her up here."

"The baby...?"

"I don't know, Bobby. Her doctor is on his way. She's down the hall, in room 114."

Logan watched Goren hurry down the hall and looked at Deakins. "Do you have _any _idea what happened?"

"None. We have to wait for her to wake up and tell us."

"And this took place in the parking garage?"

"Yes. Sanchez is pulling the surveillance tapes."

"So this mutt has the balls to attack a Major Case detective, in the parking garage of Police Headquarters...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hampton?"

"Yeah, Hampton. God, Bobby's gonna blow a gasket."

"This puts a lot on you, Mike."

"I'll handle him."

Logan looked back down the hallway and hoped to hell he was up to the task.

* * *

Goren slipped into the room silently. The lights were dimmed, and a nurse was by the bed, studying the baby monitor. She looked toward him. "I'm sorry, but this patient isn't allowed visitors." 

"She's my wife...and that's my baby."

"Oh...they did get in touch with you."

"Yes. H-how are they?"

"Your wife is resting comfortably. The baby is still active, and we're monitoring his heart rate. There have been some fluctuations we can't explain. Dr. Burke is due here any time. He will decide what to do." She stepped away from the machine. "Call right away if any alarms sound."

"Thank you."

He walked to the side of the bed and looked down at a bruised and swollen face he barely recognized as his Alex. With a gentle touch, he let his fingers trail along her jawline, and she stirred. "Alex?" he whispered, unable to prevent emotion from causing his voice to tremble.

Her eyelids fluttered but the swelling only allowed them to open halfway. "Bobby?"

He eased himself down into the chair beside the bed and grasped her hand. _Oh, God..._ "I-I'm right here."

"The baby?"

"I don't know. Dr. Burke isn't here yet." He nodded toward the monitor on the other side of the bed. "They're monitoring the baby. Uh, how do you feel?"

"I hurt everywhere. Bobby, something's wrong...I...I'm having contractions...and...I hurt..."

"Shhh. Take it easy. Just relax. Dr. Burke will take care of you."

"Who called you?"

"Deakins did."

"Who found me?"

"Someone from evidence. Alex, who did this?"

She shook her head, unwilling to say more. With a soft groan, she tightened her hold on his hand. She was not protecting Hampton; she was protecting Goren. When he found out, he was going to respond like a runaway train. She had to talk to Logan. "Where is Mike?"

"In the waiting area with Deakins."

"I want your word, Bobby. Keep Mike with you. Please."

He studied her face, then settled his hand over her abdomen, feeling for the baby. His concern increased at the delayed response from a baby who had always immediately responded to his touch. "Hampton," he said softly. "He came looking for me, didn't he?"

She laid her hand over his and closed her eyes. She did not miss the fact that he changed the subject, and she resolved to talk to Mike before she went to surgery. Before she could say anything more, the door opened and Dr. Burke came into the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." His eyes studied the monitor as he pulled his stethoscope from his pocket. His frown deepened as he turned toward his battered patient. Pain filled his eyes and he took her hand in his. "Talk to me, Alex. How are you feeling?"

"I...I'm having contractions."

"Painful?"

"Yes."

He squeezed her hand and reached for the clipboard the nurse was holding. He told her, "I need to do an ultrasound now. Get the machine."

"Yes, doctor."

He studied the papers on the chart, then set it aside and examined Eames. "How many blows did you take to the abdomen, Alex?"

"I have no idea. Once I went down..." Her eyes darted toward Goren and she did not like what she saw in his face. "...he started kicking me. I was just trying to protect the baby by then."

Burke set the clipboard down and ran a hand over his head. He sighed heavily. Goren's tone was guarded as he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I really need to look at this scan..."

"Dr. Burke..."

Burke knew him well enough to know he hated waiting for answers and he could handle honesty. The doctor looked from Goren to Eames and back. "I won't know for certain until I look..." His eyes shifted back to Eames. "You are bleeding pretty heavily, Alex. And it hasn't slowed. If I'm right..." He sighed. "I have put the surgical staff on alert and reserved a surgical delivery room..."

Goren's eyes widened and he swallowed the panic that welled inside him as he looked at Eames. Her hand tightened on his again and her face was pale. "Dr. Burke..." she whispered, unable to give her voice volume.

Burke sighed again. "I believe that the abdominal trauma has caused the placenta to separate from the uterine wall. We're faced with two scenarios, based on the severity of the separation. First, if it's a moderate separation, we'll admit you and watch. If the bleeding slows down and the baby is stable, we can wait to deliver until the baby is a little more mature. If the separation involves half or more of the placenta, we have no choice but to deliver now, by caesarian."

"Keep going," Goren demanded, his voice tight.

"I think we're facing the second scenario."

"What if we wait?" Eames asked.

"Then you'll be putting the baby at risk. We could lose him."

"But a premature baby..." Goren said.

"We're looking at a 33 week delivery. It's an acceptable risk."

"Acceptable risk?" Goren exploded.

Eames tightened her grip on his hand. "Bobby...calm down."

He sputtered for a moment, then looked at her when she gently yanked his arm. He held her gaze for a moment and reason returned. This was not the doctor's fault; it was his. When she saw his shoulders relax and the rage clear from his eyes, she looked back at the doctor. "Go on, Dr. Burke."

In a calm, even tone, Burke continued, "Ideally, we want to wait until after the 36th week to deliver if we can. 38 weeks or more is considered full term. The survival rate for infants born after 29 weeks is very high, and the chance of life-long complications decreases with every week. I don't like being forced to deliver a premature baby. 33 weeks isn't so bad...but anything can happen."

Releasing her hand, Goren got to his feet and began moving around the room. Eames had not expected him to remain still for long. She watched him for a moment then looked back at the doctor. "Tell us what to expect."

"It's pretty much a given that the baby's lungs will not be mature enough. He'll have to spend some time in the NICU; they will be on stand by. He'll most likely need breathing support and have to be tube-fed for a little while, until his lungs mature and he can manage eating and breathing without any problems. He'll likely need supplemental iron and vitamins, and possibly a blood transfusion. Anything else, well...we'll just have to wait and see. There can be complications with the heart and lungs, gastrointestinal tract, immune system...it's impossible to predict. We just have to wait and see."

The door opened and the nurse returned with a portable ultrasound machine. Burke looked at his patient. "There's a good chance this won't show us what we want to see. Then, I have to go by what my gut tells me...based on my examination and what you've told me." He glanced at the fetal monitor. "I don't think we're going to be able to avoid delivering this baby today."

When the machine was ready, he applied gel to the probe and pressed it against her abdomen. Goren had returned to her bedside and watched the image on the screen. "The baby's heart rate...?"

Burke nodded at him. "It's decreased, but not dangerously so...yet. It was dipping before but then recovering. Now it's not. Okay...here's the placenta..." He began to move the probe around and finally shook his head. "I can't get a good angle." He sighed and grabbed a towel, cleaning off the machine and Alex's belly. "Throughout this pregnancy, the baby's heart rate has consistently been between 130 and 145. It's down to 120 now and not going back up. Is he as active, Alex?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I didn't think so. Everything points to fetal distress. We have no choice. You're having a baby tonight."

The ball started rolling. Doctors and nurses came and went. Eames had no trouble reading her husband's distress. She squeezed his hand. "It'll be all right, Bobby."

"Y-you don't know that, Alex."

She met his eyes. "Yes, I do. Now go get Logan for me. I want to see him."

"But..."

"Go on. I'm not going anywhere yet."

With a heavy sigh, he leaned down to kiss her and then he left the room.

* * *

Logan couldn't settle down. Now he understood how Goren felt most of the time, ready to explode without a vent for his pent-up energy. He stopped pacing when he saw his friend approach. "Aw, shit..." 

He didn't like the look on Goren's face. Deakins also got to his feet. "How is she?"

"She...uh..." He struggled for a moment to compose himself. "Alex will be all right. B-but they're getting her ready for surgery. We...we're having the baby tonight...He-he's in distress...and they have to deliver."

He dropped down into a nearby chair and clamped his hands behind his head. Logan sat in the chair beside him but he had no idea what to say. "I don't guess having a baby in the backwoods of Maine holds a candle to this, huh?"

Slowly, Goren raised his head and looked at him. For a split second, Logan thought he was going to get punched. But Goren didn't hit him. Instead, a fleeting grin touched his mouth and he sighed. "Not quite. Uh, she wants to see you."

"Good, because I want to see her, too."

As they rose, Deakins said, "I'm going to head back to the squad room and review those surveillance tapes. I'll call John and let him know what's going on, and then I'll be back. Call me if anything happens, all right?"

Logan nodded. "Will do, cap."

The captain rested a hand on Goren's shoulder. "She's tough, and we have every reason to believe her baby is, too. Don't give up on them."

"That'll never happen."

Deakins gave Logan a knowing look and headed down the hall. Logan clapped a hand on Goren's shoulder. "C'mon, pal. Let's go see Alex."

Eames looked up from where a nurse was starting an IV in her hand when they came in. Logan smiled at her. "Don't you look pretty?"

"I'm sure," she muttered, raising a hand to touch a swollen eye. "So did Frankenstein."

"Nah. Frankie was nowhere near as pretty as you are."

"Shut up, Logan," she replied, but she was smiling.

Without saying a word, Goren had walked to the bedside and sat down. Lost in his thoughts, he stared at the floor. Logan watched him, all signs of humor gone from his features. He looked back at Eames, who was also watching her husband. She reached out a hand and laid it on the back of his head. She felt the tremor that coursed through his body and she leaned over as soon as the nurse was done with her arm. She placed a kiss on the side of his head and he turned to her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her. She understood the desperation in his kiss. He was more than scared; he was terrified.

When he released her, she eased back onto the pillows and laid a gentle hand on his cheek. "We'll be okay, Bobby."

She knew by the look on his face that he did not share her optimism. She wasn't quite sure she felt so optimistic, but she felt a need to reassure him. The door opened and a nurse poked her head in. "Mr. Goren? She's about ready. If you'll come with me, we can show you where to scrub in and change so you can be with her in surgery."

He looked at her and she nodded. "Mike will stay with me. I'll see you in the OR in a few minutes."

Goren shifted his gaze toward Logan, who nodded. "Go on. I'll stay with her for as long as they let me."

He hesitated a moment longer, then gave her a kiss, stood and followed the nurse from the room. Logan turned to her once he was gone. "Bobby said you wanted to see me."

She nodded. "Mike, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

There was once a time when she would have slugged him for calling her that, but since he had proven himself such a steadfast friend to the man she loved, he could call her any term of endearment he chose. "Please, don't let him do anything stupid. Stay with him and...just watch out for him. Please."

"Of course I will." He paused. "Hampton did this to you, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was looking for Bobby. He remembered that we were partners and he thought I was lying about not knowing where he was. He...just lost it, and before I could do anything he was hitting me over and over...and he wouldn't let up. I...tried to strike back at him, but it hurt, Mike. I couldn't even get to my gun..."

She took a deep breath and shuddered at the memory of the fear for her baby that had filled her as she curled around her abdomen to protect him. That was all she remembered. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his chest. "You just worry about yourself and this baby. I'll watch out for Bobby. I promise."

The door opened and a nurse came in, followed by two orderlies pushing a stretcher. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting, honey. Good luck."

She laid a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, Mike."

He stepped to the side and watched as they wheeled her from the room. He returned to the waiting room and pulled out his phone to let Carolyn know what was going on. And then he paced...and he worried.


	32. A Life Not His Own

The operating room was cold and she shivered, although not entirely because of the temperature. She was nervous. Glancing around the room, she relaxed a little when she saw Goren waiting for her, talking quietly to the anesthesiologist. She was entirely uncertain what was going on with him, but he seemed more relaxed, which meant one of two things. He had received adequate reassurance and accepted what was happening, or he had made up his mind about something that had been troubling him. She hoped it was the former.

After they transferred her to the operating table, he moved to sit by her head, leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers. "Bobby," she said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She took a moment to consider how she felt. "I'm worried," she admitted. "I just want the baby to be all right."

"So do I. And I want you to be all right."

He pulled down the surgical mask he had to wear and kissed her. She felt reassured. Once he pulled back, the anesthesiologist had her roll onto her side so he could place the spinal anesthesia. "Now we have to anesthetize pretty high up, and you may feel as though you're not able to breath, but you'll be fine. If something worries you, just ask me."

Step by step he took her through the procedure, and by the time he removed the catheter from her back, her legs felt warm and heavy. She recognized Burke when he stepped up to the table. "All right, Alex. We're going to start now. You can watch if you'd like, Bobby."

His eyes sought her permission, and she nodded. He situated himself to see over the sterile drape they'd erected just below her chin, but he never let go of her hand. In utter fascination, he watched Burke tend to the task at hand, and when the baby slid out into the world, he was mesmerized. Eames squeezed his hand. He looked at her, eyes bright. "A girl, baby. It's a girl."

The baby let out a huge squeal, but her cries quickly stopped as when they placed her on the warming bed and the NICU doctor and nurse tended to her. Goren eased himself back onto the stool beside his wife and looked at her. "She's tiny," he said softly.

"Compared to you, everyone's tiny," she teased.

She could see the smile in his eyes, and again, she felt reassured. The anesthesiologist asked, "Have you chosen a name?"

Eames nodded. "Molly. Molly Elizabeth."

They could see the smile in his eyes above the surgical mask. "A sweet name for a sweet baby. Go see your daughter, Bobby, before they take her to the NICU. I'll take care of Alex."

She nodded when he looked at her. "Go on. Say hello for both of us."

He leaned down to press his forehead against hers again, closing his eyes for a moment. He had not released her hand, and she could feel the subtle tremble that surged through his muscles and she knew. He was not totally at ease with their circumstances, and he was struggling not to lose his grip. "It's going to be okay," she whispered.

His only reply was a soft groan, and she wasn't quite sure what it meant. He got to his feet and she watched him walk over to the heated isolette where the doctor and two nurses were working on their newborn daughter. He watched with interest as they examined her. The doctor listened to her chest with his stethoscope before he looked at him. "As we expected, she's having some trouble breathing. We're going to intubate her so we can administer surfactant into her lungs. That will help her lungs to stay open and work properly. But overall, she looks very good. You're welcome to come with us to the NICU."

He looked over toward the operating table where Burke continued to work on his wife. "I, uh, I'll be down later."

The doctor nodded understanding. One of the nurses touched his shoulder. "You can hold her for a moment and bring her over so your wife can see her."

She placed the tiny infant in his arms. He could tell her breathing wasn't quite right, but she was breathing. Very softly, he said, "Hello, mini Molly."

He brought her over to the operating table where Eames was and held her so she could see her little daughter. His eyes were riveted to his wife's face as she memorized the baby's features and gently trailed her finger along a small cheek. With reluctance he let the nurse take her back and watched as she placed the baby in the little bed. "She'll be waiting for you," the doctor promised as they took her from the operating room.

Goren returned to his seat near Eames' head. The anesthesiologist asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go down to the NICU?"

"I'm sure. I'll wait until Alex is done here."

She tightened her hand on his again. Burke glanced at them. "She looks good, especially for a preemie."

"Uh, what did you find?" Goren asked, nodding his head toward the operating field.

"What I expected to find: placental separation."

"Did we do the right thing?"

"Yes, Bobby. Two-thirds of the placenta had separated. The baby would have died."

He nodded, accepting the doctor's assessment. "But they'll be alright?"

"Yes. How are you feeling, Alex?"

"Tired."

"You lost a lot of blood, and you may still need a transfusion. We'll keep an eye on you."

It took another forty-five minutes for Burke to finish the surgery and transfer Eames to recovery. Goren never left her side, and it took some effort for her to convince him to check on Molly and let Logan know what was going on. Reluctantly, he kissed her, promising to return shortly.

First, he found Logan, who was pacing in the waiting area like an expectant father. "It's about damn time," he growled when he saw Goren. "If one more person asked me why I wasn't in delivery with my wife, I may have shot 'em."

"Sorry."

"How is everything? Are Alex and the baby okay?"

"Alex is in recovery, and the doctor says she'll be fine."

"I knew that. She's tough as hell. The baby?"

"The tiniest little girl I've ever seen. Come on."

As they headed down the hall toward the NICU, Logan asked, "Molly?"

Goren nodded. "Yes."

"And she's okay?"

"They say she's doing well for a preemie."

"That tells me nothing. How do preemies do?"

Goren smiled. "She's okay, Mike. They didn't seem worried."

The nurse at the nurses' station let both men in to see the baby, after they scrubbed their hands, and she led them to the baby's warming bed, where the doctor and one of the nurses from the delivery room were working with her. The doctor looked up and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Goren. We're just getting ready to intubate her, to give her a little help with her breathing. She's having some trouble maintaining her body temperature, so we have her in this warming bed, and we started this IV, just to give her some fluids. Her glucose levels began dropping because she's working so hard to breathe. As soon as we can, we want to start giving her Alex's milk. But overall, she's doing very well. She's going to be fine."

Logan hadn't taken his eyes from the little girl in the isolette. "Uh, how much does she weigh?"

"Five pounds, four ounces. Not bad for thirty-three weeks."

The nurse smiled at them. "Have you named her yet?"

Goren nodded. "Molly."

"We'll note that on her chart."

They stayed with Molly for a little while, then returned to the waiting room, where Goren called his father-in-law and they discussed the pros and cons of Maggie and Tom seeing their mother as bruised as she was. Finally deciding it was unavoidable, Goren told John to bring both kids up to the hospital after he picked Maggie up from school and he would prepare them before they went in to see her. Logan called Barek and Deakins, who informed him that the entire squad was up in arms over what had happened. They had decided that for however long Alex and the children would need protection from the threat Hampton posed, they would provide it. But there was nothing they could do for Goren and Logan; they were on their own.

Logan went to the room where Eames would be spending the next few days and waited while Goren returned to the recovery room.

Goren was led to the curtained area where Eames lay recovering from the anesthesia. A nurse was checking her vitals. She smiled and held out a hand to him. He didn't hesitate to step to her side and close his hand around hers. Leaning over, he kissed her softly. "Your dad is going to bring the kids up tomorrow. I-I'll prepare them for the bruises."

"You're going to stay?"

"Until I'm certain everything is all right, yes."

"And then?"

His face hardened. "And then I'm going after Hampton."

"Bobby..."

He shook his head. "Don't waste your breath, Alex."

She sighed and squeezed his hand. "Can you promise me something?"

He met her eyes, waiting for her request. Reaching her hand toward him, she caressed the side of his face and his eyes closed. When he opened them again, the hard look had vanished, but he was still determined. "Listen to me," she said softly. "We have three children, and I really do not want to raise them by myself. But if that's not enough incentive for you, consider this: if anything ever happened to you, just how would you want me to go about telling Maggie that you're gone?"

She watched the color drain from his face as the ramifications of her words hit him. "Alex...I..."

"I know. You never thought about it that way. But as difficult as it would be for me to lose you, I don't think Maggie would ever recover from it."

She watched him sit in the chair beside her bed, a distant look on his face. Finally, she said, "Do what you feel you have to do, Bobby. But remember: your life is no longer your own."

She watched him lean forward and study the floor, and she let him retreat. Slowly releasing her breath, she settled back in the bed as a nurse came over to check her vitals. "Is everything all right?" she asked, eyeing Goren with concern.

"Yes," Eames replied. "Everything is okay."

"Can you move your legs yet?"

Eames obliged her by moving both legs and the nurse smiled. "You're ready to go to your room then. I'll call for someone to take you down there."

"Thank you." She turned her head to look at Goren, who had not moved. Reaching toward him again, she weaved her fingers gently into his hair. He turned his head to look at her. "It's really not my life, is it?" he softly asked.

"No, baby. It's not. It's theirs more than anyone's."

"M-Maggie..." he trailed off miserably.

"You have always been her best guy. The more time that passes, the closer to you she gets. Tell me you never realized that."

"I, uh, I guess I never thought about it...too much. I just..." he sighed. "You know how much I love you," he said softly. "But I don't think you have any idea what that little girl has always meant to me. I...I don't want to hurt her. But...Hampton is after me, Alex. That's why he did this to you. I have to deal with him."

"I know that. And I'm not telling you not to deal with him. Just...be careful...and make sure Mike is with you, to back you up. He is not going to let you slip, Bobby. That's all I'm asking. You'll back each other up and I trust you both more than I can say."

He nodded as they came to wheel her to her room. He followed them down the hall, lost in his thoughts, which were dwelling on the little girl whose life would be destroyed if he were taken from it...


	33. Her Mother's Fire

Goren was sitting in the waiting area after lunch the next day while Logan kept Alex company. He had spent a restless night divided between pacing the floor in Alex's room and visiting Molly in the NICU. His troubled thoughts stirred powerful emotion in him. When his mind dwelled on Hampton, he felt only rage, and that frightened him. On the other hand, his thoughts spent more time with his older daughter, bringing forth a mixed slurry of intense feelings. Even now, waiting for her and Tommy to arrive, he was assaulted by emotion ranging from love to regret.

Leaning forward, arms resting on his knees and eyes focused on the floor, he was drawn from his thoughts by a pair of familiar voices. "Daddy!"

"Dada!"

Sitting up, he turned and caught both children in his arms, holding them close. Once they were settled on his lap and he had greeted their grandfather, he looked from one little face to the other and he smiled softly, but he had no idea what to say. Maggie broke the ice. "Mommy got me and Tommy a new baby but why did she do it now, Daddy? Did she change her mind?"

"Change her mind?"

"She telled me the baby was comin' near Valentine's Day, but it's not even Chrissmas yet!"

He shook his head. "No, she didn't change her mind...but something happened and that's why the baby had to come so soon."

Maggie studied his face and said, "Somethin' bad happened."

This child could read him like a book, and he didn't have it in him to lie to her. He nodded. "Yes. Something bad happened."

Tommy looked worried. "Mama?"

"Mommy's okay, buddy." He was quiet for a moment, debating yet again just what to tell them. "Uh, Mommy had an accident."

"Inna car?"

He shook his head, not intending to get into the details of what had happened. "Mommy got hurt, and she has some bruises on her face, but she's going to be fine, and so is the baby. Right now the baby needs a little help to breathe, but she's getting stronger and she's doing well."

He recognized the look on Maggie's face and he knew he was in trouble. He imagined it was the same look he got when a thousand questions assaulted him at once and he had difficulty sorting them out. "Who hurt Mommy?" she asked.

Not for the first time, he wondered if she could read his mind. Slowly he shook his head and did something he rarely ever did. He refused to answer her question. "That's not something you have to worry about, Maggie."

She studied his face some more. "What are you gonna do, Daddy?"

"I'm going to take you and Tommy in to see your mother."

"I didn' mean that."

"I know. Come on."

She crossed her arms and refused to move. He groaned softly. "Maggie..."

"I wanna answer."

This had been so much easier when she was three. He met her steady gaze. Sensing an impasse between father and daughter, John came forward and lifted Tommy from his father's lap. "Come on, Tom. Let's go see Mommy."

Tommy clapped his hands. "Mama! 'Mon, Maga."

"You go with Gran'pa, Tommy. I'll be there soon."

"'Kay. 'Mon, Gapa! Mama!"

John met Goren's eyes with sympathy. Goren just nodded a thank you as he gently poked Tom's stomach and said, "Room 108."

John headed down the hall with the little boy as Goren turned back to his daughter. As much as she resembled him, he could see her mother in her clear as a bell at that moment. Her arms were folded across her chest and her face was set. He couldn't resist drawing a finger gently down the side of her face and he sighed softly. God, if these two ever joined forces against him, he would be doomed. As it was, he had trouble standing his ground with either of them. The hard look on Maggie's face softened and she spoke quietly. "You're gonna get hurt again," she said with certainty.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because somebody hurt Mommy. You're gonna go and get him, and he's gonna try an' hurt you, too."

He couldn't refute what she said. She was right. "I'm going to be careful," he promised.

"Is Uncle Mike gonna be with you?"

"Yes."

"Who hurt Mommy?"

"It's not someone you know."

She gave him another look her mother often gave him, one that told him she was not going to accept that answer. "Maggie," he said gently. "You're five years old. This isn't something you need to be worried about."

Her face darkened into a frown. "Don' tell me not to worry 'bout you, Daddy."

He kissed her head. "I wouldn't dream of it. But I am telling you not to bother with the details. Just trust that Uncle Mike and I will watch out for each other. Can you do that?"

"I do trus' you an' Uncle Mike. It's the 'nother guy I don' trus'."

"I don't trust him either."

"He hurted Mommy an' my baby. That's a bad, bad thin' to do."

"Yes, it was. That's why Uncle Mike and I are going after him."

"How are you gonna fine him?"

"We'll find him." He wasn't about to tell her that Hampton was looking for him, too. "And we'll bring him in."

"Is Mr. Carver gonna send him to jail?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "Is jail good 'nuff?"

He drew her close and hugged her. "It's good enough. Now are you ready to see Mommy?"

"All right, Daddy."

He set her on the floor and stood. She slipped her hand into his and walked beside him to Eames' room. Opening the door, he let her enter before him. She stepped into the room and stopped. Goren nearly tripped over her. "What?" he asked softly.

The look on her face when she turned her head to look at him tore into his heart. Mixed with a hard expression of anger were tears brought forth by the sight of her mother's bruises. He picked her up and she squeezed his neck. "Don' let him hurt you, too," she whispered into his ear.

"I won't," he promised, hoping like hell he could keep his word as he carried her to the bed and set her down beside her mother.

She moved away from him and knelt beside Eames, reaching out to gently lay a small hand on a bruised cheek. Then she leaned forward to hug her. "Are you okay, Mommy?" she asked quietly.

"I'm okay, baby."

"Why did someone do this to you? Because you're a police?"

"That has something to do with it, but this was just a really bad, messed up man."

"You should-a shooted him."

"Maggie." Goren's tone was as stern as Eames had ever heard him and she looked at him with surprise. Maggie also turned to look at him. His face was dark with a mixture of anger and regret. "I never want to hear you say that again. Shooting is always a last resort, and taking any life, even a criminal's, is not a light matter. Do you understand me?"

She nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

His face softened. "Do you want to see your sister?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

She kissed her mother and scurried across the bed back into Goren's arms. He set her on the floor and caught Tommy as he jumped at him. As he set the little boy on the floor beside his sister, Eames said, "You two go with Grandpa and wait for Daddy. He'll be right there."

They left the room and from the far corner where he was leaning against the wall, Logan said, "She's as intense as you are, man. I think that's the first time in her life she didn't notice me."

"Go talk to her, Mike," Eames said.

"I can take a hint." He met Goren's eyes as he passed him. "Want me to take 'em down to the NICU?"

"Go ahead. I'll meet you there."

As he left the room, they could hear Maggie exclaim, "Uncle Mike, where did you come from? Was you inna closet?"

The smile on Eames' face faded quickly. "It didn't go well," she said.

He shook his head. "She's worried."

"So am I."

"We'll be fine, Alex."

"You can't guarantee that, Bobby. I know it and so does Maggie."

"What do you want from me? I'll do the best I can, but this has to be dealt with. You and the kids will be safe; I trust the guys to take care of you. Mike and I will take care of each other."

"What did you tell her when she wanted details?"

His face relaxed into a sad smile. "I told her she didn't need to worry about it."

"And?"

"And she told me not to tell her not to worry about me."

She laughed, then winced and laid a hand over her lower abdomen. "Not fair," she groaned.

"Paybacks," he said with an affectionate smile.

"Go see the baby," she said.

He stepped closer and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you, too. Now go."

He gave her cheek a light caress, drawing forth a smile, and he left the room. He found Logan and John outside the NICU with the two children. "Wait here."

He went inside and talked with one of the nurses. Returning he said, "Come on in with one of the kids, John. Mike can stay here with the other one and then we can switch. Who wants to go in first?"

"Let Tommy go firs'," Maggie said. "I'll stay here with Uncle Mike."

Goren looked at Logan, who had the sense to look concerned. He shrugged as he went back into the unit following John, who carried Tommy. Tom clapped his hands happily. "Baby!"

Once they were gone, Maggie looked up at Logan. "Uncle Mike, is you an' Daddy gonna do somethin' not smart?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"The man who hurted Mommy...Daddy's goin' after him, an' he promised you would be with him."

"I won't let him go alone, bunny."

"An' you'll 'tect each other?"

"Of course we will."

"I'm gonna be mad if you or Daddy gets hurt."

"We can't have that..."

She frowned. "Be serious, Uncle Mike!"

He squatted down in front of her. "I am serious. We'll do everything we can to take care of each other, but I want you to understand something. Sometimes things go wrong. You can't predict what another person is going to do. I don't want you to blame us if something goes wrong, but I will promise you I will do everything I can to make sure your daddy comes home to you."

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Okay, Uncle Mike. But I want you to come home, too. My heart will be sad without you or daddy. Al'ays."

He pulled her into a hug and closed his eyes. Leave it to a woman to choke him up, and this one was better at it than any he'd ever known.

"Maggie?"

She turned to look at her father. "Yes, Daddy?"

He was holding Tommy. "You ready to see the baby?"

"Okay." She turned back to Logan and laid a hand on his cheek. "'Member, Uncle Mike. I need you, too."

She took her father's hand as Logan took Tommy from Goren's arms. Reading the question in his friend's eyes, he muttered, "Tell ya later."

Goren nodded and led Maggie into the NICU. As they approached Molly's bed, John lifted her so she could see the baby. With her father's intensity, she studied the tiny infant. "She has a straw in her mouth like you did when the mean lady hurt you, Daddy."

"Yes. It's helping her to breathe."

"Why?"

"Because she was born before her lungs were ready."

"Because Mommy got hurt?"

"Yes."

She frowned, and John saw her father in that dark look. His arms tightened around her legs. "She's going to be okay, princess."

"But she shouldina hadda be born yet."

Goren gently ran his hand over her hair and kissed her. John could feel her relax and he smiled. They responded so well to one another. She looked at her father. "She's so _little_. Was I ever that little?"

"Not quite."

She gave him a sly look. "But I'm little to you."

He held out his hands and she jumped into his arms from her grandfather's. Goren swallowed a grunt of pain. His ribs were still sore, but they were healing. Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck and he forgot his discomfort. "So, do you think you can keep an eye on mini Molly for me while I take care of business?"

"A-course I can, but you gotta be careful. Okay?"

"I will."

"Then Tommy an' I will take care-a mini Molly."

She giggled and hugged him tight. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. "Take me back to Mommy, please."

Goren looked at John, who said, "I'm going to stay here for a little while." When Goren nodded, John rested a hand on his arm. "Be careful, son. I'll take care of Alex and the kids, so don't worry."

Goren gave him a smile of gratitude. He always felt right when John called him 'son.' It was fitting. He carried Maggie from the unit to rejoin Logan and Tommy and they headed back to Eames' room as the children talked animatedly with each other about the new baby they planned to share.


	34. Back on the Streets

Goren set Maggie on the bed beside Eames and she scrambled forward into her mother's arms. Maggie hugged her tight and said, "You got me another good baby, Mommy."

Logan set Tom down on her other side and he hugged her as well. Bouncing up and down beside Eames' hip across from Maggie, his face bright and happy, he exclaimed, "Baby, Mama!"

She smiled at her children, reaching out to run her hand over thick dark curls and finer blond ones. "So you like your sister?"

"She's so _little_," Maggie said. "An' you know what Daddy calls her?"

Eames smiled. "What?"

The little girl giggled and glanced at her father, who smiled at her. "Mini-Molly!"

Eames laughed, bracing her arm against her abdomen. "Mini-Molly, huh? That fits."

"Did you see her, Mommy?"

"Right after she was born, yes. Once they let me out of bed, I'll go to see her a lot more."

Tommy clapped his hands. "Baby, Mama!"

She gently stroked his head again, watching his little curls bounce back up after her hand passed over them. "I know, Tommy. We have a baby."

"When can we take her home?" Maggie asked. "Mischief needs-a see her, too."

"Mischief will have plenty of time to torment the baby," Goren told her. "Right now her lungs need to get better and then we can take her home."

"T'morrow?"

He laughed softly. "No, mouse. Not tomorrow. But soon."

"Before you and Uncle Mike come back?"

"I don't know, baby."

"Will you be home soon?"

"Yes, we plan to be home soon."

Hampton was no longer likely to hide. He'd made a bold move against Alex, looking for him. There was no hiding now. They were like two locomotives, heading directly toward one another at full speed. When they collided, the results were not going to be pretty.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a small hand on his cheek. He looked into dark eyes that mirrored his own. Maggie was standing in front of him, looking concerned. "When I was little, you goed away, am' I missed you an' missed you. Eve'ythin' was..." She searched for the word she wanted. "...dark, an' I was sad alla time. Please don' be gone like that again."

He reached out and lifted her into his arms, pulling her into a hug. She squeezed his neck and held onto him. Softly, he said, "You remember that?"

She nodded against his neck. "I didn' like bein' sad alla time. I still have bad dreams about it."

"I won't do that again, Maggie. You're going to stay with Grandpa while Mommy has to be here in the hospital and then you'll be home with her. But wherever you are, I will be with you..." He rested his hand over her heart. "...in here."

"In my heart," she confirmed with a nod. "But why can' you stay at home?"

"Because I don't want this man to come to our home and hurt you or your brother like he hurt Mommy."

"Where will you an' Uncle Mike stay?"

He couldn't very well tell her that they'd been staying on the streets, waiting for the collision with Hampton. "We'll be all right, baby. Don't worry."

"You gonna be inna hotel?"

He shook his head. "No. But we'll be okay."

She gave his words some thought, not liking the fact that she would not know where he was. "An' when you fine the man who hurted Mommy?"

"We'll arrest him and come home."

"You're not gonna go back to Texas?"

He laughed quietly. "No. We'll be right here in the city."

"Will you call me an' Tommy?"

"Yes."

"An' you an' Uncle Mike are gonna take care-a each other?"

"Yes."

She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to hold him. His eyes darted to Eames. Tommy was now laying beside her, his head on her shoulder and his little arm draped across her chest. He was almost asleep. He smiled warmly. "Crash and burn, little man," he said softly. Then he kissed Maggie's head. "It's getting late and you have school tomorrow. Give Mommy a kiss good night."

He set her back on the bed and she crawled to her mother, giving her a long hug and a kiss. "Have good dreams, Mommy.."

"You, too, sweetheart. Be good for Grandpa."

"I will. Take care-a my mini-Molly for me."

"Don't worry. Your baby will be just fine."

Goren had moved to the bedside and she returned to his arms. Logan came up on the other side and leaned down to lift Tommy from the bed after Eames kissed him. Goren lightly ran a finger down his wife's cheek and said, "We'll be right back."

She grasped his hand as it fell away from her face and nodded. She watched them leave the room and drew the blanket around her, trying to get comfortable as she turned on the television to see if there was anything on while she waited for the two men to return.

* * *

They were back within a half hour. She smiled. "What took so long?" 

Logan replied, "Your dad actually found the parking spot furthest from the hospital."

Goren sat down in the chair closest to the bed, and Logan sat down near the window. With a groan, Eames pushed herself up in the bed. "You don't think you'll have to be gone long?"

"No. Hampton is looking for me. He won't go to ground anymore."

Logan had stretched out his legs. "Hell, I'll bet even the FBI can keep their eye on him now. The guy is gonna behave. He won't risk getting picked up for jaywalking before he finds his mark."

"Which would be me."

"But he's not going to expect a package deal."

Goren nodded in agreement. "He'll expect me to come after him alone, and he'll expect my anger to make me careless."

Eames nodded with a smile. "He doesn't know you."

"No, he doesn't, but he's underestimated me before. He's going to be careful."

"And so are you two," Eames warned.

He nodded. "We will."

Logan stood and stretched. "I'm gonna run down to the cafeteria. Anybody want anything?"

Eames smiled fondly at him. "Clear liquids, they told me, so apple juice for me please."

"You got it sweetheart. Bobby?"

"Coffee please, Mike."

"I'll be right back."

As soon as he was gone, Goren turned to Eames. "How long will they have to keep you?"

"A couple of days. Why?"

He shook his head and tried to drop the subject. "It's nothing."

"Don't give me that."

"You're safe here, Alex. And the kids are safe with your dad; Hampton doesn't know about them. But you...I don't want him targeting you again."

She studied him intently. "That isn't what's bothering you."

Sometimes he hated that she was learning to read him. He shifted uncomfortably. "I...promised that Mike would be there to back me up."

"Yes, you did."

"I am not comfortable with that, Alex. I have a really bad feeling, deep down."

"Nerves, that's all it is."

"I don't want to risk my career, and his life, on this."

She understood his worries about Logan, who often ran headlong into a situation without weighing the consequences. "Why would you be risking your career?"

"When I see him...and remember what he did...Sometimes, my rage...frightens me."

"You won't cross the line. In all the years I've known you, you have never let that monster grab hold of you for more than a few fleeting seconds."

"There's a first time...for everything."

Reaching toward him, she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. Capturing his mouth in a deep, slow kiss, she used her tongue to elicit a deep groan from him. His hands came up, one resting on her side and the other weaving into her hair. When she drew back, she saw the reassurance in his eyes. Drawing her thumb over his lips, she whispered, "Remember that when you need to, and think about what's to come after I heal. That will calm any rage in you."

"The rage, yes, but..."

When he trailed off, she laughed. "Exactly."

"And when I shoot myself in the foot, it will be all your fault."

"I'll take that blame if it will keep you out of trouble."

"Alex, every time you do that you throw the trouble door wide open."

With a sly smile she drew him back in and murmured, "Let's see if we can open it just a little further."

With a groan, he surrendered to another kiss.

* * *

As they walked away from the hospital, Logan could tell Goren was ill at ease. "They're safe," he commented by way of reassurance. 

"I know. But Maggie remembers what happened right after Tom was born. She's afraid we're going to be gone like that again."

"Not happening. I am not chasing this mutt halfway across the country."

"He's not going anywhere. He wants me now."

"He's gonna get more than he bargained for. Don't worry."

Goren looked at his friend. "But I do worry, Mike. That's the problem."

Trying to change the subject, Logan asked, "Have they seen him recently?"

"No. But he'll turn up."

"Where are we heading?"

"Uptown, to the area near the waterfront north of the Lincoln Tunnel. There's a lot of drug activity up that way. He won't go far from his supply."

"How do you know that's where he gets his stuff?"

"I talked to a couple of guys from Narcotics. They've seen him in the past week and a half. So that's where we're going."

"Have I told you lately how much I hate sleeping on the streets?"

"Yes."

"You owe me, man. If we hadn't just spent a night in Alex's room, I'd swear I don't remember what it's like to be warm and comfortable."

"And you miss your family."

"Yeah, I do. It was good to see them last night, and I'll be glad to go home."

"Mike..."

"Don't say it or I'll hit you, I swear. Let's just get the job done, and we can both go home."

Goren fell silent and didn't say anything more. They continued down the street away from the hospital and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The night was cold and damp, and the nicest thing Logan could come up with to described the alley they had settled in was...disgusting. He glanced over at Goren, who was laying on the ground, staring upward toward the small patch of sky visible between the buildings. The sounds of the surrounding neighborhood settling down for the night drifted around them, and Logan lowered himself to the ground across from his friend. Somewhere nearby, a radio blared, and Logan wondered vaguely where it was coming from. There weren't too many residences in the immediate area, and the people who were hanging around weren't too likely to be listening to the station that was playing. Rap music, he could accept, but contemporary pop? That seemed out of place. But he'd be damned if he'd go looking for the source. He wasn't _that _curious... 

The way people prioritized their lives never ceased to amaze him. At one time, his life's sole priority had been himself. Food, fun and sex...and he thought life was perfect. Then Eames got married. That one event had sent both him and Goren down a path in their lives neither had ever envisioned. The priorities he had so enjoyed suddenly were not so appealing any more. His life had acquired what some might call a higher purpose. He had taken upon himself the task of saving a friend from self-destructing. But he was the first one who would admit he had not been the one to succeed in doing that, as hard as he had tried.

The birth of one child had changed both him and Goren so profoundly they would never recognize the men they had been before that event. At first, Logan had thought that Goren was transferring the unrequited passion he felt for his partner into the attention he lavished on Maggie, but he quickly learned that was not the case. Maggie had captivated her father's heart from the moment of her birth, and the love he felt for her was hers alone.

Now Logan had a family of his own and the man he had once been was forever gone. And it had all started with Eames, when she'd taken that walk down the aisle to marry the wrong man.

Goren watched the sky, letting his mind wander. In the background, he heard the music, but he paid no attention to it, until Martina McBride's voice caught his attention.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes _

_And the truth is plain to see, She was sent to rescue me..._ How true those words were. Just by being born, Maggie had saved him from his own demons. She had given his life a focus away from his own misery and made him happy when he'd been so certain he was never meant to feel that way. And now...he had it all. Alex was his wife and they had three beautiful children, and Maggie still owned his heart and a special part of his soul.

A beer can clattered to the ground near him and he raised his head to look at Logan with a raised eyebrow. "I called you three times. Where'd you go?"

"Not far. What's up?"

"You okay?"

"John said Maggie had another nightmare."

"And that surprises you?"

"No, but it bothers me."

"Me, too. So let's finish this job and go home, before my son starts talking."

"Mike..."

"I'm kidding, man. Don't start."

Goren turned his gaze back to the sky. How was he supposed to not feel guilty about this? They were both away from their families, Alex had delivered their baby too soon, Maggie was having nightmares...and it all boiled down to him. It was his fault. He sighed miserably and tried to sleep.

* * *

Logan leaned back against a dumpster and watched Goren sleep fitfully. They took turns sleeping, unwilling to be caught off guard by Hampton. The last three days had been interminable for them, looking around every corner, waiting for Hampton to make his appearance. Gordon and Mahoney had been in contact with the team watching him, so they at least knew he was in the area. Apparently, he did not know they were there, and every time they went to look for him, he disappeared. 

Both men were suspicious. If Hampton was so bent on confronting Goren, why did he keep disappearing just as they closed in on him? At the end of his patience, Goren finally confronted the two agents, demanding an answer. They did not have one but vowed to find it.

Late the next day, just after Goren talked with Maggie and Tom, their wait ended. Hampton was after Goren, which they knew, and he finally came out of hiding to deal with him.

Logan had gone to rustle up some dinner for them, and he'd been gone for awhile. At the far end of the alley where they had chosen to spend the night, Goren found a fifty-five gallon oil drum filled with trash. He kicked it a few times to be certain there was nothing living in it before he lit a piece of paper and dropped it into the barrel. By the time Logan got back, the fire would be established and they would at least have some warmth for the early part of the night.

He heard footsteps at the mouth of the alley and looked up, expecting Logan. John Hampton grinned at him from the thin face of a serious addict. "Hello, Detective Goren. You're a very difficult man to find. Did your partner give you my message?"

Struggling to keep a handle on his anger, Goren regarded the man with quiet intensity and did not immediately reply. Slowly, he stepped around the barrel. Hampton was careful to remain well beyond his reach. "Afraid, John?" He shrugged. "What's there to be afraid of?"

"I don't trust you."

"Why is that? I have always been honest with you."

"You got me sent up for ten years, you son of a bitch."

"I...I got you sent up?" He looked genuinely confused. "How do you figure that? I didn't prosecute you. I wasn't in the jury that convicted you. I wasn't the judge who sentenced you."

"No, but you tricked that confession out of me and it stood up in court."

"Tricked you? But I'm just a two-bit city cop. You were the FBI man. So what happened, John? You fucked up, and we both knew it. You killed a man, and you are just as responsible for that man that died at St. Pat's and the suspect who was killed in my custody because you were too stoned to aim your weapon. You're going back to jail, John...and you'll never see the light of day again."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be easily arranged, asshole," came a voice from behind him. Logan had returned just in time.

As Hampton spun to face the new menace, he drew his gun. Goren and Logan drew at the same time. Gunfire erupted, then faded into the night, leaving three men on the ground in the filthy alley.

* * *

** A/N: In My Daughter's Eyes is by Martina McBride.**


	35. Fortune Favors the Foolish

**A/N: I didn't have the heart to make y'all wait forever so here's the next chapter :-)**

* * *

The shapes of two men blocked the light from the street as they stepped to the mouth of the alley and looked at the three forms on the ground. Footsteps pounded the sidewalk and a third man appeared beside them, his gun in his hand. He scanned the alley. "What happened?" he demanded. "I went for coffee!"

He slid his gun back into its holster inside his jacket and headed into the alley, dropping to a knee beside Logan. He frowned. This couldn't be right. "Did one of you call a bus?"

He moved to Hampton's side without waiting for an answer. Then he went to Goren's still form. "They're all still alive, but they won't be for long unless we get them to a hospital. What the hell went down here?"

He got to his feet, and as he turned toward his fellow agents, another shot echoed through the night and he fell to the ground beside Goren. One of the agents at the alley's mouth slipped his weapon back into its holster, shook his head and muttered, "Rookie." They both walked away.

Half a block down from the alley, they were stopped in their tracks, each man looking down the barrel of another agent's service weapon. Gordon and Mahoney were both out of breath and furious that they had arrived too late. They advanced on their fellow agents, backing them to the alley. Gordon's voice was tight with restrained fury. "Unless you want to join Edwards there, I suggest you two sit down and shut up."

Silently, Mahoney cuffed them both. Then he recited their rights to them in a strained voice. The effort it took not to plug them both made his muscles tremble. Criminals were one thing, but lawmen gone bad were quite a different matter. But enough mud had been tossed about to blur the line between right and wrong. As he held his weapon on the two men, Gordon hurried to check on Logan, Edwards and Goren. "Gordy?"

"Find out where that bus is, Jack." He swore and kicked a garbage can, sending it rattling to the back of the alley."We tried to avoid this, dammit! How did it all go so wrong?"

They heard the sirens in the distance and soon the area was alive with flashing lights and uniforms. Gordon rode to the hospital with Goren and Logan while Edwards was taken in a separate ambulance to the same hospital. Mahoney made certain the two men in custody were processed and placed in Federal custody. There was some argument from the precinct captain because two NYPD officers had been injured, but orders came down from further up the line to relinquish the two men to the FBI. Once certain they were safely on their way to Quantico with a team of agents he trusted, he headed to St. Clare's Hospital.

* * *

Eames was frustrated. She was impatient to go home to Maggie and Tom, but Dr. Burke was insistent about her staying for another day or so. She'd lost a lot of blood and he wanted to be absolutely certain she was recovering from the ordeal that had led to Molly's premature delivery. She was torn about being discharged, though, because Molly would not be going home with her. She spent as much time as she could in the NICU, sitting with Molly and holding her hand as her lungs continued to mature. She still needed help to breathe but the doctors insisted she was getting stronger and would be going home before she knew it. 

Returning to her room after a midnight visit to the baby, she was surprised to find Deakins waiting for her. The bottom fell out of her gut as she parked her IV pole and sat heavily in the chair beside her bed. "What happened?"

Her calm demeanor effectively hid the churning worry that roiled in her gut. If everything was fine, the captain would not be here in the middle of the night. Deakins sighed and pulled up a chair closer to her. "John Hampton is in custody. He's in intensive care in the prison ward at Bellevue. We are still trying to figure out exactly what happened, Alex."

"Where are Mike and Bobby?"

"At St. Clare's, along with a rookie FBI agent..Mike just came out of surgery to remove a bullet from his side, just above his right hip. He was also hit in the back."

"In the back? How did that happen?"

"Like I said, we are trying to figure it out. If he hadn't been vested...it would have been a very bad injury. But he's going to be okay. Bobby was also hit twice. One bullet grazed his head; the other one shattered his right forearm. He's still in surgery with two orthopedic specialists. They swear the surgery is going well and he's going to be all right. The rookie is also still in surgery, but we have no idea why he was in the alley. Like I said, we're still trying to sort it all out.."

Eames closed her eyes, and her body trembled with relief. "You're sure they're both going to be all right?"

"That's what they're telling me. I talked with Carolyn and she called your father. She's dropping Sean off with Angie and heading over to the hospital. Your dad doesn't want to alarm the kids, especially Maggie, so he'll take her to school in the morning and he'll bring Tom to me at the squad room. After school, I'll pick up Maggie and take both kids to Angie. That way your dad can be at the hospital, too."

Tears of gratitude touched her eyes. "Thank you, captain."

"I'll keep you informed, Alex, and I'll have one of the surgeons give you a call in the morning. They led me to believe it was going to be a long, tedious surgery to preserve function in his hand."

"Thank God he's left-handed."

"True. But you know he won't tolerate any degree of disability very well."

"I'll take care of him."

Deakins smiled. "I have no doubt of that. Try to rest and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Thank you for coming over to tell me in person."

He rose, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "They're in good hands. Good night, Alex."

Slowly, she climbed into bed, rolled carefully onto her side and softly cried.

* * *

Pain constricted in a band of fire around his torso and he groaned. "Did anyone get the number of the train that hit me?" he complained. 

"I ought to _find _a train to hit you for scaring me, you idiot."

A smile touched his mouth and he opened his eyes. "Hey, baby."

"Don't 'hey, baby' me. What happened?"

"Beats the hell out of me."

"Don't tempt me."

He smiled. "Where's the little guy? Got him in your pocket?"

"No. He's with Angie Deakins."

"Oh. Well, can I have a kiss?"

With a soft sob of relief, she leaned over and kissed him. "You scared me," she murmured.

"Sorry. Where am I?"

"St. Clare's."

"Bobby? What happened to him?"

"He was hit, too. He's still in surgery."

"How bad?"

"It's not life-threatening, from what they've said."

"Hampton's some magician to take out the both of us like that."

She shifted uncomfortably. "He didn't, Mike."

"What are you talking about?"

"CSU has gone over that alley with a fine-toothed comb, and they've done preliminary ballistics. You and Bobby both hit Hampton, but he didn't hit either of you."

Logan's already pale face lost even more color. "Please don't tell me I hit him. Or even worse, that he hit me..."

"No. That's not what happened. Hampton had a .357 Magnum. You and Bobby were both hit by 9mm fire."

"Hampton had a buddy with him?"

"Maybe. Gordy and Jack got there just after the shooting, and they arrested two other agents. Preliminaries show that the bullets that hit you and Bobby came from their guns."

He shook his head. "This is making my head hurt. You gotta be kidding me."

"Maybe Jack and Gordy can tell you more. That's all I know."

He sighed heavily and settled into the pillows behind his head. "Is there a nurse around anywhere? I sure hurt..." He groaned softly. "Maggie's gonna give us hell for getting hurt..."

Barek laughed quietly and said, "Be worried. I'll be right back."

_Be worried_...He looked toward the window near the vacant bed on the other side of the room. The sun was already up. He sighed heavily. The funny part of it all was that he _was_ worried. And she was only five...yeah, she was her mother's daughter all right.

* * *

Dr. Richard Wrightweiler was tired. Exhausted, in fact. After spending the better part of the night in surgery with a difficult case, he was now frustrated by that same patient. He had done very well in recovery and had been transferred to a regular room right away. Now they were trying to let him wake up, but he was so agitated when he started to come out of it, they were afraid he would cause himself further harm and had no choice but to put him back under heavy sedation. They'd never be able to assess his mental status this way. He wasn't entirely certain it was the head injury that was causing his agitation, but he was at a loss to come up with another explanation. 

After talking to his wife and getting permission to speak with her father about him, he sat down with John Eames and went over what was happening. "I really want him to wake up, Mr. Eames, but at this rate...I don't know."

John sat silently for a few long moments. "Let me make a phone call, Dr. Wrightweiler. I might have a solution."

After making two phone calls, John turned to the doctor. "How long will it take you to bring him out of it?"

"About an hour."

John looked at the clock. "Let him come out of it. The answer to your problem will be here by then." He grinned at the doctor's puzzled look. "Trust me, doctor. I know my son-in-law."

The doctor hesitated before finally nodding. "All right, Mr. Eames. But we'll be standing by with another dose of sedative."

"If that will make you feel better, fine, but I'll bet a year's salary you won't need it."

The doctor smiled. "If I was a betting man..."

John laughed and the exhausted surgeon headed down the hall to the room Goren was sharing with Logan.

* * *

Logan looked up as the surgeon came back into the room. The man had been in and out of the room frequently since they'd brought Bobby in. He surmised that Bobby was causing some problems, but no one would tell him anything. Carolyn had gone home for a shower and a nap, and he'd been trying to sleep, but he was worried. John came into the room a few minutes later. He smiled at Logan. "Good morning, Mike." 

"Hey, John. What's going on?"

"Bobby's having some trouble waking up. He gets agitated and they've had to keep him sedated."

"Alex still in the hospital?"

"Yes. Her doctor won't budge about releasing her. She lost a lot of blood and he won't even consider releasing her until tomorrow afternoon."

"So what are they going to do?"

"I've taken care of it. Jimmy will be here soon."

Logan looked confused. "You think the captain can get him to settle? He really needs Alex here."

"I know that, but she won't be here until tomorrow. Don't worry, Mike. He's going to be fine."

Logan didn't get what he was talking about until Deakins came into the room, carrying Maggie in his arms. His face lit up and he smiled. "Hey, bunny."

Deakins set her on the floor and she ran to his bedside, scrambling up onto a chair and into his arms. Wrapping her little arms around his neck, she squeezed as hard as she could. "Are you okay, Uncle Mike?"

"Sure, baby. I'm fine."

She pulled back from his embrace and studied him with a critical eye. "So why's you inna hopsital?"

"They just want to make sure I'm okay. That's all."

"Is Daddy okay, too?"

"He will be now. Go on. We can play later."

She touched his cheek, then returned to Deakins' arms. He carried her beyond the curtain on the other side of the room and she studied her father in the bed. "He's gotta owie on his head...an' his arm," she observed.

"Yes. But he'll be fine. Now listen to me, sweetheart. Daddy's having some trouble waking up. He needs some help calming down. Do you think you can help him?"

Her face remained solemn. "A-course I can he'p him, Uncle Jimmy."

Deakins heard Logan chuckle and he shot a look at him. The detective shrugged, but continued to smile. Deakins turned back to where Wrightweiler and a nurse were standing by, both looking skeptical about subjecting this little girl to an agitated patient. John stood off to the side. "He won't hurt her," he assured them.

"He's not coherent, Mr. Eames. He might not mean to, but..."

John shook his head adamantly. "Trust us, doctor. I would never subject my granddaughter to a situation that could harm her."

Wrightweiler had called Eames as soon as he found out what her father had planned, and she had said the same thing, but he was still not reassured. He made certain the nurse was ready with the sedative, and he was prepared to protect the little girl if he had to.

Deakins set Maggie on the bed and she crawled up beside her father and sat by his shoulder, watching his face intently. When his eyelids twitched and he softly groaned, she rested her hand on his chest and continued to watch him. His head turned from one side to the other and she leaned closer, laying a small hand against his scruffy cheek. "Daddy..." she said quietly.

His breathing became staggered and he tossed a little more, groaning again. "It's okay, Daddy. The bad dreams are gone."

Wrightweiler nodded at the nurse who grabbed the IV line, but John gently touched her wrist. "Don't," he said softly. "Give her a minute."

Maggie ignored the adults around her, focusing her full attention on her father as he struggled to wake up. She ignored his restless tossing and rubbed her hand over his whiskers, softly talking to him. His agitation slowly faded, and finally he opened his eyes. Maggie smiled. "Hi, Daddy!"

His breathing gradually returned to normal and he smiled at his little daughter, slipping his right arm around her and drawing her into his chest. "Hi, mouse," he whispered.

She settled on his chest, hugging him and John smiled broadly. "Good morning, son."

"John...Captain..." A confused look settled on his face as he looked at the people gathered around his bed. "Wh-what happened?"

Amazed, the doctor held up a hand to silence any reply. "What do you remember, detective?"

Goren closed his eyes and let his mind travel back to the alley. "Hampton..." He groaned again and opened his eyes. "Mike..."

From beyond the curtain Logan's voice came. "Over here, pal. You okay?"

His hand gently rubbed Maggie's back. "I, uh, I think so. You?"

"Right as rain, as soon as this friggin' indigestion gets better."

Deakins pulled the curtain aside so the men could see each other. Logan's grin widened. "Daddy's best medicine, bunny."

She nodded. "Al'ays, Uncle Mike."

Wrightweiler asked, "How do you feel, Detective Goren?"

"My head hurts, and my arm is throbbing, but otherwise, I feel okay." He looked at his father-in-law. "Alex?"

"She'll be ready to come home tomorrow."

"And Tom?"

Deakins answered. "I left him in the squadroom. Sanchez and Carruthers are doing paperwork. They're watching him and he's having a great time."

"How's Molly?"

John smiled. "Getting stronger. She's doing well, they say. Once she starts eating consistently without needing supplemental tube feeding, she'll be able to come home, too."

Having a full accounting of his family, he settled back and relaxed. "How's Sean, Mike?"

"Good. He's with the captain's wife because Carolyn was here with me. Think I wouldn't know where my son is?"

Goren smiled. "I'm glad you do."

"I may not know where Carolyn is, but I know where my boy's at."

Goren laughed softly, pleased that it didn't hurt. Maggie lifted her head and looked at him. "Are you better now, Daddy?"

He nodded. "Thank you, baby."

"Can Grandpa take me to see Mommy now or does you still need me here?"

"Go see Mommy and tell her I'm all right. I'll call her later. And give mini-Molly a kiss for me."

"I can do that!"

"I know you can."

She hugged his neck again. "I love you."

He kissed the side of her head. "I love you, too. Thank you, Maggie."

She sat up and leaned back on her heels. "For what?"

"For helping me wake up."

"I'm good at that."

"Yes, you are."

"I'll come back later to see you."

"I'll look forward to it."

She sat back on her heels and looked from her father to Logan and back. "An' later we can talk 'bout you gettin' hurt."

Both men groaned. She hugged him again, then scurried into her grandfather's arms. John smiled. "We'll be back later, Bobby. I'll stop by and get Tom on the way to see Alex, and we'll come back around dinnertime."

"Thank you, John."

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, baby."

On the way out the door, she waved at Logan. "Bye, Uncle Mike."

He smiled at her. "Bye, bunny."

Deakins laughed. "Something tells me John is going to wear himself out running between hospitals."

Wrightweiler smiled. "Not necessarily." He looked at Goren. "I have privileges at St. Vincent's. I can have you transferred so you can be near your wife and daughter."

Goren nodded. "Thanks."

"Uh, can I be counted in on that?" Logan asked.

Wrightweiler looked at him. "Who's your doctor?"

"Beats me."

"I'll see what I can find out for you."

"Thanks, doc."

He nodded. Picking up a chart from the foot of the bed, he said, "I'll see about getting you something for the pain, and then I'll work on your transfer. You suffered a concussion from the bullet's impact, so if your headache gets worse, let us know right away."

Goren looked surprised. "Bullet?"

The doctor nodded. "You were struck in the head with a bullet. Fortunately, it was a glancing blow. It could have turned out very differently for you, detective. You're a lucky man."

The doctor left the room and Goren leaned back in the bed, looking at the ceiling. _A lucky man_...yes, he certainly was.


	36. Stay Outta Trouble

By the time dinnertime rolled around, John did not have to worry about shuttling the children between two hospitals to see their parents. Both Goren and Logan had been transferred to St. Vincent's and shared a room three floors above Eames' room.

By the time both men were settled and properly medicated for their pain, Eames was there, looking at them with her arms crossed. Logan looked at Goren and said, "Now I know where Maggie gets it."

When they started to laugh, she couldn't stay angry. She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Don't you think we've been punished enough?" Logan asked. "And we still have to look forward to talking to Maggie about it."

She sighed. "Are you guys all right?"

Logan nodded. "I'll be fine."

She shifted her gaze toward her husband, who just smiled at her. Walking over to the bed, she touched his chin and turned his head so she could examine the bruising from the bullet that had grazed him just above his temple. Her hand then stroked his cheek and slid into his hair, and she kissed him.

When she pulled back, she took his splinted arm and stroked his fingers. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts like hell."

"Are they going to cast it?"

"Yes, once the swelling goes down."

"And what do they say about mobility?"

"It looks good. Dr. Wrightweiler sounds optimistic." He cocked his head at her. "How about you and Molly?"

"We're both fine. They've taken her off the respirator and are using what they call nasal CPAP. She hates it, and they say she shouldn't need it for long. Then we'll just have to work on her eating and we can bring her home."

"That's good. And you?"

"I'm out of here after lunch tomorrow. They say you'll be out in two or three days, and they give you a week, Mike."

Before he could retort, the door opened and an orderly came in with their dinner trays. She set one on the tray table near Logan and said, "Clear liquids for you, Detective Logan." Then she set Goren's on his tray table. "And you can eat what you can tolerate, Detective Goren. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

Logan scowled at his food. "You call this food? How about some real food?"

She smiled at him. "Give it a few days."

She left the room. Logan looked over at Goren. "I got broth and jello. You?"

"Chicken and rice."

"You gonna eat it?"

"That's irrelevant. You're not."

Eames laughed. "I guess I'd better go eat my dinner and feed Molly."

"I'll go to see her as soon as I can get down there."

"Good. If she's anything like her brother and sister, she'll be missing you."

"Think so?"

She smiled at him. "I know so, Bobby." She kissed him softly. "I'll see you later."

She left the room and Logan sat up slowly with a soft groan. "Damn."

"Hurt?"

"Some. It could have been a lot worse if I hadn't been vested." He looked at his friend. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you got hit worse."

A smile touched Goren's mouth. "It's not a contest."

"I know, but I also know how you are." He sighed. "I guess I'll drink my dinner."

"I have some jello here. You want it?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to save mine."

"For?"

Before he could answer, the door to the room banged open and Maggie came running in. "Daddy! Uncle Mike!"

She scrambled up onto the chair beside her father's bed and jumped into his arms. He hugged her. "How's my girl?"

"Good. How do you feel?"

"I feel all right."

"You, too, Uncle Mike?"

"Me, too, sweetheart."

They heard little footsteps and Tommy came barreling into the room. His face lit up when he saw his father. "Dada!"

John was right behind him, and he scooped the little boy up and set him on his father's bed so he could hug him. He smiled. "These kids keep me young," he laughed.

Goren smiled. "That's good, John."

Tommy turned and saw Logan for the first time. "Unna My!"

"Hey, tiger."

John caught him as he scrambled off the bed, setting him on the floor to trot over to Logan's bed. He followed his littlest grandson, helping him climb up onto Logan's bed. Tom gave him a hug, then started to pat him down. "Twinnie?"

Logan laughed. "Sorry, pal. They won't let me have any Twinkies."

"Hoho?"

"Nope. How about some jello?"

"Lello? 'Kay!"

He settled himself into Logan's lap with a spoon and dug into the jello. Maggie smiled and settled herself comfortably in her father's lap. She studied the dinner tray and said, "You need-a eat, Daddy."

He kissed her head and handed her his jello and a spoon. "You don' wan' it?"

"I'll eat the chicken and rice; you eat the jello."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. You need the food that doesn' wiggle more."

He kissed her head. "That's right."

She started eating the jello, and said, "You know...you wasn' 'posta get hurt."

"I know."

Logan tried to nip the lecture in the bud. "Remember what I told you, bunny? Sometimes it can't be prevented."

"But you was 'posta 'tect each other."

"We did the best we could," Goren answered.

"An' now you's inna hopsital."

"Just for a few days. It's really not that bad, baby."

She paused, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say. "I don' think we're gonna let you do this any more. Right, Tommy?"

"'Es, Maga. Dada, Unna My, home an' a kitty!"

"Right. You gotsta stay home with the kitty if you can' keep outta trouble."

Logan snorted. "You think that cat's going to keep us out of trouble?"

"No. But if you watch Mischief, jus' do what she doesn'. Then you won' get in trouble, too."

The men started to laugh. "Your logic is impeccable, bunny," Logan laughed.

"What's that?"

Goren kissed her head. "It means we can't argue with it because it makes sense."

"A-course it makes sense or I wouldn'-a sayed it."

Logan rubbed his side gently. "By the time she's ten, you're the only one who'll be able to hold your own with her, Bobby...maybe."

Tom had finished his jello and was investigating the rest of Logan's dinner. "Zoop."

"Yep. Soup."

He picked up another container and shook it. Logan gently took it and popped a straw through the foil top, holding it for the baby so he could drink it. "Appa juice!" Tommy announced.

"Am I the only one who feeds this kid?"

Goren snorted. "You're the only one who feeds him only the junk he likes."

"Hey—I give him good stuff, too."

"Like?"

"Spaghetti."

Tom's face lit up. "S'getti-o's?"

Maggie grinned at him. "Busted, Uncle Mike."

The men dissolved into laughter again. "What's going on in here?" Barek came into the room carrying Sean.

She looked from one bed to the other and smiled. "Never mind. Are they behaving, Maggie?"

"A-course, Aunt Car'lyn."

"Anny Car, s'getti-o's?"

"Not right now, Tommy. Why is he asking for Spaghetti-O's?'

"Because Mike brought it up."

She looked at him and she shrugged. "Hey, he was saying I don't give Tom anything healthy to eat."

"And the best you could come up with was Spaghetti-O's?"

"What? I swear I give the kid more than Twinkies and Hohos." Before Tom could ask for them, he said, "Drink your juice, buddy."

Barek walked over to Logan's bed and set the baby in his lap. Tom spun around to see him. "Baby Sawn!"

Bouncing in excitement, he knocked the apple juice container off the tray table and accidentally knelt on it. Apple juice spilled into the bed and he looked at it. "Oops."

John walked over to the bed as everyone laughed again and held his hands out to Tommy, who scrambled to him. "Gapa, pilla juice."

"I see that. We'll get it, Tommy. Here, sit with Daddy and Maggie."

"Kay."

He climbed along the bed and sat beside his sister in their father's lap. Goren kissed his head as Tom hugged him and said, "Pilla juice, Dada."

"I saw that. What do you tell Uncle Mike?"

"Sowee, Unna My."

"It's fine, buddy. Nothing beats being sticky in a hospital bed."

He looked down at Sean and poked his stomach. "Right, little guy? Sticky's fun."

Sean smiled, kicking his feet and waving his arms. He reached his hands toward his father's face. Logan grabbed his fingers between his lips and the baby giggled. "When'd he start giggling?"

Barek smiled at him. "Now."

He met her eyes and returned her smile. "Nice," he whispered. "I didn't really miss anything then, did I?"

"In five days? No, Mike."

He settled back and hugged his little son, kissing his head and whispering, "I missed you, baby man."

He settled back in the bed and held the baby to his chest. Sean snuggled into his arms and sighed. He looked over at Goren, who smiled at him.

After a few minutes, Tommy turned his attention back across the room. "Donut, Unna My?"

Logan laughed. "When I get out of here, buddy, I'll buy you a box of 'em, okay?"

"'Kay," he answered, clapping his hands.

"I have one word for you, Mike," Goren warned. "Dentist."

Logan laughed as the door opened and Eames came in, carrying a small paper bag. "Is it too late to join the party?"

"Mama!" Tommy squealed as he dove for the side of the bed, caught in mid-flight by his father's splinted arm.

"Stay there, Tom," she said as she approached the bed.

"'Kay, Mama," he replied, eying the bag. "Gotta me?"

"Yes, I have something for you."

The little boy eyed the bag. "Donut?" he asked hopefully.

She handed the bag to him. "There's one for you and one for Maggie."

"'Fank oo!"

"You're welcome."

She leaned over to kiss Goren as their son shoved his arm into the bag, pulling out a donut. Handing the bag to his sister, he said, "Donut, Maga!"

She thanked him and then leaned over to hug her mother. "Thank you, Mommy. How is my mini-Molly?"

"She's doing very well," Eames assured her.

While the kids ate their donuts, Logan said, "I'm not the only one who spoils them."

Goren looked at him. "No, but you're worse than any of us."

"A distinction of which I am duly proud."

"Just wait."

Eames had gone over to kiss her father and thank him for taking care of the kids, then she returned to the chair beside Goren's bed. "How is your arm?"

He shook his head. Tom's flying leap had not done it any good, and it was throbbing badly. John and the children remained for a little while longer before leaving for home. Maggie in particular was reluctant to leave. Sensing her father's pain, she wanted to stay with him, but he convinced her he was all right and she followed her jelly-covered brother out the door. Barek and Sean left at the same time, and Eames walked them to the elevators.

When she returned to the room, a nurse was just leaving. She smiled at her and said, "I just gave him medication. He'll be out soon."

"Thanks."

She walked to his bedside, covering his hand with hers. "I guess I'll head back to my room," she said softly.

He was fading quickly, but he reached toward her, drawing her close for a deep kiss. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too."

She waited a few more minutes until he was sleeping, then she looked at Logan, who was also on the verge of sleep. "Thank you, Mike."

He frowned. "For what?"

"For watching out for him."

He gave her a sleepy smile. "That's easier said than done, but you're welcome. We had each other's backs."

"I knew you would."

"There's no way I was going to face your daughter without him."

She kissed her husband's forehead and walked to Logan's beside, smiling at him after giving his cheek a kiss. "She's something."

"But we wouldn't have her any other way."

"Good night, Mike."

"Good night, sweetheart."

By the time she reached the door, he was sleeping. She looked back into the room, from one bed to the other, smiled and left.


	37. Daddy's Girl

On Christmas Eve, a week after Tommy's second birthday, they brought Molly home from the hospital. She was three weeks old and home a week ahead of schedule. She was still on oxygen, but the doctors did not anticipate she would need it for more than a few months.

They celebrated a quiet day with Logan, Barek and Sean. The next morning, Goren went to visit his mother, who was having a bad time, and the afternoon was spent at John Eames' house with the rest of the clan. When they returned home that night, all three children went right to sleep, happy and exhausted.

Eames recovered well from the trauma she suffered the day Molly was born as well as the c-section. Goren's arm was healing, although he was facing painful physical therapy once the cast came off. But he did not let it slow him down.  
The day after Christmas, he went out for awhile, checking on the rookie who had been shot the night he and Logan had taken down Hampton. He followed up on Hampton as well. Both men were going to survive but the FBI was in the middle of it, since it involved their own. Deakins was ready to fight for the case, but Goren told him to let the feds have it. Testimony would be given, if needed, to ensure Hampton would never see the light of day again.

* * *

The light in the room was dim, but he had enough light to see the magazine on the table in front of him. A half-full tumbler of scotch sat within arms' reach; it was not his first, but the pain in his arm was finally beginning to abate. It was because of the pain he was sitting there and not in bed with his sleeping wife. 

After sitting there for awhile, he heard her in the kitchen. The scuffing of the stool from the corner, a cabinet door opening and closing, the refrigerator, liquid being transferred from container to glass...

A book was set on the table beside him, and then the glass...a chair moved...and he smiled. It wasn't Alex. Turning his head, he watched her climb into the chair. Settling on her knees, she opened her book and read, "It was late. Froggy was too pooped to pop..." she giggled.

He smiled at her. "You like that book," he said.

"Santa knowed I would."

"Yes, he did."

"What are you reading, Daddy?"

"Just a magazine."

She climbed over into his lap, looking at the picture on the page in front of her. "It looks like a pirie-mid."

"Very good. It is a pyramid. But this one isn't in Egypt. It's in Mexico. A place called Palenque."

"What did they do there?"

"A long time ago, the Mayan Indians lived there. This pyramid is one of the structures they left behind."

"Does anyone live there now?"

"No. It's a historical site. Archaeologists and people who study the Indians who once lived there spend a lot of time there."

She turned the page and pointed to a drawing. "Who is that?"

"One of the leaders of the Maya who lived at Palenque, a king named Pakal. He was buried there."

"Are there any kings there now?"

"No, baby. The site was abandoned in the 800s."

"Wow. That was a long time ago...even before you and Mommy was borned."

He laughed. "A long time before, sweetheart."

She leaned over and grabbed the tumbler she had poured for herself, taking a drink. "I gots apple juice, too," she announced.

"So I see. Tell me...what are you doing up?"

"I couldn' sleep. So I'm gonna keep you comp'ny."

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "I can't think of anyone I would rather have keep me company."

"What is this place again?"

"Palenque."

"P'lenkie."

"Good try."

"Can we go there?"

"Someday...sure."

She settled back against his chest. ""How is your arm, Daddy? Does it still hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was hurtin' you today."

He leaned forward, drawing her back so he could see her face. "How do you know that, Maggie?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, Daddy. I jus' do."

"It's okay right now."

"Did you take your medicine to make it better?"

"Yes, I took something to make it better."

She looked down at the magazine and pointed to a second drawing of a different man. "An' who's that?"

"That's another king, Pakal's son, Chan Bahlum, the Jaguar King."

"What's a jaguwar?"

"Jaguar. It's a cat like a mountain lion or a leopard that lives in Central America. A lot of the natives in that area thought jaguars had supernatural power. By associating themselves with the animal, they thought they could absorb some of that power."

"Really?"

"That's what they believed."

"And was it real? Could they be like a jaguwar?"

"Maybe they could. I don't know."

"Could I be like Mischief, then?"

"I wish you wouldn't. One Mischief is enough."

She giggled and hugged him. "Oh, okay, Daddy."

Turning back to the magazine, she continued to look over the article before turning the page. Then she sat up straight. "A shark!"

"That article is about sharks."

"I like sharks."

He kissed her head. "So do I."

For the next hour, they looked over the magazine articles. She asked a hundred questions and he answered every one. When she started to yawn, he convinced her to go back to bed. After tucking her in and giving her a kiss, he returned to the table, finished his drink and set both glasses in the sink. Leaving his magazine and her book on the table, he headed back to his bedroom, stopping to check on Maggie and Tommy on the way. They were both sleeping.

Once in his room, he walked over to the crib to check on Molly. Making certain the tiny cannula was in place so she got the oxygen she needed, he leaned over to kiss her. Finally he undressed and slid into bed. Eames snuggled into him without waking and he welcomed her closeness. For him, life didn't get any better than this.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N: The book Maggie was reading is _Froggy Goes to Bed _by Jonathan London. My 5 yo son loves it. **

**Okay, now that this one is finished, I am open to suggestions for the next installment, because I have nothing in mind yet. So if anyone has any ideas, send 'em my way :-) **


End file.
